X2 Weapons
by maverick9871
Summary: This is a second part of 3 story companion about the adventures or misadventures of Naruto Uzumaki, Aka Echo. Find out the line one must cross to go from being a person to a weapon. Harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or X-men

This story is basically a continue or partner story to Naruto of the X-men that I wrote. You will understand what I mean shortly. As for the time line and character appearance, I am changing it from the original show to fit my needs. Basically the first season characters to start off and I will add more later.

A 4 year old Naruto Uzumaki was curled up in a ball in the woods outside of the village of Konoha. He was asleep when a male voice woke him.

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes and they fell on a man with brown hair and sunglasses on dressed in strange clothing and the man said "Hello brother, how are you today."

Naruto blinked and asked "Huh."

The man smiled and held up a small bowl of warm soup and he said "Here, eat first and then we will talk." as he set the bowl in front of Naruto.

Naruto seeing the food slowly looked at it and then the man who nods and Naruto picked up the bowl and began to eat.

After about halk an hour Naruto sat back completely full and the bowl was still half full and the man said "Good food huh....the bowl is made to never run out of soup. The bowl has a storage seal in the bottom of it that will reseal the food with a small burst of chakra." as he picked up the bowl and sent some chakra into a seal on the bottom and the bowl instantly became empty.

After it was empty the man said "Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions like why did I give you food and why did I call you brother right."

Naruto nods and the man said "The answer is because in a way you are my step brother but then again your not. My name is Reload and I come from the distant future and from another world."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't understand."

Reload said "I suppose you wouldn't....I know that you were kicked out of the orphanage yesterday and that people were mean to you there and in the village, right."

Naruto nods and Reload said "I know the reason the people were mean to you and I also know why the people at the orphanage kicked you out and it's not your fault."

Naruto frowned and said "Why....why are they mean to me."

Reload smiled and said "Because a very evil man sent the Kyuubi no Kitsune to attack your village and the Yondaime Hokage could not kill it but sealed it in a prison where it would slowly die....that prison is right here." as he touched Naruto stomach.

Naruto said "My stomach." in confusion.

Reload said "Raise your shirt.....now watch." as he sent chakra to his hand that he had on Naruto stomach and the seal appeared making Naruto eyes widen.

Reload then move his hand away and said "Now those lines are the prison for the Kyuubi and you are the guard to the prison but you are not the prisoner or the prison but the guard but people are stupid to that which they don't understand and they fear what they don't know which is why they are mean to you because they are scared."

Naruto looked down and Reload said "But that is why I am here...I can get rid of the Kyuubi so you can have a different life, would you like that."

Naruto thought a moment and nods and Reload pulled out a small pill and said "Good.....then I want you to take this pill and swallow it."

Naruto took the pill and Reload also had a glass of water and he gave it to Naruto who took the pill and the water and then Reload moved faster then Naruto could see and hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a white room and he asked "What the hell."

Reload stood nearby and said "So....do you know who I am."

Naruto looked at him and said "I can tell you an X-Men and you said your code name is Reload."

Reload said "Good. Now to explain what is going on. You remember Apacolypse right.....good, now in the timeline where I came from we killed Apacolypse. The events that happened in that timeline will most likely never happen again and even though THAT Apacolypse is dead there are others in different dimension and alternate realities. Since I am the final key to destroy him I have been going through time and space to different realities finding you around the time Apacolypes would come for you and giving you your powers and memories up till the time you left the other earth to return to Konoha to start searching for Apacolypse. I could have let you have the memories of your time there and then through the time of Apacolypses death but each reality is different. Some had the Sandaime do the sealing meaning your father was still alive, some your mother was still alive, others you were put to death at birth and then others the people actually saw you as your father asked....I don't know which one is the case here so all those memories of that Konoha would do you no good and would only cause you problems so that is why I edited your memories to stop them at that time."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I understand. Cable and Forge both lectured me on things like that....but what happens now...I got these memories of growing up with the X-men but..."

Reload said "What is going to happen is you are going to live your life. With you now having all your powers that Echo had you are now this worlds watcher. I am trusting you to watch your world for any signs of Apacolypse and if he shows up to contact me with your X-men communicator. I'll be returning you to your world in a few minutes and you will have to get by on your own and for that I am sorry but I don't have the time to prepare for each of my battles with Apacolypse as well finding other Echoes and helping them like I am helping you. It has already been 1 month since you and I first met in your world. You were in a medical coma to let your body adjust to the changes and the memories you have. If you find proof Apacolypse is here use the emergency broadcast signal and it will relay to me. Do you understand."

Naruto thought a moment and looked around and said "What level does this danger room goto and can I have access to it."

Reload chuckled and said "You spent way to much time with Wolverine and I'm sorry to say but no, your going to have to train in the real world. This is actually a danger room from MY timeline."

Naruto said "Damn."

Reload laughed and said "Well I must be going, My scanners have found another Naruto whose alive so I need to go and prepare to set him up like I am you. I wish you luck and hopefully we won't see each other again because if we do then it's going to mean one hell of a battle with a lot of innocents dying."

Naruto said "I understand......so the fox is dead right."

Reload nods and Naruto said "Great.....congradulations Cable, your number 2 in my most annoyed time traveler."

Reload laughs and said "That's the same thing my brother said.....good luck Echo and I hope you live a long and happy life."

Naruto extended his wrist blade and said "Who needs luck when your this damn good."

Reload laughs and touches a device on his arm and a portal appeared and Naruto stepped in it before disappearing.

Naruto sighed as he looked around and found himself in the woods and thought "_Well.....lets see what I can or can't do."_ as he began to float only after 2 feet to fall and land on his ass and he said "Well shit."

Over the next 11 years Naruto lived a double life. He lived the life of Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and deadlast at the accademy who failed 3 times before stealing the forbidden scroll of seals and then joining team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Hatake Kakashi.

He also lived the life of Echo, though this was a personal life that Naruto hid from everyone.

Today was the day of the semifinals of the Chunnin exams. Naruto looked bored as the Sandaime finished his speech and thought "_This is complete bullshit, everything about this is a waste of time...I'm tired of being who they want me to be. I'm going numb inside and I want to be more me and less them."_ as he looked at the electrical board that was flashing through names and it stopped on Sasuke and as the second name came up Naruto sent a magnetic pulse to the board that disrupted Sasuke name and caused the board to go back randomizing and Sasuke screamed "What the hell, that was my name a second ago."

Hyatte said "It appears we are having a little technical difficulties. You will just have to wait until it stops on your name and opponent...The first match is Naruto Uzumaki and...Kiba Inuzuka. Will everyone else please leave the arena floor."

Kiba yells "Yahoo boy, we got an easy match."

Naruto eyebrow twitched and thought "_That's it, I'm leaving these bitches."_ and reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a black bag about a foot long and Hyatte said "The first match of the semi finals...begins."

Naruto turned the bag in his hand upside down and different colored metal marbles fell on the ground as Kiba who was getting into a defensive stance said "What the hell deadlast, you lose your marbles. I'm not going to step on those and fall baka."

Naruto smirked and shook his head and said in a teasing voice "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, what's the first rule of being a ninja they taught us in the accademy."

Kiba said "I don't know about any lesson you actually learned deadlast but the first lesson everyone else learned was deception is vital to a ninja....why." as he looked around.

Naruto said "Exactly as several color balls began to float into the air shocking everyone and began to turn into what anyone whose ever seen genetics would be able to identify easily, the human DNA.

Kiba eyed this and looked at the other balls on the ground and he said "What is that and how are you doing that."

Naruto said "Magnetism, I can control metal and make it do anything I want. As for this. It's a model of the human DNA." as he pulled out a shuriken and it began to float in the air when he said metal can do anything he wants as the shuriken began to spin faster and faster until it started to make a wizzing noise that caused Kiba and Akamaru both to wince slightly.

Naruto said "Now you have either 2 choices. You could sit there like a good dog while I tire myself out holding up this metal and explain a little bit about how I am doing this so you could hope to try and find a weakness to use against me or you could try and attack me and I simply have all the metal in this room attack you and Akamaru including the buttons and zipper on your jacket, the hiate on your forehead, the weapons you have in your weapon pouch and the collar Akamaru has around his neck. I know most of it is leather but the fastener isn't and I can use that to choke him to death while I dodge you and trust me." as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and appeared behind Kiba before disappearing again and reappearing against the wall leaning with his shoulders against it "I can avoid you all day long and still keep my attacks with metal up. So are you going to be a smart dog, or a dumb bitch."

Kiba growled and said "When I get the chance dobe, I'm going to make you pay."

Naruto smirked as his wrist blade on his right hand shot out shocking everyone again and said "Anytime bub." as he withdrew the blade back into his arm.

The Sandaime saw the questioning looks from all the Jounins and shook his head slightly but thought "_Naruto, what is going on and how are you able to do this."_

Naruto smirked and thought "_Jiji, just relax, I'm not going to hurt him or any of the ninja here but this is important. I am going to explain why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, by the way, he's been dead since I was 4 years old. I'll explain but keep everyone calm."_

The Sandaimes eyes widen as he heard this as Naruto smirk got bigger and Naruto said "Now that I got your attention and I am sure everyone elses I will explain how I did this along with a few other things that will surprise you...by the way Suna nins, your going to be getting orders from Suna in the next day or so, the body of the Yondaime Kazekage was found in a ravine south of your village. The leader of the hidden sound village who he was suppose to be meeting about a trade agreement is in fact Orochimaru who assassinated him and had one of his men impersinate him for some reason. That's the reason why you 3 were sent here, being his children you would have notice the imposter before anyone else." shocking everyone.

Baki said "How do you know this and why should we believe you."

Naruto said "I will explain that as part of why I have shown everyone here a model of a human DNA chain."

The Hokage said "Naruto, are you sure about what you just said. If your wrong then the repercusions would be very bad for Konoha."

Naruto snorts and said "Fine, I guess nobody has any patience, Hey Sasuke, do you mind if I use you for a second, thanks." without waiting he disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke face and Sasuke gasped as he felt weak before Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the floor and Naruto closed his eyes and said "SHARINGAN." as he opened his eyes and to everyone shock he had the Sharingan.

Naruto said "One of my bloodlines I have is the ability to drain a person of their chakra, steal their bloodline, as well as read their minds and memories. Normally I don't use this ability and I've had it since I was 4 years old and don't worry Sasuke, I only temperarily stole your bloodline. It will wear off in a little bit. Now how this is important, my team faced Orochimaru himself in the forest of death when he gave Sasuke that curse seal on his neck. I fought Orochimaru and I decided to use this ability against him to find out what he was after and why he was here and I learned several interesting things including the fact he assasinate the Kazekage about 2 months ago and has had someone impersonating him every since....I then sort of broke the rules and created a kagebunshin who has all my abilities and had it goto Suna and act as a civilian merchant and tell the guards that I discovered a body in a revine from the information I got from Orochimaru and lead them to the body who they were able to identify as the Kazekage by his clothing as most of his body was destroyed. You owe Konoha a debt Suna by stopping whatever Orochimaru had planned for Suna." as he shot them a look and all 4 of them realised the same thing "_He knows the truth."_

Baki said "I'll make sure that Suna rewards you accordingly for revealing to us this deception before it was to late."

Naruto waved his hand and said "No thanks, because truth be known, I'm not even in the elemental countries anymore. Just like that clone I sent to Suna I'm just a clone here to reveal where I am at and why I have left and how I got these powers." making everyone wide eyed.

The Sandaime screamed "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "Well if you want to know might as well have the proctor here declare Kiba the winner so he doesn't decide to attack me and ruin the chance of you finding out where I am and what is going on. I mean you are the one who is going to have to tell the village why the Yondaime son has left Konoha."

Nearly every eye in the room went wide at that and the Sandaime said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto snorts and said "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, you forget already, I can read minds by touch as well as read them without touch so I know the truth. What I have showed you is nothing compared to what I am really capable of so you might as well drop it and let me explain here in front of everyone in this room."

Sarutobi frowned and nods and Naruto said "First you should know is the black balls here represent the Z gene which are the genes everyone gets from their mother, the white balls are the Y gene which is what you get from your father. All genes are paired up but sometimes a gene is destroyed or is missing, that rock lee kid up there who cant use chakra, he's a person who has a gene missing like this." as he one of the white balls fell to the ground.

Naruto said "Now take this green ball here, this is actually another gene called the X-gene or as most of you would know it by, the gene that gives a person a bloodline." as the green ball to the place of the one he removed moment earlier.

As it did Naruto said "There, if Lee had that gene he would then be able to use the Shodaime bloodline. Each bloodline is created by these X-genes where either one or more genes were removed or destroyed and another gene took it's place giving birth to the bloodline. Most bloodlines are only one or maybe 2 genes that cause it." as a couple of white and black balls fell to the ground and a red and blue ball went up to replace them.

Kiba said "What does this have to do with anything."

Naruto said "Simple, you see there are humans who have demons sealed in them called Jinchuuriki." causing nearly all the adults and Suna nins to go wide eyed.

Naruto said "These Jinchuuriki have the demon sealed in them either right as they are born or right after they were born so as the baby grows up they can adapt to the power fo the demon sealed in them...when this happens this is what happens to a babies DNA." as a set of gold balls shot up and went in the middle of the pairs and Naruto said "As you can see the demons make it easier to manipulate a humans DNA to where you could safely destroy the Y or Z genes to replace them with the X-genes by keeping the DNA chains from collapsing and killing the child. Now you have to remember, my father said when he became Hokage that he would never give an order that he himself wasn't willing to give first and it is believed that it it impossible to kill a demon so the only way to stop a demon is to seal it creating a Jinchuuriki....I see Shikamaru and Sakura have figured it out along with all the foreign nins. I'm surprised none of the other gennins have yet. I'm the Yondaime son, I was born October 10, Kyuubi attacked October 10. I WAS the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kakashi said "What do you mean was. It's impossible to remove a demon from a Jinchuuriki without killing the human."

Naruto said "True...but a sick bastard who knew all this stuff I told you about decide I would make a good test subject to see if he could make the ultimate weapon to mold me to be his tool since I was only 4 years old and would have been easily manipulated. One of the things he did was give me the ability to drain people like you all saw with Sasuke, Another is mental telepathy, another is magnestism, another is fire control." as he took out a lighter and lighted it and had the fire turn into a woman and then he said "Ice." as he shot out ice at the fire woman and turned it into a ice statue.

Naruto said "I also got the ability I use the most." as he changed to a 5'11 blond wearing black pants and a blue shirt with a white cloak with the words **I am all noise and silence** on it with black flames across the bottom and several of the girls eyed him as they saw the muscles he now had as he said "This is what I really look like. He also used a special metal that is stronger then diamonds and and grafted it to my skeleton and also molded me these." as he shot out both his wrist blades.

Naruto said "Now because of the Kyuubi chakra that was in me it kept my DNA from being completely destroyed and killing me thanks to the special healing ability I got from Kyuubi I could heal from nearly any wounds quickly so I was able to recover quickly from that. But it put to much strain on the Kyuubi DNA and caused it to destabelize and killed it. That is how you kill a demon, don't try and kill it by over powering it or sealing it away. Destroy it's DNA and it will destroy itself."

The Sandaime said "Why didn't you ever tell any of us about this Naruto."

Naruto said "Because I would have either had 3 things happen to me, the guy who thinks I'm dead would come back to kidnap me again, the council would force you to turn me into breeding stock to raise the next generation of super ninja or they would think it was a lie and that the Kyuubi had took over me and say I was to dangerous where you would have to _TRY_ and kill me. Besides, the guy who did this to me was also the guy who sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha in the first place...besides I learned another truth that will be hard for all of you to accept. The elemental nation is under a special genjutsu that is creaed by a machine that hides the elemental nation from the rest of the world. The guy who sent the Kyuubi has a bloodline that allows him to regenerate his body so he's basically immortal and the reason he was able to control the Kyuubi to send it to Konoha is because he created the Kyuubi along with the other bijuus."

Nobody knew what to say about this and Ino said "But that's impossible. Immortality isn't real."

Naruto laughed and said "Ino, odds are right now I am immortal. I can't get sick, I can't be poisoned. Any wound I recieve are healed anywhere from a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes. Because my bones are now metal I can't have my libs cut off and there are even other factors that I haven't told you about that were done to me that makes me even less likely to die or be killed. In fact I actually know of 3 immortals. One is 400 years old, one is 200 years old and then Apacolypse is over 4000 years old. The elemental nations is concealed from the rest of the world because we are all nothing but lab rats for him to try and create the perfect soldier so he can clone it and use it to take over the world. In fact." as he lighted his lighter again and the flames spread out and went to the wall behind him and burned an outline of the world and Naruto said "THAT IS WHAT THE WORLD REALLY LOOKS LIKE...North America, South America, Antartica, Asia, Africe. Australia, Europe....you see this little tiny speck right here...that's where the elemental nations is. Our language we speak is actually one of many languages that are used in the world called Japanese while English is actually the major language of the world. Our government, money, and culture are unknown to the rest of the world. They don't have ninja, they have armies and machines and bombs. They have aircraft that can drop a bomb from miles in the air and when it hits the ground it kills everyone in 50 miles of the bomb center instantly. When the world goes to war with each other hundreds of millions of people die and it's only barely notice because there are billions of people in the world. Where we send messanger birds that take 2 or 3 days to deliver a message they can pick up a phone and press a couple of buttons and talk to someone on the other side of the world."

Sakura said "But if what you are saying is true, surely someone found this place before or someone left to inform the world."

Naruto said "Your right, when that happened the rest of the world called the elemental nations Atlantis but then Apacolypse couldn't take the chance of messing with his experiments so THAT is the reason he created the Bijuu with the simple order to kill anyone or destroy anything that threatened to reveal the existance of this place. If you notice that Gaara up there is having trouble stopping the demon inside him from taking over and killing everyone here to keep the secret. He honestly needs a stronger seal Jiji, maybe that ANBU guy you were thinking about and Jiraiya....well anyway, I'm almost out of chakra now, I'm going to see a man about a school for the gifted in north america. If any of you decide to blow this place, my code names Echo. By the way, you all SUCK, the sound jounin right there is Orochimaru in disguise and Kabuto and his team are all spies for him. Cya." as he went up in white smoke.

As everyone heard Naruto words and looked at the people meantioned the Sound Jounin melted into mud as Kabuto went up in smoke leaving the sound team and Kabuto teammates to be captured as the Hokage order for Tenzo to come.

Outside the village an elderly man thought "_Well, it was only a half lie. I really am going right now to inform Suna about the Kazekage and then I'll blow this place. They won't try to stop me from leaving if they think I am already gone."_


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto left the elemental nations and heard word spreading across them from different sources he thought "_Damn Jiji, Konoha got some MAJOR security leaks."_ as he flew over the rain forest of South America.

It took him 2 days to fly to Cape horn where Naruto stopped and rested before he continued on his way north.

As he did Naruto frowned and thought "_I'm not sure but I think that's Adamantium. If it is what the hell is Logan doing down here."_ as he changed course and flew toward where he felt the metal.

After 2 hours Naruto lowered down into the woods and thought "_Something's not right."_ as he began to hop through the trees.

He soon found a brick building with high walls and barb wire running over the top and thought "_Standard Military type instillation....the Adamantium in coming from inside...theres a gaurd, lets see what he's thinking."_ as he began to concentrate on the guard he saw walking around the inside of the complex.

Naruto frowned and thought "_Some kind of weapon development center for a group called Hydra. Either they got Logan or someone is trying to use the weapon X program. Either way, thier about to meet me."_ as he disappears and reappears behind the guard knocking him out with a chop to the neck.

An alarm sound goes off and Naruto frowns as he sees a man positioned in every corner of the compound and they raise their guns at Naruto and fires at him.

Naruto concentrates as the bullets stop in mid air and then the guns are ripped out of the hands of the men holding them breaking 2 of the guards fingers before the guns turn and the butt of the the gun is slammed into all 4 guards faces before pistol wipping them knocking them out.

Naruto who had been half crouched stood up as the doors to the compound open up and 20 guards in military outfits came running out raising their guns with half of them crouching down while the other half stood over the first half and one of the men screamed "Kill the intruder.

Naruto snorts as the barrels on the end of the guns bend downward and 7 guards who did not react in time to stop pulling the trigger caused their guns to explode sending shrapnel into them and the others there as Naruto raised his hand and fired an ice beam at the guards freezing a body part be it arm, leg, feet or him depending on the gaurds position before having the guns that were left fly out of the compound into the forest outside.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared inside the building just inside where the doors that had been sealed after the guards came out were.

Inside a control room a man looked at the screen and said "Interesting, he has the ability of magnetism, teleportation, and ice manipulation."

A gaurd said "Dr. Rice, we must ensure you safety and you must be evacuated until this person is taken care of."

Rice looked a the gaurd and said "Yes, yes....lets leave but put the trigger scent in the ventilation system as we do and set the security system to transmit all information to the portable. I wish to test our weapon against this boy and see......now that is interesting. Adamantium blades in his wrist. Who else is working off the old weapon X program and how is it that we have not heard of them....no matter, do as I order guard while the rest of you secure my evacuation." as he saw Naruto extend his blades and slice through a security door.

The guard who spoke said "Yes sir." as he left the room. Once he was gone Rice said "Secure all doors and make sure that gaurd can not return. I do not take orders from anyone except our director. Now lets go."

The 7 gaurds in the room said "Yes sir." as they locked the door and left by an escape tunnel.

Naruto frowned as he dodged some auto turrets before crushing them and continuing down the path and thought "_Someone is going to pay."_

Just then green gas filled the corridor and Naruto frowned and thought "_Strange, it wasn't poison. What could it have been for then."_

An explosion was heard elsewhere in the complex and Naruto thought "_Might as well see what's causing that. Maybe Logan breaking free...or whoever is down here is."_

After 5 minutes of searching Naruto entered a hallway and saw a girl with brown hair snarling at a soldier in front of her and Naruto saw as she moved her arm back she had 2 adamantium claws that had been stabbed into the soldier killing him.

The girl turned and sniffed the air before lunging at Naruto who raised his hand and the girl froze in mid air.

Naruto frowned as he read the surface thoughts of her mind and heard "_**Kill, destroy, murder, assassinate."**_and other things along that line and Naruto thought "_She's nothing more then an animal right now...but why."_ as he saw her trying to move even though she was frozen in place and Naruto went over and placed his hand on her head and the girls eyes widen before they closed as Naruto got the memories of the girl and clenched his fist in anger before he thought "_OK, SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 20 kagebunshin appeared and Naruto said "FIND ME THE PEOPLE IN CHARGE OR THE INFO ON THIS PLACE. GO."

The Kagebunshin all quickly began to run in every directions. On a jet Rice thought "_So very impressive. I must find out more about the boy and his origins...but we can't have our existance discovered yet." _as he touched a few keys on a keypad.

Inside the base Naruto was looking at the girl sadly when an explosion rock the building followed by another and another and Naruto thought "_Damn it, self destruct."_ as he grabbed the girl and disappeared and reappeared outside of the building as it was destroyed.

Naruto frowned and said "So what will I do with you Laura and what should I do about that trigger scent deal."

2 hours later Naruto was in a river bathing when Laura woke up and looked around and blinked finding herself on the river bank and she looked over and Naruto said "Hello Laura." with his back to her.

Laura frowned as she looked around and said "Where are we and who are you. Why am I here."

Naruto turned and raised his left hand before a wrist blade shot out and Naruto said "Someone who understands what you've been going through. Someone who was also another person pet project." as he withdrew his blade.

Laura asked "Are you a clone like me."

Naruto snorts and said "A, your not actually a clone. I've got some of Logans DNA in me as well so I can tell real easy if you were a clone. If you were then my body would have simply destroyed your blood I put in me but my body actually had to adapt to it meaning it was something that it hadn't encountered before so if you were simply a clone of Logans as they claimed then I wouldn't of had to adapt. By the way, how are you feeling now."

Laura looked around and said "You haven't answered my question."

Naruto said "No...I'm not a clone...by the way, I dealt with your other little problem considering the fact you are in control of your emotions and the fact your cloths are covered in the trigger scent markers you should be going beserk right now." making Laura eyes widen as she looked at her cloths before quickly shedding them.

Naruto blushed slightly and thought "_Nice body."_ and said "The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, code name Echo."

Laura said "X23."

Naruto said "That's your code name, I also know your real name is Laura, Laura Kinney."

Laura narrowed her eyes and asked "How do you know that." as she walked toward Naruto into the water and as she got within a few feet of her she lunged forward as she extended her claws and Naruto held up his hand and Laura froze in place again.

Laura growled and said "LET ME GO. I have to kill you. Anyone who knows about me has to be killed." as she tried to get free.

Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her face and gently touched it and said in a kind calm voice "I know what you feel, how you believe you have to follow their orders or be punished....but your wrong. You don't have to listen to them and you can be yourself....I could help you...if you want to that is."

Laura tried to break free and Naruto thought "_I guess I have no choice."_ as he reached his hand to the back of her neck and began to send chakra to it and Laura tensed a moment before she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt pleasure going through her body.

After 5 minutes Naruto removed his hand from Laura neck and she slowly opened her eyes half opened and after a few moments she started to try and get free again and Naruto thought "_This is going to take a while."_

3 months later

"This is General Bill, your Bayville early morning weather man. It's a beautiful day in Bayville, weather is a clear with the temperature being 76 degrees. This is General Bill and I order you to get out and enjoy yourself."

In Bayville High school, the secretary smiled and said "You hear that radio report, It's another great day, huh kids. This will be a good chance for you to see our school and all our activities...what did you say your names were again."

A blond wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white black T-shirt said "Naruto, the name."

A brown hair girl in a chinese shirt and a pair of black biker shorts next to him looked at the lady and glanced at Naruto who nods slightly and she said "Laura."

The secretary said "I see....so where did you transfer from."

Naruto said "Japan. Here are our transcripts. I had our school translate them to english though a few things had to be kept in japanese as they don't translate to english. I can translate them if you need me to." with a smile on his face as he held up a folder with what looked to be official documents of a student transcript.

The secretary said "I see...you will have to give those to Principal Darkholme when she see's you in a few."

Naruto blinked and said "Darkholme." in a questioning tone.

The secretary said "Yes...is something wrong."

Naruto shook his head and said "Oh no, nothing wrong. I've only heard that name once and it just surprised me to hear it is all." while Laura looked at Naruto curriously.

Naruto tensed as a woman walked in wearing glasses and Naruto thought as his lip twisted and he got her scent "_Well, well, well, Mystique...but why are you calling yourself Kurts last name."_

The secretary said "Oh, here she is now, Principle Darkholme, these 2 students are new here and are transfering from Japan."

Darkholme turned and looked at them and she said "I see, please come inside both of you." as she turned and walked inside.

Naruto took Laura by the hand and lead them into the room where she was and she said "I am Principle Darkholme, and you are."

Naruto looked at her and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the lady here is Laura Kinney."

Darkholme said "And why have you come here to our lovely school." as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Naruto said "Well, long story short I sort of found Laura here when she was kidnapped and her mother was killed. I used my resources to find out who her father was and we came here to Bayville hoping to find him. I'm told he's a working associate of Charles Xavier who I understand is a member of your school board."

Darkholme frowned and said "Yes he is.....Who is her father if I might ask. I might be able to help you meet him."

Naruto said "Logan. His name is Logan."

Darkholmes eyes widen as she looked at the girl and thought "_The daughter of Wolverine. I wonder."_ and said "I see...I can't say I had the pleasure of ever meeting this Logan but I could make a few phone calls and find out for you."

Naruto said "No, that's alright, I need to speak with Charles Xavier anyways to see if he could get a hold of someone. I haven't been able to find anything on Erik Lensherr location and I thought since I my sources found records of him and Charles meeting and working together during the wars he might be able to give me a lead where to find him."

Darkholmes bit her lip and said "Hmm...and why are you looking for him."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Let's just say a part of his legacy lives in me and leave it at that." as a pen flew off the desk nearly impaling Naruto who ducked and said "Woah, what was that." as he looked scared a moment.

Darkholme thought "_It can't be, could he be another of Magnus children who actually has the same powers as him. I have to find out more."_ and said "Can you tell me a little more info about your families, next of kin, contact numbers. Things like that. We need them for our records."

Naruto said "Well, Laura here is actually in my custody now since I found her. I had my legal team draw up the guardianship papers of her so that I can take care of her until I could unite her with her father or until she turns 18 so if you need anything on her you are to contact me. As for myself. My mother passed away giving birth to me and left me a letter telling me that the rest of my family on her side is dead and about my father which is a private matter I rather not go into."

Darkholme said "I see...you seem to have an air of authority around like your older then you appear."

Naruto snorts and said "When you been through the shit I have then you can talk to me about being older then I appear. I'm only 15 but I could probably take a college test for a PHD in Genetics, specifically mutations, bio-chemical research, and metalurgy. It's thanks to the last I was able to find Laura here. I'm also an Author who has 6 books all on the top 30 books in the world that came out this year which financially support myself. The only reason I don't just take the test now and get it over with is because I heard there was a Dr. Hank Mccoy going to be teaching here and I was wanting to discuss our common interest and I figure the best I could do is as a student which also gives me a chance to be with Laura...as you notice she's shy around others because of what happened when she was kidnapped and seeing her mother killed."

Darkholme said "Really...you are an impressive person Mr. Uzumaki......I'm not sure but I believe I DO know the man you are looking for. I can make a few phone calls to see if he is the same person you are seeking. Would you like that."

Naruto said "Yes, if you don't mind that is...If there is anyway you could have me and Laura in the same classes it would be most appreciated. She trust me and I would hate to see her get suspended for having an relapse in the middle of school."

Darkholme said "Not a problem. It maybe a couple of days before I can get a message to Erik. If you would like I have a boarding house that I could put you up in until he arrives."

Naruto said "Perhaps we will take you up on that offer. I am actually havign my own place built on the north end of the cape here and it should be finished this weekend but I must first meet with Xavier since I would also like to discuss with him on genetics and mutations which from what I discovered he is also one of the worlds leading experts on."

Darkholme frowned and thought "_Damn it, I was trying to keep him out of Xaviers hands...I'll have to get a message to Erik quickly about this."_ and said "I see. Well let me draw you up a schedule.....there. I am putting you with our Junior class because I feel putting you in lower levels would be an insult to your skills and it would give you 2 years to speak with Dr. Mccoy."

Naruto said "Thank you....I would appreciate it if you would keep quite about what I told you about Laura and myself. I'm not sure if the people I rescued Laura from might try and kidnap her again."

Darkholme said "I assure you that you both will be safe here. I'll see to it personally and yes, I'll keep quite about what you have told me....well classes have already started so here is the school map so you can find your classes as well as a note to give to each of your teachers in case you get lost." as she wrote out a note and pulled out a small pamplet with a map of the classrooms.

Naruto took them and looked them over and said "Thank you. Come Laura, we must go before we are to much late to learn anything." as he got up and took Laura hand and began to walk toward the door and opened it and said "Oh, by the way, after 3 kids your still one hot MILF Mystique." as he closed the door.

Inside the office Darkholmes eyes widen as she heard this and she blushed slightly before her eyes nearly popped out and thought "_WHAT THE HELL....HE KNOWS ABOUT WHO I REALLY AM AS WELL AS ABOUT ME BEING A MOTHER....WAIT, 3....HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT." _as she looked at the door and clenched her fist and thought "_Cheeky bastard. I'll teach him."_ as she picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

In the hall Laura tightened her hand in Naruto slightly telling him she wants to ask something and thought "_Why did you act like that back there."_

Naruto thought "_Mystique like a bodyguard for Erik. If I want to meet him the best bet is to go through her. Right now she believes that I am Eriks son since I made it look like I didn't have control of my magnetic powers. I also made her think of the possibilites of what you could be in the future. Unfortinately Erik and Mystique will see a mutant similar to those in Hydra but they do have limits as far as they will go. They believe mutants are superior to humans and should be the rightful rulers. Unfortinately we will need their help when Apacolypse decides to show. I also piqued her interest by naming some of my skills which could be of use either finding other mutants or advancing mutants though I won't do that. I did find out though that Eriks on Asteroid M right now but I don't know WHERE it is. I also found out she's got 2 children, a son and an adopted daughter. I knew about the daughter but the son surprised me, especially with who he is. For now we will play the weak, clueless kids who are trying to find the last traces of our family in the world."_

Laura bit her lip and Naruto reached up and sent chakra to her neck and Laura felt her knees go weak as pleasure rocked her body and she thought "_Stop that....why do you do that."_

Naruto thought "_You've been trained to resist pain and torture so nobody can get to you that way. The only way to get to you is through kindness and pleasure. I will do for you what was done for me and give you a new life, a family, and love Laura. I understand you better then anyone else ever could and I will prove it to you. You have already started to change since that day in the compound."_

Laura looked down and thought "_Th...Thank you."_ as she looked away.

Naruto thought "_I know what your going through Laura, I told you some about myself and I will do all I can to keep my promise and try to replace all the pain and suffering you had to endure. I know how vulnerable you feel....but you also feel......"_

Laura thought "_Protected, safe."_

Naruto thought "_Loved Laura....I know it's alien to you right now but just listen to me and stay calm....How are you dealing with the scent."_

Laura frowned and thought "_It's starting to wear off again."_

Naruto thought "_My antibodies can only counter act the scent training in you for so long. Until I can come up with a more perminate cure we will just have to keep putting some of my antibodies in you to until either you build up your own immunity to it or until a cure is found. Just let me know when you feel your control slipping to much."_

Laura nods as they came to a stop at a door and Naruto thought "_This is our first class. Do not do anything that could reveal who we are. I want to observe the other students and see who we have and what they can do so I know what we are dealing with."_

Laura thought "_Why not fight them to see what they are capable."_

Naruto smirked and thought "_Because a warrior is prepared when on the battlefield, at home he is relaxed and his guard is down and he displays his weakness to all. As long as they think they are safe they will let their guards down and show us what they have as weaknesses that our enemies could use against them."_

Laura nods and Naruto opened the door and said "Ladies first."

In the classroom the students saw the door opened and the teacher looked toward the door as the voice of Naruto said "Ladies first." and Laura walked in soon followed by Naruto and the teacher said "Yes, can I help you."

Naruto said "Hello, I'm Naruto, and this is Laura, were new students here. Principle Darkholme said to show you this." as he handed the note he recieved.

The teacher looked at it and said "I see....well it's unusual to have students join in the middle of my lesson. Especially when we have already started study period part so the students may do their lessons...hm, I know. We are studing chemistry, why don't I ask you a few questions to see where you would be at compared to the other students so I know where to start. What prior schooling have you had."

Naruto said "Private tutors, both of us. I went to an accademy in my homeland for a few years when I was younger but it wasn't very detailed."

The Teacher said "Oh, your not American."

Naruto said "Well, Laura father was Canadian and her mother was American but she was trained in South America by tutors who worked for the company her mother from and I'm from a small island nation most never heard of and is actually not on most maps since it's actually smaller then the state of Rhode Island and trying to put it on a map when compared to others is like puting a pin drop on a mountain. Unless you know it's there, you'll never find it but I've gotten my US citizenship papers if you need them plus a student Visa."

The teacher said "No, that's alright. I'm Mr. Upi but you can call me Bill. Can you give me an example of a chemical formula you both know."

Laura looked at Naruto who nods and she said "C6H12O6."

Bill said "And that is."

Laura said "Glucose."

Bill nods and said "And you Naruto."

Naruto went to the board and picked up the chalk and began to write on the board causing the whole class to look at him as he finished writing a formula on the board and Bill said "Impressive chemical formula but what is it."

Naruto said "This is the chemical compusition of the normal human body broken down to it's base elements."

Bills eyes went wide as he looked at the board and scratched his head and said "Really." in a currios look before he went over to his text book and turned it several pages and looked at it a moment and said "You nearly got it perfect from memory. You missed the magnesium content though by 1."

Naruto said "Actually no, the magnesium content of the human body is .0070 in an atom per person at 70 kilograms which is 154 lbs. The ideal weight of an adult in the 1940 when that particular formula was put in books. However the average height and weight of the people of the world has changed since then and now only about 7 percent of the world population is at that weight and height with most of the weight and height being at least 10 percent higher which is where the extra come in because you have to adjust the readings by body mass height weight."

Bill thought a moment and looked at the board and said "You know....your right....that's the problem with taking knowledge from a preset book. The information in them is not always accurate and can be changed...I'm impressed. Since you both seem to know a thing or 2 about chemisty I don't think you will have much trouble fitting in here. Why don't you both take a seat as we only have 10 minutes left before class is over."

Naruto nods and walked over and sat down as Laura sat down in front of him and whispers were heard and Naruto looked around class and thought "_No one...wait...WOAH, Is that Jean....damn, she's hot even now....the that would mean that...yeah, that's Scott.....no fucking way, TOAD, What is this, mutant high.....wait a minute."_ as he raised his hand.

Bill said "Yes Naruto, what is it."

Naruto said "I thought Chemistry was taught by Dr. Hank Mccoy."

Bill said "It is. He is currently at a conference in New York. He will be back next week. I'm his assistant who works with him from the University to get my teachers degree."

Naruto said "I see. Thank you."

Bill asked "How did you know he was a Dr. I don't think any other student in this class knew that."

Naruto said "I plan to get a PHD in Chemisty so I checked around for the best teacher to learn under."

Bill said "Good idea. You show you have a great mind and...well I guess that is all for today class. I hope to meet you again Naruto. It's nice to see a serious student." as he shot a look at a couple of football players who were getting their things.

Naruto smiled as he started to get up when a football player walked by putting his hand on Naruto notebook and shoving it off the desk and Naruto frowned and the pencil in the notebook rolled out and under the foot the football player was putting down and when he stepped on it he slipped and said "OH SHIT." as he started to fall backwards and Naruto moved quickly Grabbing the football player by his jersey in the front keeping him from falling back any further and the player screamed "HEY, LET ME GO....OR ELSE"

Naruto smirked as he shot a glare that froze the football player in place and said "You should be more careful buddy. If you would have tried to turn when you were fallen down there you would have dislocated your shoulder ending your football career. If you would not have tried to turn you would have hit either your neck or head on the desk behind you either giving you a head injury also ending your football career for the season or snapping your neck ending your life.....Now threatening the guy who just saved your season, career and life is not a smart thing to do because what's stopping me from letting go and letting you continue your fall.......now do something smart and listen to me and I'll get you out of this with nothing hurt but your pride. Lower your ass like you going to sit down and I'll let go so you'll fall on your butt instead of you head or neck....good, here goes." as he let go and the football player fell on his ass.

Naruto reached down and grabbed his notebook and pencil and started to walk out of the room.

Laura who had moved outside the room was waiting with a small smirk on her face and thought "_You enjoyed that, didn't you."_

Naruto thought "_Hell yeah...well looks like his prides going to get him in trouble. Stay out of this Laura. I want you to keep a low profile for now."_

Laura nods and Naruto who came to a locker that was on the paper Darkholme gave him reached for the locker when he moved his head to the side as a fist slammed into his locker.

Naruto turned and said "Ow, that's got to hurt."

The football player pulled his fist back and said "Listen here punk...I...." as Naruto reached up and hit a spot on the football players arm and his arm fell limp and the player said "Hey, what the hell, what did you do to me."

Naruto said "What's your name bub."

Jean said "His name is Duncan...what's going on here." as she walked up.

Naruto said "Nothing much, I assume by the number on your jacket your a tight in right. Well Duncan here didn't like the fact I kept him from breaking his neck back in the classroom so he decided to introduce me to his fist from behind but luckily I moved at the last second and his fist put that lovely dent in my locker. Then he started the macho bullshit speak where he claims that I'm some new punk who doesn't get off dissing the star of the football team or some rich mans kid or some other bully taunt so I shut him up by hitting one of the pressure points they use for occupuncture to make it where he is unable to use his arm and the only way he will ever get the use of his arm again is if he first appologies to me for trying to be Mr. Jackass bully and dishonoring himself, the school, the students, his team, and his country. I did nothing but try and help him to save him from injury earlier but his pride couldn't stand the suppose geek I believe is the word you were using when you shoved my notebook off my desk, to help him. I didn't come here to start a fight or to have all of you looking at me like I'm some jerk coming into your school trying to cause trouble. I came here simply to get a better education, meet new friends, and have fun. It was Mr. Duncan here who decided to get violent so I ended the violence as peacefully as possible."

Duncan growled and said "Fix my arm NOW."

Naruto laughed and said "Or what. Word of advice, if someone tries to fix what I did and hits the wrong spot you will be crippled for life or it could possibly kill you since there are 17 spots around the one I hit that could cause you to die from having your heart stopped. Being a geek may make me weaker then you but it made me smart enough to know how to beat someone who uses brawn over brains....By the way, if your going to cheat and use a cript sheet on a test, at least put it in a better place then your jacket sleave." as he pulled out a piece of paper from Duncan's sleave.

Jeans eyes went wide and said "DUNCAN. You were going to cheat on Mr. Hangers test."

Duncan said "I can explain Jean. If I fail this test I get kicked off the team and lose my chance for a scholorship."

Naruto sighed and looked at Laura and reached his hand up and snapped his finger next to Duncans ear and he screamed "OH, WHAT THE HELL." as he rubbed his ear.

Naruto smirked and said "Notice your arms fixed. The release for that particular spot is located directly below your sinus conal behind your ear. Don't try it yourself though because hitting the wrong spot there could cause you to shut down your brain completely and kill you as well. Cya." as he turned and started to walk way.

Duncan glared at him and went to hit Naruto in the back of the head when a hand grabbed his jacket and Duncan pissed off turned to punch whoever it was that grabbed him.

Naruto who was reading his thoughts read his actions and glanced back just in time to see that it was Jean who tried to stop him and Naruto quickly turned and right before the fist could hit Jeans face Naruto moved Jean slightly to the left as his fist came right along side her face and slammed into Duncans fist as Duncan screamed out as the sound of bones breaking was heard throughout the hall.

Duncan screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand and wrist and the temperature in the hall got colder quickly freezing everyone in place but not because of a power but because of KI and Naruto said in a cold emotionless voice "Bud...I don't care if you have a problem with me....BUT NEVER attack a woman in my presence........You could have seriously hurt her had I not moved her out of your punch and if I did not stop your punch then you would have hit the guy in glasses behind her....and WHY...Why did you decide to shove my notebook, why did you decide to attack me, why did you try to punch me in the back and then try to hit whoever it was that tried to stop you.....ANSWER ME." as he released a little more KI.

Duncan who was shaking stuttered out "I....I don't like people acting smarter then me.....please....don't hurt me."

Naruto frowned and said "Let me see your hand....LET ME SEE YOUR HAND......Hmm...not to bad, you've dislocated 2 of your fingers and sprained your wrist...whens your next game."

Jean said "It's suppose to be tonight."

Naruto said "Hmm....tell you what. I can fix your hand and also get you out of that test today if you want."

Duncan said "You can." in shock.

Naruto said "Yeah I can...but you got to get over being pissed that someone is smarter or stronger or better looking or richer or whatever else that makes you different then everyone else. Were all different or unique. It's in our genes to be that way. Now I'm not a bad guy. I like to joke around and have fun and I may not look it but I'm also a little bit of an athlete myself. I run 10 miles every morning, do 200 situps, push ups, jumping jacks, and climb a couple of trees every day before 7 am. I can respect you as an athlete...but don't they teach you about sportsmenship and fair play and following the rules here at this school. I mean if you cheated on the field what would happen."

Duncan looked down and said "Me and the whole team would be punished."

Naruto said "And odds are you and the whole class would be punished if the teacher found your little cheat sheet. It doesn't matter if you on the field or off the field. Give everyone the same respect they give you....there." as he moved his hand away from Duncan who blinked and said "Huh."

Naruto said "Your right handed so that means you can't write with those 2 finger in a splint. While I was talking with you I hit a pressure point in your arm and reset your wrist and fingers using secret Japanese medical treatments that is mostly used by monks and priest who think technology is a sin. Try not to move it until the game and it should work but only use that hand when you have to give it enough time to heal right."

Duncan said "Thanks man...Sorry about earlier."

Naruto said "No problem....problem...Um, high Principle Darkholme." as a smile formed on his face as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Darkholme said "What are all of you doing out of class."

Each of the students looked sheepishly at each other and Naruto said "It's my fault Principle Darkholme. I was just giving an example of ancient medicines after our last class when Duncan here asked me how I knew so much about the human body. I thought we had longer time between classes...are we late."

Darkholme said "ALL OF YOU...Get to class.....As for you Naruto. I'll let you off this time with a warning. Do not be late again." as she turned and walked away.

Naruto slumped against the wall and Duncan said "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Naruto said "3....You owe me 3. first for saving your neck, then fixing your hand, and lastly for this....but whose counting." with a smirk.

Duncan said "Yeah..well I got to get to class."

Naruto nods and he started to walk away and Naruto looked left and right before he shot out his wrist blade and retracted it and thought "_Damn idiot, another quarter of an inch to the right and he would have triggered my blade."_

Laura walked over and said "You alright."

Naruto said "Yeah. Were going to be watched and their bringing in a scouter to see what they can find from us."

Laura blinked and asked "Scouter...what's that."

Naruto said "A mind reader whose real good at getting in and out without detection....You remember the dream you had after reading that one book I wrote..not the one about mutants."

Laura thought a moment and slightly blushed and said "What about it."

Naruto looked at her and thought "_The only way to throw off a mind reader if your not one yourself is to make them see something they don't want to see. When I tell you to I want you to start thinking about that dream, over and over again, adding to it as much as you can without revealing the truth."_

Laura turned beat red and said "But."

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said "Trust me. Have I ever been wrong before."

Laura said "You got us on the wrong plane in South America."

Naruto said "Hey, I don't read Portegese."

Laura said "You called that guys wife in Paris his mistress and called his secretary his wife."

Naruto said "Hey, the guy thinks of them that way. How was I suppose to know."

Laura said "You had me walk through that metal detector in London even after I told you it would go off."

Naruto scratched his chin and said "Well I never had trouble with them before so I thought they couldn't detect Adamantium."

Laura said "What about when I had my period and you told me it would heal in a few minutes.."

Naruto held up his hand and said "A, in my defense we had been sparing and I thought it was from when I stabbed you in the stomach. B. Please don't talk to me about periods. It's not that I am squimish about them or anything and I understand them completely and accept them and will even get you all the tampons or pads you need. It's just brings up a very bad memory of one of my more...unique shapeshifts."

Laura blinked and said "You don't mean."

Naruto said "Yeah....So write them on the list for the store or whatever but don't speak to me about them....so what's our next class."

Laura looked at the list and smirked and said "Sex education. Paybacks a bitch."

Naruto frowned and said "I think I'm teaching you to be human a little too well. Your becoming more and more like your father every day."

Laura frowned and reached for the door and opened it forcefully and Naruto thought "_She still doesn't believe he wasn't involved because they had to get a genetic sample of him from somewhere....I think I know how...but how can I tell her that."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon after classes were over Naruto and Laura met on the roof and Naruto placed his hand on her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As Jean and Scott arrived at the Xavier school for the gifted they saw Naruto and Laura leaning against the wall and both looked at each other and Scott said "Hello Naruto, Laura...What are you doing here and how did you get her so fast."

Naruto said "You know, little this, little that...using my powers to get us here....I need to speak with Charles Xavier and when he get's here Logan since I can tell he's not here right now but he's entering town from the feel of it. I could have just walked in but I figured the mansions security would have activated on unauthorized intruders so if you could either let us in or ask the Professor it would be appreciated." with a smirk

Jean frowned and said "Your shouldn't be using your powers in the open and...."

Naruto said "Jean...we don't have time to be arguing about the merits of normal human finding out about us right now. Why I am here is important and will most likely change the future of this world forever so please open the door or I will."

A voice echoed inside the minds of all 4 and Charles was heard saying "_That won't be necessary. Jean, Scott, bring them in."_

Naruto frowned and thought "_Damn it, he got past 6 of my mental barrier before I stopped him. At least the other 4 were still up and he didn't get to my mental trap."_

Jean opened the gate and Naruto and Laura began to walk up the drive as Scott and Jean pulled forward in scott car.

When Naruto got to the door he tensed and thought "_Not good, he's getting closer and as soon as she smells him she will most likely lose it."_ as he saw the way Laura was tensed.

The door opened and Jean said "Please come in." as she moved to the side.

Naruto nods and walked in along with Laura and the door closed and they followed Jean into the living room where Scott was along with the Professor and Charles said "I'm Professor Charles Xavier and I see you already met my students Jean and Scott. Who might you be."

Naruto said "Names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Code name Echo. This is Laura, code name X-23....If you don't mind Logan will be here in about 5 minutes from what I can tell and I would rather wait until he gets here....also...Laura...please try to stay calm. I will prove to you Logan knew nothing about you so please don't lose it or I will be forced to restrain you again."

Laura clenched her fist and said "I....I'll try." as she closed her eyes and looked away.

Naruto smiled softly and raised his hand up to face and gently carressed it and said "Before you ask, I'll explain and I'll make sure nothing violent happens....but I will tell you why Laura here seems to be pissed is because...she's Logans daughter."

Charles, Jean and Scotts eyes went wide at this and Charles said "I never knew Logan had a daughter."

Naruto looked at him and said "Neither does Logan....I'm sorry for the way I was acting at the gates but I could feel Logan was getting closer and I'm not sure Laura will be able to control herself not to attack him when he first arrives and I'll have to use my powers to stop her and probably him as well in order to keep them from attacking each other which would draw to much public attention."

Charles said "If I may ask...what exactly are your powers."

Naruto said "That's a long story we will get into later but please don't react no matter what happens because I can feel him at the gates now. I won't let either Logan or Laura fight and nothing will be destroyed either."

Charles said "No harm will come to them."

Naruto laughed and said "Maybe their prides...but that's about all."

Jean said "You have a habit of hurting others prides huh." as she put her hand on her hip giving him a piercing gaze.

Naruto snickered shrugging off the look and said "Pride is the easiest thing to hurt and the hardest to heal." as he shook his head before he tensed as he turned to the sound of Laura sniffing and she turned to the door and she was trembling slightly and Naruto thought to himself "_Laura, I'll see if you can control yourself first."_

As the door to the mansion opened Logan sniffed and snarled as he came into the room and Laura screamed "YOU." as her claws shot out and she jumped toward him.

Logan extended his claws as well and prepared to defend himself when both were raised off the ground and appeared to be in a crucified position as their arms were pulled to the side out from them.

Naruto placed his hand on his head shaking it and said "Sorry about that." as he looked at Charles, Jean and Scott before he turned to where Logan and Laura were both floating and they both were pulled around and Naruto looked at Logan and said "Logan, I'll explain later but I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Laura."

Logan snarled and said "I have no daughter."

Naruto sighed as he went over and placed his hand on Laura neck while Logan was dropped to the ground uncontrolled by the other X-men and Naruto looked at Laura face and said "Laura, calm down.....he doesn't know....calm down girl. I'm here, listen to me....it's the trigger scent isn't it." as he tried to calm her down.

Laura snarled and tried to get free and a medical syringe flew out of Naruto bag and flew over to him and he turned his neck to the side and the needle gently entered into his neck shocking everyone and Naruto reached up and began to gently pull on the plunger and whitish looking fluid could be seen going into the needle and Jean said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING." in shock.

Naruto pulled the needle out of his neck and said "Laura here was trained since birth to be the perfect weapon based off the weapon X program that Logan was placed in when he worked with the Canadian government. They tried to make her into an assassin and made it where when she smells a certian scent she loses control of herself and attacks and kills the person who has the trigger scent on them.....My antibodies are super enhanced and any virus or poison I encountered is cured and neutralized in seconds. I've been using my antibodies to counter act the trigger scent in Laura hoping to build up an immunity to the trigger scent giving her time to get away from the person marked or buying time until we can create a cure to completely disable the trigger scent response in her...Sorry about this Laura." as he shot the needle into her neck and slowly pumped the liquid into her neck.

After he removed the needle it went flying back into his bag and Naruto placed his hand on her neck and said "Shh....calm down girl...calm down." in soothing words slowly talking to her.

Laura eyes that were filled with rage slowly returned to normal and she said "Naruto.....I..."

Naruto shook his head and said "It's alright...everything will be alright girl, just calm down and try to control yourself....Logan...if you don't mind would you go take a shower...the trigger scent is synthesised to smell like your sweat so if you and her ever met the more you fought the more aggressive she would get to try and kill you."

Logan snarled and said "What did you do to her." as he stood up.

Naruto said "Rescued her....I found her in a military compound in South America a couple months back when I felt the Adamantium in her body. Since only a handful of people I know about have that and most wouldn't be in a military base unless they were prisonsers or looking for answers from someone whose pissed them off, so I investigated it and freed Laura here...Now please go take a shower while I help her regain control...please."

Logan frowned and said "Fine...but I want answers when I come back."

Naruto nods and pulled Laura into a hug and she lowered her head into his shoulder and she began to beat on his back as she began to cry slightly as Naruto whispered "Shh...let it out girl..I'm here for you....shh."

Charles thought "_Jean, Scott...somethings telling me this is going to be a long meeting. Would you mind going and getting us all something to eat and drink."_

Both nod and leave the room and Charles turned and looked at the fire giving Naruto and Laura some privacy while he began to think about what he had seen and heard as he put his hands together in front of his face.

It was 10 minutes later when Logan returned wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a towel over his shoulders along with Jean and Scott who had a tray with food and drinks.

As they sat it down Naruto was holding Laura when he had moved them to the couch and Naruto with Laura on his lap who was asleep and he said "Sorry about Laura...she's been through a lot and is mentally and emotionally tired."

Logan said "Alright bub...What the hells going on. How is it that I have a daughter."

Naruto frowned and said "Do the others here know the real reason why you wish to kill Sabertooth."

Logan tensed a moment and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto said "I see...Logan, since some of what I said is very sensitive I wish to speak with you privately. I'm also a telepath slightly and I can speak what I want to say in thought to you so as not to have others know of what I am saying. May I do that so at least I can then explain the rest without revealing something that could be very personal for you."

Logan tensed and said "Your not going to try and read my mind are you."

Naruto said "No, I'm not."

Logan shot a look at Charles and said "Can you monitor us Charles. Make sure he doesn't pull anything funny."

Charles nods and Naruto said "Very well." as he concentrated so both Charles and Logan could hear "_I know the reason you want to kill Sabertooth is because he killed your lover and unborn child."_

Charles eyes went wide and Logan snarled and Naruto said "Now I can explain how Laura came to be...You have to understand what little I do know is from either reading Laura mind or the guards at the base she was being held at....which I only read 1 truthfully before I basically started to beat the living fuck out of them so I don't have all the answers and some of what I do have I had to piece together with other things to get the story...but this group called Hydra, it's sort of like Shield but not ran by a government...at least I don't think they do. I don't know...but this group aqcuired a sample of your DNA...but it wasn't a complete sample so they tried to clone you from that sample....they tried to genetically fill in the parts that weren't complete to make a male clone...for 22 tries they failed but the 23rd try they just used the original of the DNA they had...and if my guess is right, the sample they got and the reason it wasn't complete is because it came from the source I meantioned in your head."

Logan looked at Laura and thought "_She's a clone of my unborn child."_ and said "The claws she used....."

Naruto said "From her memories, 2 years ago they put her in the weapon X program without any pain killers and encased her bones with Adamantium...they also put her third claws in her feet."

Jean gasped as she covered her mouth and the others weren't doing much better.

Logan frowned and said "Do you know anything else."

Naruto said "I've been trying to help Laura recover because...like her I was also a weapon." as he extended his right wrist blade shocking them before he withdrew it and said "I know what's she going through better then everyone here, well except you maybe...I also know that Hydra fucked up when they put the bonding on her..she had just started to grow as a teenager when her bones were coated meaning she can't grow any larger so I figure within the next year or 2 she is going to most likely break her Adamantium bones inside her body and be crippled for life....but I plan to help her."

Logan asked "How." as he eyed Naruto

Naruto leaned his head back and said "I can help her but the details of how have to remain a secret because they could be linked back to my origins which is something I can't allow right now. Just know that I can and will help her soon."

Logan frowned and Charles asked "So what is it you are here for exactly."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You may or may not have notice the construction going on at the north end of the cape just north of here. That construction is mine. I am aware of things that others may think are secret like Cerebro, the danger room, as well as the X-jet. I wish I could tell you how I know about these things and no, no one has betrayed any of you and I have not went in your minds but I can't tell you how...at least not right now because it's to dangerous for you. What I can tell you is this....the very first mutant was named En Sabah Nur, but he now calls himself Apacolypse and he is over 5000 years old." making all the X-men wide eyed.

Jean asked "But how is that possible."

Naruto said "That's something I can't tell you right now....but what I can tell you is that he is alive and he will be appearing soon before the world. What I am doing right now is trying to warn the X-men about him. You can research his real name and the name he calls himself and I can point you in the right direction to look but until you discover more about him yourself I can't tell you anything else about him. I plan to contact Magneto and give him the same info I have just given you as I know that both you and him will be curious about an ancient mutant appearing after all these years and once you have found all you can you will come to me for the rest of the info I can then give you. In the mean time I am starting my own little school like yours here as well as the one Mystique is creating. I plan to teach mutants to use their powers or in some cases to better control their powers to get rid of some weakness like your Scott."

Scott lip twitched and asked "And what weakness might that be and why would I be interested in learning anything from you."

Naruto smirked and said "The weakness that if someone took your glasses or visor that you would basically be blasting everything to hell half blind. I can teach you how to turn on and off your eyes where you can see without your visor. You will still need the visor to use your eyebeams but I can at least teach you to see the blue sky again."

At this everyone eyes widen to some degree and Charles asked "How."

Naruto said "May we go to the danger room so I can give a live demonstration without destroying the mansion."

Charles thought a moment and said "Very well. Follow me." as he turned and began to wheel away.

Naruto used his powers to lift Laura and set her back down on the couch and looked at Logan and asked "You coming."

Logan said "No, I think I'll stay here with the kid."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "Right....Just don't try to wake her or anger her." as he began to follow the professor, Jean and Scott.

When the 4 got to the Danger room Scott said "What is this demonstration."

Naruto said "To demonstrate what I can and can't do I will have to touch you for just a second and you will feel a slight drain on your energy. What I am going to do is borrow your powers for a moment which will cause my eyes to fire your eyebeams but then I will start turning them on and off to show you what I can teach you. Will you agree to this. I only need to touch you for just a second."

Scott looked at the Professor and Jean said "It's alright Scott. I'll make sure nothing happens."

Scott nods and Naruto reached over and barely touched scotts wrist and Naruto eyes began to glow before they blasted the wall and Naruto closed his eyes and said "Now I am just like you, now watch." as he opened his eyes and the eye beams still fired but then they began to spit and sputter before stopping and Naruto said "And now to turn them back on." as they began to blast in spits and sputters before going full blast.

At this the 3 X-men were wide eyed as Naruto closed his eyes and said "Don't worry, your powers will fade from me in a few minutes and you will get your energy back shortly."

Scott asked "How did you do that."

Naruto said "Well, I could go into the long scientific explanation but I don't feel like it so I will give you a shorter version. Place your hands to match mine. This is called the Ram seal....no, move your thumb just a little to the right...good. Now move your hands apart and put them back together in the same position."

Scott asked "Why."

Naruto sighed and said "All mutant powers have the same energy source in our bodies called Chakra. Normal humans don't have chakra because it is a mixture of mental and physical energy forming in a set of coils made of energy that is created by the X-gene in our bodies. The Ram seal is a focusing seal that draws on chakra in the body and by learning to feel the Chakra by moving your hands in and out of the ram seal you will learn to feel your own chakra and be able to draw it out like this." as he put his hands in a ram seal and a huge blue aurora of energy formed around him and Naruto said "This is my chakra. I use chakra to turn on and off my powers like the one I used to borrow your powers so I don't suck the energy out of every person I touch. Learning to draw on your own Chakra is the first step. After you can draw on it and bring it out like I just did the next lesson is learning to control it through special excercises that are designed to specifically train to use Chakra. By getting control of your chakra then you will be able to move it to certian areas of your body or withdrawing it from those areas like your eyes which will either shut off or turn on your eye beams."

Charles said "Amazing. How did you discover this."

Naruto said "I didn't.....Apacolypse did.....Nearly everyone on the island I am from knows the information I just gave you and most of us are trained to use chakra."

Charles asked "Trained to do what exactly. I mean if what you said is true then that means that nearly everyone on your island is a mutant."

Naruto said "We are...every man, woman, and child are mutants having had our DNA experimented on for over 400 years by Apacolypse."

Jean said "Impossible...if what your saying is true then we would have heard of an island like that."

Naruto smirked and said "You have...but Apacolypse has technology from the distant future at his disposal and he has placed a cloaking device around our island...most of the world believes our island is a myth....We know it as the elemental nations...the rest of the world knows our island as Atlantis. Cya." as he disappeared in a puff of bluish black smoke.

Charles frowned as he looked at where Naruto was and Jean asked "What do you think Professor."

Charles said "I think that I am going to research this Apacolypse and En Sabah Nur. If what he says is true then I fear the fears the scifi community has about mutants might become a reality."

Scott asked "What makes you say that professor."

Charles said "If what he said is true, why would someone whose lived so many years hide an island and experiment on the people there and train them to use the powers he gave them. Think about what Naruto called himself."

Jean gasped and said "He called himself a weapon."

Charles nods and Scott asked "What do you think Professor. Should I trust him teaching me."

Charles said "For now yes since the lesson he seems to want to teach you would help you greatly but I want you to keep an eye open for anything strange."

Scott said "Right."

Jean said "Um Scott...I think it's getting close to the time for us to leave to goto the game."

Scott said "Oh yeah...I guess with everything that's happened I lost track of time." as he looked at his watch.

Charles said "And I have to get ready to meet our new student who is arriving today."

Up in the living room Logan was glaring at Naruto as he floated in the air and said "Kid, when I get free I am going kick your ass."

Naruto shrugged and said "I told you not to wake her up but I come up here and find you messing with her hair. She's a very light sleeper and you can quit faking Laura."

Laura frowned and sat up and said "I was checking my surroundings for threats."

Naruto said "I know, but it's time to go. Tell your dad you will see him again later and he can come by and try to catch us at our place but tonight we are staying at Mystiques."

Logan screamed "WHAT...WHY WITH HER."

Naruto shrugged and said "I have my reasons. I'll wait outside for you Laura." as he turned and walked outside.

Logan glared at Naruto back as he still floated and Laura walked over and said "By Logan....oh, and threaten him again and I'll kill you." as she drew back and kicked him right square in the nuts.

Logan eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out and Laura leaned over and whispered "I...thanks." struggling to say what she felt before she turned and walked out.

Naruto smiled from where he stood listening to her thoughts and reading her actions and he asked "So are you ready." as she stepped out.

Laura nods and they both left. After walking for 20 minutes with Naruto having his arm around Laura with her head resting on his shoulder and Naruto said "Tired."

Laura said "A little....I don't know why though. I feel physically fine."

Naruto said "It's because your emotions are coming through. The more you interact and are allowed to actually feel the more you are regaining what was taken from you."

Laura bit her lip and Naruto allowed her to think over his words and as the Brotherhood house came into view Naruto got a smirk and whispered "Lets have some fun a moment." as they hid behind a car and used his powers to make the knocker knock on the door.

A few moments later Principle Darkholme opened the door and looked around and frowned before she closed the door. As she went a few steps away from the door the knocker was heard again and she growled before opening the door.

She looked around and narrowed her eyes and suddenly the knocker began to knock again and she looked at it a moment and said "Who ever you are, come on out."

A voice from behind her inside the house said "Why do we need to come out when you should just come back in." causing her eyes to widen as she turned and saw Naruto and Laura standing there in the hall connected to the living room.

Darkholme turned and walked in and closed the door and said "How did you get in here."

Naruto waved his finger and said "Uh uh, the question you should be asking is why are we here instead of Xaviers place."

Darkholme frowned and said "Well what's the answer."

Naruto said "Would you mind if we had a seat. I mean you did offer us a place to stay."

Darkholme said "Very well." as she motioned toward the living room.

When they walked into the living room she said "I'm surprised you came here."

Naruto frowned and said "So what shall I call you, Principle Darkholme, Mystique...Raven."

Mystique frowned as she changed into her real appearance and Laura tensed a moment before Naruto placed his hand on her neck and she closed her eyes as her eyes fluttered.

Mystique said "Why are you here...Who are you really."

Naruto smirked and said "Well, my place isn't built yet and I don't want to stay around Charles and Jean to much right now. Their both to...inquisitive for their own good and might try to dig for answers they are not ready to find the answers to questions they know nothing about. By the way, should I expect Sabertooth to be arriving in town anytime soon."

Mystique said "I don't know...why." as she eyed Naruto and Laura.

Naruto looked at her with half lidded eyes and said "It's irony I guess. We are all connected in a chain of lies and deception, pretending to be what we are not while desiring for the day that we can become who we are." as he shook his head.

Mystique asked "What are you going on about. Answer my question."

Naruto said "Graydon Creed, son of Victor Creed aka Sabertooth and Raven Darkholme aka Mystique, Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, son of Mystique and Azazel, Anne Marie aka Rogue, Adopted daughter of Mystique and Irene Adlere aka Destiny.....One time lovers ending in tragedy but never a lover for you. Always having to be someone else, denying yourself and your own feelings and heart....."

Mystique screamed "GET OUT." as she jumped to her feet before she felt vertigo before she found herself held to the wall with Naruto standing in front of her as she gritted her teeth and Naruto changed to Sabertooth and said "Always for the mission." as he changed to look like Azazel and said "Always for others goals." as he changed to Destiny and said "Always having to hide your own heart by finding comfort in those who don't see the real you." as he changed to Graydon and said "Being torn apart from the inside by the hatred your own blood has for you." as he changed to Nightcrawler and said "Fearing the blame your own blood may have for you." as he changed to look like Rogue and said "Only finding family by finding those who could be used as weapons for others." as he changed to look like Magneto and said "Working for the goals and dreams of others while ignoring your own goals." as he changed to look like Mystique as 3 kagebunshin appeared looking like Graydon, Kurt, and Rogue and said "Your own dreams." as he changed to look like himself as the kagebunshin went up in smoke and said "Or your own _desires_." as he said the last word with lust in his voice.

Mystique looked at Naruto eyes and for the first time in many years broke down the walls around her heart and emotions.

Naruto thought "_Laura, please find a room for yourself to sleep tonight. I'm going to take her somewhere to speak privately with her and see if I can't get her join my cause."_

Laura thought "_Alright."_ as she got up and left the room before Naruto used his powers to take himself and Mystique out of the house and appeared in the woods away from the town.

Once they did Naruto saw Mystique was an emotional wreck and he simply held her from behind as she cried.

It was 15 minutes later when she regained enough control to notice she was no longer in the brotherhood house and notice where she was.

She looked around and Naruto said "Feel better."

She was instantly on her feet and moved several feet away glaring at Naruto and Naruto looked at her and she said "I'm going to kill you."

Naruto said "No your not." in a confident tone.

Mystique asked "Oh, and why is that."

Naruto looked at her with kindness in his eyes and said "Because I'm probably the only person in all your years of living that can see the real you and not asking or making you pretend to be someone your not. I know the fears in your heart, the doubts in your mind and the pain in your soul. Your scared right now because for the first time in a long time your vulnerable, mentally, physically, and emotionally. You have nothing to hide from me and so you don't have to hide and pretend to be something your not. Something you yearned for all your life."

Mystique who tried to look confident uncousiancely took a step back as Naruto stood up and said "Right here and now you have nothing to protect the side of you that you have hidden from the world and your scared of what I will do or can do to you and why have I freed this side of you....the answer is I want to give you exactly that. I don't care about your abilities, or what you could do for me, or anything like that. I don't have to ask you to pretend to be someone else for my goals. For the first time in your life the shoe is on the other foot. It's not what you can do for me or who you could become but what I can do for you or what I could become....all you have to do is give in and I can give you what you want the most."

Mystique asked in a scared and unsure voice with a tiny amount of hope in it "And that is."

Naruto walked forward and walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach as he whispered in her ear as he lightly nibbled on it "I can give you the pleasures of the flesh as you are without using you as you have been used. I can also return your son Kurt to you and allow you to hold your daughter without fear of her taking your powers and memories. I can give you the family you have dreamed for and fulfill the desires you have."

Mystique bit her lip as she felt him nibble on her ear and she asked "And what's in it for you."

Naruto moved to her neck and began to lightly nibble on her collar bone and said "I'm as far beyond mutants as mutants are beyond humans. I'm most likely immortal and will have a long and lonely life. I wish to live a life with little to no regret and help others do the same. For Laura, I am giving her back her humanity, for Rogue I can give her the ability to touch another human and someday to have a family of her own without fear of killing them with her touch and for you I can give you what has been lost...release...release from the pain, release of your desire, and release from hiding. Turn around and look into my eyes and see that I see you, eyes wide open seeing the beautiful woman before me and seeing the pain she once had and know that none of that matters to me as all I see is the real you and I am giving you the keys to the doors that had been sealed hiding you all these years and you are now free to make the choice of will you unlock the door and begin a new life or will you stay in your personal hell." as he stepped back.

Mystique turned and looked at him as he stood there with arms wide open and he said "All you have to do is step through the now open door and embrace a new future."

Mystique looked at Naruto and his arms and bit her lip before slowly taking a step forward follow by another and another before she was pulled into the warm embrace of Naruto arms as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Laura was awake in the kitchen of the brotherhood house and she scrunched her nose as she looked at the cabinets and said "Theres is very little food here."

A female voice from behind her said "Sorry about that. With it just me here and I'm hardly here for very long I usually just eat out." causing Laura to turn and see Mystique standing there in a bathrobe.

Laura sniffed and said "You have Naruto scent all over you." causing Mystique to blush.

Mystique said "You don't know the meaning of the word tact do you."

Laura looked confused and Mystique shook her head and said "Never mind.

Naruto came walking in pulling his shirt on and said "Morning ladies."

Laura said "Morning Naruto."

Mystique looked at Naruto and said "Good morning." and Naruto walked over and kissed her on the lips causing Laura to go wide eyed.

Naruto broke the kiss reading Laura thoughts and walked over and kissed her also and said "There. I didn't forget you. Now why don't you both get ready for the day because I got something special planned for the 3 of us."

Mystique said "Oh, and what's that."

Naruto looked at her and said "It's a secret but if things go the way I plan they will then by the end of the day you both will be very happy with me...or at least happy with yourselves. Now go get ready." with a smile on his face

Laura frowned and said "I got a feeling I won't like what you got planned...but I will go get ready." as she left the room.

Mystique asked "You sure you won't tell me."

Naruto said "Nope."

Mystique said "Fine." as she left the room.

After both ladies returned a little while later Naruto walked over and hooked both their arms with his and before the ladies knew it they were standing in front of Xavier mansion.

Mystique blinked and frowned as she notice where they were and she asked "Why are we HERE."

Naruto said "Relax, I just need to tell Scott something I forgot yesterday before he kills himself and one other thing and then we can leave for my plans." as he reached over and knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door opened and Storm was standing there and she saw Mystique and frowned before she asked "Can I help you." as she looked around for some kind of ambush.

Naruto said "Hello Storm. I'm Echo, this is Laura. I'm sure you probably heard about us."

Storm said "Yes. The Professor told me about you." as she eyed all 3 of them.

Naruto said "Good, may we come in for a moment. I need to give Scott a warning about what I showed him yesterday before he hurts himself on accident that I forgot to meantion. I give you my word Mystique is with Laura and I going out for plans as soon as I deliver my messages and she had no idea we were even coming here."

Storm frowned and said "Very well, Please come in." as she stepped aside.

As the 3 walked in Laura tensed and a growl was heard as Logan came in the room followed by Scott, Jean, Charles and Mystique eyes widen slightly as she saw Kurt walk in also.

Charles said "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit."

Naruto said "Well, I came by for 3 reasons and I brought both Laura and Mystique here with me so they don't know why we are here. The first reason I forgot to meantion to Scott that he needs to be careful and nod over do that training excercise I showed you yesterday about drawing out your chakra. If you use up all your chakra in your body you will die but it also refills with eating and rest so train for about 15 minutes and rest for about 5 minutes with that training until you can tell your own levels. Once you can draw it out come by my place and I'll show you the next step."

Scott said "Yeah, I want to learn to control it even more after last night."

Naruto asked "Last night...what happened."

Scott frowned and Naruto blinked and said "You blew up the gas tank at the football field kitchen."

Mystique screamed "WHAT. Do you know how much that cost to replace that." as she looked at Scott angrily who was taken back by Mystiques actions.

Charles coughed giving a glance to Mystique who caught it and said "Please do not read others minds Naruto."

Naruto said "Sorry Professor but that is actually one of my powers I am unable to shut off even with all my training. I can control all of them but that one. I've fined tune my abilities to at least only read surface thoughts."

Charles said "I see...perhaps I can help you with that."

Naruto shook his head and said "Sorry professor. I got things in there that you can't see." as he tapped his head.

Charles said "Well if you change your mind...so what is the other reasons you are here."

Naruto said "Well...the first is I have some good news for Scott here and I also got some news that will surprise you Professor but might not be as happy about and will most likely take you away from your duties here for a while. The first is I have found out that your brother Alex Summers is alive Scott." making several wide eyed.

Scott asked in a shocked and startled voice "What...are you sure."

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and said "This is a phone number and an address in Hawaii. Your brother survived the...'incident'...with your parents plane but believes you are dead as well. He is a mutant whose powers are just starting to manifest and his ability is to shoot beams of energy out of his hands much like your eyes. The address and the number is the home of the people who adopted him."

Scott slowly took the number and said "How...How do I know this isn't some kind of trick."

Naruto said "Pick up a phone and talk to them. I'm sure once Alex gets back from surfing that you can talk to him and ask him something only you both would know to prove he is who he said he is and I am willing to take you to see him later today since I need to speak with him as well about learning to control his powers and...other things."

Scott frowned and Charles said "If your brother is alive Scott I am sure we could arrange to meet him with the X-jet."

Naruto placed his hand on Mystique waist and said "Well before you all decide on what to do about that I have some other news I need to say before I can tell you about what I want to tell you Professor. The first is I would like to introduce Kurt to his birth mother." as he looked at Mystique whose eyes went wide.

At that moment everyone elses eyes widen as well and Kurt said "Vother." in a questioning tone as he looked at Mystique as a hundred different emotions played across his face.

Naruto felt Mystique was ready to bolt when he said "Relax. I promise I will explain things. Have faith in me please. I told you I would help reunite you with your family but you need to have faith in me."

Mystique bit her lip and closed her eyes and nods slowly and Charles said "Perhaps this would be a conversation that would best be discussed sitting down...well for everyone else at least." as he tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Kurt asked "Are you vreally vmy Vmother."

Mystique said quitely "Yes." as she was lead into the living room by Naruto.

As everyone sat down or in Logan case stood Naruto said "I guess I will explain it since it's very painful for Mystique. It starts back shortly after you were born Kurt. Your mother husband had died and your father had betrayed your mothers trust and feelings and left her and you were on the way. You have to understand she is a shapeshifter so she can hide her appearance and at the time she had hid herself as a normal looking woman but when you were born the delivery caused her to reveal her true self and the people of the village she lived in freaked and tried to kill her and you. In her weakened state after giving birth to you she was running through the woods and the villagers had hunters with dogs chasing her and they caught her at a bridge and the dogs attacked her knocking you from her hands and you fell into the ravine below as she was being attacked. I guess your powers must have saved you but when she got free she began to search everywhere for you even as she was injured until her injuries made her unable to go on. She was rescued by her current associate who helped her back to health and she continued her search hoping you were alive and eventually she did find you but you were already living with the ones who raised you....she started to take you then but she wanted you to have a better life then the one she was living because she had promised the one who saved her she would aid him in changing the world for those who are mutants like us so she decided to let the ones who raised you keep you but she has spied on you a few times but she was afraid as she is now that you would hate her for leaving you but you should realise she only did it to protect you and give you a better life. That was why she sent a message to Charles here about you because she thought he could help you."

Charles looked at Mystique and said "You were the one who sent me that message."

Mystique slowly nods her head while keeping it down and Kurt looked at Mystique and after a few moments said "Vmother....Vthank you." making Mystiques eyes widen as she looked up at Kurt in shock and asked "What." in a frightened voice.

Kurt said "VI have a vchance at a better life and vits vbecause of vyou. VI can understand vthe pain you must vhave felt and vI would like the vchance to vget to vknow you vbetter and be a vfamily.....vThe ones who vraised vme are vmy vparents but vso are vyou vmother."

Mystique said "I...I don't know what to say...I...I..."

Naruto said "I think that for now you both should step back and let what you have heard and feel sink in. You've just met and you have all the time in the world to get to know each other and there are things you both will have to come to terms with. Kurt...what you need to understand is your mom is still fighting to try and make a better world for mutants just like the professor here is trying to do. The person she is working with and the profesor both want a better future for our kind but they sometimes don't agree with the way things are done and there maybe times were the stance on an issue between the group she is with and the group you are with maybe on opposite sides of the fence but know that your mother does love you and if things work out then you will get to meet your step sister soon as well."

Kurt said "VI vhave a vsister."

Naruto said "Yes. There are things about that situation that neither I nor your mother can explain without some people getting hurt but I will try and help you 3 have a chance to be a family. I would try for your half brother but...well.."

Kurt said "Vi have a brother as vwell....vwhat about vhim."

Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Mystique who held her hands up and said "I am not saying anything."

Naruto said "I'll just be blunt. If your brother sees your mother, he'll shoot her. If your mother see's him, odds are she will shoot him. If I see him odds are I'll kill him, if he sees you he will kill you, if Logan finds out whose his father all bets are off and he'll hunt him down and torture him before killing him."

Mystique said "I won't kill my own son."

Naruto looked at her and said "He has killed 216 mutants and 111 non-mutants."

Mystique had a tear in her eye and said "But he is my son. I...I just can't."

Naruto said "I know....but you don't have to worry. He won't be killed but he's not able to hurt anyone else right now anyways."

Mystique wiped the tear from her eye and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Well, this group called Hydra who were after Laura tried to capture her when we went to Europe on our way here from South America...don't ask. I don't read Portegesse. Anyways the Hydra guys followed us into the Hellfire club trying to catch her and the fighting caused the cops to show up and everyone who was there that night were put under house arrest so he can't leave the house he's living in right now for the next 5 years and the Hydra guys will be lucky if they ever can leave the hospital again."

Mystique looked shocked and said "But..."

Naruto said "Like I said, trust me. I knew who he was before I ever came here and knew that you would be upset if I killed the little punk ass bitch."

Mystique said "Don't talk about my son like that."

Naruto looked at her and said "Mystique...I don't go looking for trouble usually and I can understand your feelings and I respect them and I have only one thing to say. He is his fathers son more then he is yours. He may not be a mutant but everything about him screams his father. Sooner or later he will cross the line even you can't bare to cross. I won't harm him unless he leaves me no choice out of respect for you...but I ask that you think of one thing before I leave the subject of him alone, What are you willing to lose before you blame yourself for not stopping him. When you blame yourself how far are you willing to go to make up for your guilt. You already know how guilt can destroy you and all you care for, look in front of you for a perfect example. A person doesn't always have to be killed to be stopped...but there are times a person does need to be punished for their actions, just to save the person life from themselves."

Mystique bit her lip and asked "Why is it that you make me feel like a little kid when I'm the older one in our relationship."

At this several eyes widen slightly and Kurt asked "VRelationvship...are you together." as he looked at Naruto and Mystique.

Mystique winced at her slip and Naruto said "Before any of you go off the deep end and start thinking of the rights and wrongs of anything that may or may not be implide by the word relationship you need to first realize the nature of our relationship. Just like I have a relationship with Laura I have one with Mystique. I know of both their situations and I am trying to help them both to recover from a lifetime of pain and suffering. Your sister that I meantioned is also in a similar situation as these 2 are and I plan to have a relationship with her to help her recover from it as well as another who I am aware of. Next you need to realize that do to the nature of my powers I am also most likely immortal or at least will live several hundred years. Because of this I have had the unique situation of having to deal with the idea of nearly anyone I will be with I will watch grow old and die before my eyes as well as possibly any child or children I may have if they do not gain that power from me. Also because of the nature of my powers I am mentally closer to 30 then the age I am...in fact, I'm not even quite sure how old I really am come to think about it....I guess when your like I am age doesn't actually become an issue anymore since it becomes meaningless after a while....In my homeland they have a saying, old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sex. I've seen 12 years old girls married with children and I've seen children younger then 6 with the blood of over 200 kills on their hands and their honored for doing it....Hell, I would have been a father in a couple of months had my sensei not killed the girl I was with at the time because she was an enemy on our mission." as his eyes glanced down as everyone looked at him in shock.

Jean said "How can you say that with no emotions. Didn't you love the girl who was with your child."

Naruto looked at Jean and said "I loved her dearly Jean. I would have died for her....She was from a smaller island connected to our Island called the land of Water...On the island the people believe that mutants are the cause of the wars we fought on the islands and so they had a civil war where the non mutants and the mutants fought each other and the non mutants hunted down and killed the mutants every chance they could...there are actually laws that allowed that to happen there.....they even killed children as soon as they were born in fear the child would become a mutant.....Her mother was one and had the ability to control ice and hid her powers and had a normal life until Haku accidently activated her own powers and her father saw it...he went into town and got a mob and brought them back to his house and killed her mother in front of her before they tried to kill her...Her powers activated again in fear and killed them all..For 2 years after that she lived on the streets as a begger, digging through garbage for food and sleeping on the streets...When no one wants you or thinks your nothing but a disease that should be killed and someone comes along and offers you a chance to live and gives you a purpose like becoming their personal weapon you would jump at the chance and would die for that person."

At this Mystique closed her eyes and Naruto said "She was with her master for nearly 6 years learning to use her powers and being his tool to kill others or whatever else he had need of her to do....When we met I knew she was my enemy and should have killed her the moment we met but I hate killing so instead I talked to her and found out why she was with a man like him when she clearly was not one who enjoyed hurting others and she told me about her life and that he gave her a purpose to live, a reason to live, and that he was precious to her for that....at the time I didn't understand completely what she meant....ironic really.....but over the time my team and I were there we got closer and fell in love and she became pregnant..I knew she was since I could detect the new life in her...eventually though a battle took place...I defeated her in battle trying to save her and our childs life by showing her that she couldn't win and to draw back from the mission they were on to assassinate the client I was hired to protect....but because she was a weapon by beating her she considered herself a broken weapon and I caused her to believe she had no reason to live...before I had a chance to tell her about our child she was carrying my sensei went to kill her master and she used her powers to take the death blow for him....it's the most painful thing in the world watching someone who completes you die in front of you and know that you had the power to stop it before it ever happened but you held back and because of that the person died....I made a promise to myself that day....I promised that I would stop the problem that caused her death that day...that's why I am here."

Charles asked "And that would be."

Naruto looked at him and said "In order to stop the problem that caused her death I have to first eleminate the fear in the hearts of people about mutants. To do that I have to bring peace between mutants and non-mutants. Next I have to stop the mindset that we are nothing more then weapons to be used like a bomb or a gun to point at the enemies of the governments we live under...and finally I have to stop those who would turn us into weapons for their own goals...by doing this I can bring peace to the world for mutants and non mutants and then I can use the world as a model to show the people of my homeland that their way of life is wrong and help them find a new way of life and have them join the rest of the world that they are ignorant of."

Mystique said "You speak of things that are impossible to do."

Naruto asked "Then why do you fight for the same thing. Isn't that basically what you been trying to do since your son was born."

Mystique frowned and Naruto smirked and said "Stop frowning woman before it gives you wrinkles. You just been reunited with your son in all these years and you have yet to remove that stick from your ass and give him a hug. Changing the world isn't something that can happen overnight but it is possible. When people are willing to step forward and make an example for others to follow a movement will begin. I plan to be one of the examples for the world to follow. By helping mutants and non mutants to build a brighter future together then those who follow me will do the same and soon it will go from one person to a small group, to a movement that will snowball getting bigger and bigger until it can't be ignored and all those who stand in it's way will be consumed and burried by the avalanche that the actions of just one person started....that reminds me, Logan, you don't know where Shield headquarters is located do you."

Logan blinked and said "Shield...yeah, why."

Naruto smirked and said "Well, what better way to help bring light to the idea that mutants are not evil then help bring back the first mutant the United States government created. I plan to cure the degenerative disease caused by project rebirth to Captain America."

At this everyones eyes widen and Logan said "But that's impossible."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and smeared some blood across the scroll and a CD appeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto said "This is actually the cure right here. Don't ask how I got it. It's best you not to know but it's the cure. I plan to break into Shields headquarters and hack their computer files to find where they got Capt. cryogenically frozen at and then kidnap him to administer the cure and no Laura, you are not coming. Shield doesn't know about you yet and I don't plan for them to find out either."

Logan asked in an unsure voice "Are you sure that it's the cure...What if it isn't."

Naruto said "I got this from my another mutant who is...well how do I say it...To put it bluntly he's a time traveler who I trust completely."

Is there any statement Naruto can make that doesn't cause everyone to go wide eyed.

Storm said "Time travel...is that possible."

Charles said "It appears so, you meantioned that Atlantis was hidden by an advance cloaking shield from the future. Did you get this from Apacolypse."

Naruto smirked and said "Nope. Actually I got it from Captain America himself to help cure my genetic mutation from the experiment that gave me my powers."

Scott said "But Captain America not a time traveler...is he."

Naruto said "No, but when you deal with time travelers they can come to the past or future or can take someone with them. Can't say anything else but this is the cure to save him. So about that location....ah, thanks Logan."

Logan frowned and said "Stay out of my head kid."

Naruto said "Would if I could but I can't cause I'm fucking your daughter gramps so..."

Logan lunged at Naruto with his claws out and froze in mid air and he snarled and said "Let me go." as Naruto burst out laughing

Naruto calmed down a little and said "Relax man, I was only joking. Don't let your anger get the better or you or you could put yourself and others around you in danger Logan. I won't sleep with Laura because that would be like I was Haku master using her for my own purposes. Right now Laura is devoted to me because I saved her from Hydra and if I asked she would swear her life to me just as Haku did her master. Only an enemy would use that kind of situation against you and use you that way. Laura has actually tried to seduce me herself but I refused to return it because I want her to learn to be human and not a weapon before I will have a relationship with her as more then a close friend."

Mystique frowned as she heard his words and thought of Magneto saving her after Kurts birth and then she asked "What about you and me. Aren't you doing that with me, especially after last night."

Naruto sighed and said "Have I asked anything of you Mystique, honestly have I asked you to do anything but let me be there to help you heal the wounds on your soul by reuniting you and your children."

Mystique looked down and said "No."

Naruto said "And I don't plan to either. I have the same ability you do." as he changed to look like her before changing back and said "I have no need of your powers, I have my own wealth and resources. The only thing you could offer me that I don't already have is companionship and that is what I am offering you as well. In the end you come out winning everything and I am breaking even so No, I am not using you moment of weakness against you. If anything, you are using mine against me."

Mystique looked down and said "I guess your right."

Naruto said "I know I am...but now onto other matters, Professor..I believe Scott won't be able to use the X-jet because you and Storm will be taking the X-jet to see your ex-wife...and your son." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Charles said "My son." in a questioning voice.

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah...I'm afraid that if you don't see him soon though that his powers will destroy him and everyone around him and the person he hates the most...you."

Charles frowned and said "What do you mean."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "His name is David and like you he is a Telepath...but the best way to describe his powers is the old bible story about the man who was possessed by many demons who called themselves Legion....That is exactly what is happening to him and it won't be long before the other personalities inside of him break free of his control and he sets his sights on targeting you and the X-men because in his own words, _you had time to take care of other peoples freaks but not your own._ The only person who could help him is you but it won't be easy and he will use your emotions against you to try and use you to seal away some of his other personalities...which they will also try and trick you into doing since not all of the personalities are his but instead people whose minds he was linked to when they died. I don't know all that much about him but I can tell you that his powers make it where he can turn his mental telepathy into reality so if you have Storm fly you there you need to have her leave you to face him alone because he will use her weakness against her and you and if you tried to take one of the other students here, especially Jean he will break their minds to hurt you or try and possess them...and in Jeans case he will see her as someone who has similar abilities as him and turn his rage on her for having your help when you weren't there for him, regaurdless of the fact you didn't know about him. Here is where he lives." as he held out a piece of paper.

Charles took the paper and looked at it and asked "Why have you gone out of your way to inform Scott and I about our long lost family as you have...What are you after."

Naruto looked outside a moment and said "Tell me Jean...do you feel the sensation in the back of your mind since we first met. Something that is familiar but wrong."

Jean blinked and pursed her lips and said "How do you know about that."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Kiss me." shocking everyone as Scott glared at Naruto and Jean got red faced and said "WHAT. WHY the hell should I."

Naruto turned and said "Because I want you to use the kiss as a mental bridge to enter my mind and see something. I want you to see what it is that is ringing in the back of your mind about being wrong and for you to know why I know what I know about you and the X-men. The professor could try and get through my mental defenses but run into a mental trap that I placed to protect myself that would trap his mind as would every other telepath on the planet but you. The only way any of you will get the answer to the questions you have about me is doing this. It doesn't have to be more then a simple friendship kiss like you would give a parent or a child so I don't ask for any emotional response but I want to make sure that you would not go into the areas of my mind that I can't let you see which is why I am willing to open a link for you to enter into the area I want you to go. It's your choice."

Charles asked "Why don't you let me see what you want to show her. Why her."

Naruto said "Because it's not only Jean that will be entering my mind but someone else whose sealed inside of Jean mind. The one who is the source of her mental powers, that like your son will soon be taking over Jean mind and body but not out of anger or hate but out of curiosity like a newborn child who doesn't understand the values of right and wrong and the concept of human emotions and will use the powers in Jeans body without the thought of what those actions are doing to others. You may have heard the song about shooting a man just to watch him die. That is exactly what will happen to Jean if she does not face the other being inside of her as she will become a puppet controlled by the other being as she is forced to watch herself do things that she knows is wrong while the other being will experience life through Jean. Right now Jean is in control of her body but it won't be long before she starts losing control because of the other being becoming more powerful. That is all I can say and it's not a choice that anyone but you can make Jean."

Jean frowned as she saw the Professor bite his lip and Jean asked "How do you know about this other being if neither the Professor or myself have encountered it. How can I know this isn't some kind of trap."

Naruto turned and held his arms out wide and said "Because you can feel it inside your mind, like someone sneaking through your memories like a kid wanting to spy on their parents work they do and glancing toward me trying to figure out why something is there and you know it's there for a reason but you can't place your finger on it or why you know it's there. Something more innocent, more nieve, more child like. Like you want to ask something but you don't know how or why you want to know it."

Jean said "Get out of my head."

Naruto said "I'm not, the professor is using all his powers to monitor me and all he is finding is mental shields that I have up with no way in or out. If I was using my powers he would have already have stopped it but he hasn't because I am not in your mind. I am mearly stating a fact about something I know is true and if you want to know what it is I know then you have to take a chance." with a smirk.

Scott said "Jean, don't do it, he's like the pide piper, using words and actions to lure us into his trap. I don't know what you want but I'm not letting you harm Jean."

Naruto leaned his head back and laughed and said "Harm her....god that's rich. Pheonix would destroy me for even thinking of doing that. Anyone else here I could beat or destroy because I am as far above mutants as mutants are above non mutants but the being inside of Jean is one that makes me look like a single cell organism compared to a human. You can't understand the depths of the powers inside of Jean....but it's not your choice Scott just like it's not mine. The only one here who can make the choice is Jean herself." as he turned from looking at Scott to looking at Jean.

Jean looked at Naruto a moment before she closed her eyes and her hair began to sway slightly in the breeze and the Professor eyes widen slightly and Naruto frowned as Jean opened her eyes slowly and Naruto said "Hello Pheonix."

Jean turned her head slightly to the side as she looked at everyone in the room and said "**Strange...How am I there when I am here."**

Naruto said "Pheonix, if I may ask, would you please return control of the body you are in to her but listen, watch, and feel what she heres, sees, and feels. I promise you that all the questions that you both have will be answered."

Jean turned her head to the side as she closed her eyes and Jean stumbled slightly and opened her eyes with a little fear in them and Naruto moved forward and helped catch her and said "Jean, are you alright."

Jean glanced around a moment before she lunged forward and kissed Naruto who had only a moment to brace himself as he felt her shove her mind desperately into his.

Jean found herself appearing inside a white void as Naruto appeared and another Jean appeared with her hair standing up and Naruto said "Hello Jean, Pheonix....I know you both have questions but please watch and you will understand." as the world around them changed to where Naruto was born with the Kyuubi sealed in him, being kidnapped by Apacolypse who expiremented on them, then being rescued by the X-men before they showed where Jean and Pheonix began to merge and then the events around M'Kraan Crystal. Then they saw the Dark Pheonix and the events around it.

Once that was over Jean was in shock by what she saw and Pheonix who was floating in the air looked at Naruto and said "**Hmm....While you are him you are not him....I must know**."

Naruto eyes widen and he screamed "NOoooo." as the Pheonix spread it's wings consuming everything inside the white void.

Back in reality a few seconds had passed since Jean kissed Naruto and they both broke apart with Jean flying backwards a few feet and hovering in the air as Naruto fell to his knees as his head hung low as his eyes were pointing to the ground.

Jean who was looking at the form of Naruto said "**What is this feeling I feel.**....It is what we call Sympathy, Regret, and Compassion.....**I do not understand. I have never experienced this before.**....It is understandable that you don't understand as there are times humans don't understand as well...**What will happen now.**....We will not let his sacrifice be in vein.....**How will we do this.**....we will figure it out together now that we understand.....**Can we work it out together....**Yes, I believe we can.....**What shall we do about him....**......we must correct our mistakes......**But is it a mistake....**in this case, yes. If this is what I am going to do then I can not follow the same path I would have....**We are one.....**Yes, we are one.**" **as she slowly slowered to the ground.

Scott said "Jean...are you alright." in a concerned voice

Jean turned to Scott and said "No Scott....I don't think I'll ever be alright again." as she looked at Naruto sadly.

Professor Xavier wheeled over and said "What happened Jean." as he saw Laura and Mystique try to get Naruto to move while whispering to him.

Jean closed her eyes and said "Professor....I..."

Naruto said "Jean....don't." in a tired voice.

Jean said "No Naruto, what has happened can't be allowed to happen. I know everything now. We were was wrong to search your entire mind like that and I understand why you wanted to hide what you did but..."

Naruto looked at her and said "JEAN....I'm a weapon. I always have been and always will be one. Stop...please." as he was still on his knees.

Jean bit her lip and said "I...I can't Echo. I can't sit back and act like everything is alright when the ones who have caused you to suffer and the ones who turned you into a weapon was us." causing everyone else but Laura to look confuse.

Charles said "Us...What do you mean us." in a shock voice.

Another voice from the room startling everyone said "She means the ones who turned Echo into a weapon were the X-men and the Brotherhood." causing everyone but Naruto and Jean to turn to the voice who both recognised it.

Jean said "Hello...._Son_." before she turned to see Cable standing there shocking everyone who looked at the figure standing there dressed like an X-men.

Naruto frowned and said "Great, there goes the neighborhood...So what's my 2nd least favorite time traveler doing here."

Cable said "So Reload really did replace me, Huh Echo."

Naruto glared at him and said "I will still cut off your nuts doppleganger...Why are you here."

Cable snorts and said "Give it up Professor, you can't scan my mind....though I have to ask how YOU know me." as he looked at Jean.

Jean said "You should already know that answer Cable. Now why don't you explain why you are here because I am not in a very..._motherly_ mood right now."

Cable said "That is what I have come here to speak with you about. The timelines are starting to destroy themselves and I don't mean changing them Echo but I mean literally destroying themselves."

Naruto frowned and said "What do you mean."

Cable said "Echo, the original Echo who was kidnapped and expiramented on by Apacolypse fought and killed Apacolypse."

Naruto said "Yeah, good guys won, good job...so why are you here. Shouldn't you be happy about that."

Cable said "Normally I would....except by him killing Apacolypse he changed the history of the world and thus all histories began to be destroyed."

Scott said "Who are you and what are you talking about. Why did you call him son Jean. Would someone explain what's going on." as Mystique got in a position to watch was was going on better.

Naruto sighed and Jean said "Cable real name is Chrisopher Scott Charles Summers...He's the son of a clone of me in the future and you Scott." shocking everyone.

Naruto said "Now that we got that out of the way and we can explain later, what the hell do you mean destroying that bastard is destroying history."

Cable said "Do you remember Apacolpyses origins."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah, a baby found in the desert durring ancient egyption timeline nearly 5000 years ago grew up and killed the Pharoah who was a time traveler from the future, yada, yada, yah. What about it."

Cable said "We don't know how the baby who became Apacolypse appeared in the desert but we have found out 2 things. The first is that the time traveler who made himself Pharoah was in fact Reload."

Naruto eyes went wide and said "What...how is that possible. Why would he go that far back into the past to the time of Apacolypse and not kill the bastard."

Cable said "We don't know for sure yet. We do have a few theories though...considering that we found out that the baby who became Apacolypse...was your son."

Naruto got a shock look on his face but he wasn't the only one as he fell to his ass and said in a confused voice "My...my son...but how is that possible. I mean he created me. Hell I wouldn't have been born if it wasn't for that bastard so how in the hell could I be his father when he created me."

Cable said "And you created Reload. All 3 of you are paradox's in the universe. None of you should exist at all but you do. The real Echo killed Apacolypse but lost his ability to have children in the battle. If what we think is happening is real then when he lost the ability to have children he couldn't give birth to Apacolypse who couldn't be taken to the past by reload for whatever reason so he couldn't begin his quest to change humans into his own likeness which means some of his early experiments to give humans better immune systems to help change them later and him hiding atlantis from the rest of the world didn't happen so all the people who would be born from his experiments or interference won't be born and things that he effected in the course of human evolution didn't happen so everything that he should have had an effect on in over 5000 years ceast to exist."

Charles said "The grandfathers paradox.....it's a theory that if you went back in time and killed your own grandfather then you wouldn't even be born." as he saw the questioning looks several people were giving him.

Cable said "Exactly...which is why we came up with a solution of turning you into our weapon Echo. In order to keep the universe as we know it from being completely destroyed we needed to figure out who Apacolypse mother is so we can ensure that he is born so he can somehow be either sent to the past or he somehow appears in the past. We know the father is you. We don't know who the mother is so what we did is have Reload use his powers and absorbed the powers of the original Echo before his fight with Apacolypse and he went back in time to right before Apacolypse would have kidnapped you and had him give you, your future powers and memories that we slightly altered to either get you to stay in the elemental nations or leave the elemental nations and come out into the rest of the world so that we have a better chance of finding out who the mother is. The nannites in your body have placed a tracer program in your very cells so any child you produce will be tagged where we can look at the body of Apacolypse and find the tracer program and it will tell us who is his mother once he is born so then all we have to do is make sure that you will wind up with her over and over again in every universe to give birth to Apacolypse."

Naruto frowned as he bit his lip and Kurt asked "VWhy vwould vyou do vthat."

Cable said "Because the lives of hundreds of billions of people rest in the balance. It's alright if Apacolypse is killed now but you have to give birth to him so he can be sent to the past."

Naruto glared at Cable and said "THIS is why I hate Timetravelers....so if you altered my memories to make me want to leave the elemental nation then what the fuck am I suppose to do oh so great _Master."_

Cable said "You were given the idea to change the world to bring about peace similar to the way the original Echo did by helping to relieve some of the emotional pain others would feel since you would be properly motivated to help those who you were empathic to do to your loss."

Naruto eyes slowly widen and said "And what loss would that be." as he looked at Cable.

Cable said "Didn't you find it odd how one moment a person could be in front of you and the next be taking a fatal strike some distance away."

Naruto screamed "YOU BASTARD." as he appeared in front of Cable who had a small device in his hand that he activated and Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to the floor as Cable pulled out his blaster and pointed it at everyone in the room causing them to stop their attacks as Naruto stopped screaming in pain.

Cable said "Look, I don't like this either and believe me, I wan't Apacolypse dead nearly as much as you do Echo. I only volunteered to be the one who came to the past to inform you about what was going on because you knows that I wouldn't show up with some bullshit story and that it must be something very important for me to show up. I'm sure you can guess why your on the floor but I will explain it but first I want you to know I wasn't the one who caused Haku death and neither were the X-men or the Brotherhood....Nimrod was."

Naruto who was gritting his teeth from the pain he had felt a moment ago and said "WHAT. IN. THE. HELL. IS. GOING. ON. CABLE. I want answer NOW."

Cable said "The WE I was refering to was not the X-men or the Brotherhood. The We was the World Government in the timeline that Echo killed Apacolypse and lost the ability to have children. Nimrod came from the future and informed the world of that timeline that reality was being destroyed and he informed them of the info I just told you about Apacolypse, you, and Reload...They arrested Reload and you and had Reload drain him of ALL his powers killing him. They then had him go back in time to before the battle that you would have lost the ability to have children and change time by making sure the battle didn't happen....but that wasn't good enough. They couldn't take the chance that it wouldn't happen again and no one would be there to save them...They forced Reload as a slave to start going in the past to right before Apacolypse would kidnap you to begin his experiments and give you your future powers as well as altered memories so they can try and track down who Apacolypses mother was so they can make sure he is born. If a world happens where Apacolypse isn't born or you lose the ability to have children, Nimrod as well as several Sentinals will come to that timeline and begin to exterminate mutants....but the thing is Nimrod who is designed to kill mutants is actually sabatoging the program the goverment of that timeline is running to either kill or make you unable to have children so they can purge each timeline of all mutants as they are program to which is why I am here to ensure that doesn't happen."

Naruto who had healed said "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you were you stand Cable."

Cable held up a scroll and said "Inside this is all of your gear from the future to protect yourself. Once we can find out who Apacolypses mother is we can make sure he is born until the timeline where the Nimrod that is trying to sabatoge this is from and once that timeline ends we can use that info to change history without the need for Apacolypse to torture and kill countless mutants and non mutants in his experiments." as he dropped the scroll.

Naruto looked at the scroll on the floor and said "Any idea who his mother is."

Cable said "Not really since this is the first timeline that I have gotten involved in. Again I'm sorry Echo for using the mutant slave collor program they have in your nannites but I'm sure the items in that scroll will make you feel better."

Naruto frowned and said "Let me ask something Cable....what do YOU think I should do."

Cable frowned and said "The faster I can find out who Apacolypses mother is the faster I can make sure Nimrod doesn't get involved. I think Reload found out who Apacolypses mother was and either kidnapped her before he was born or kidnapped him after he was born to go back in time to protect the future and make sure Nimrod didn't kill the infant Apacolypse."

Naruto looked outside and said "And Apacolypse."

Cable said "I've killed him 6 times myself in 6 different timelines and I would do it a hundred more if I could....but he's not my son...but he could be my brother." as he shot a look to Jean before a portal appeared and he stepped in.

Naruto said "And that is why I HATE time travelers....What." as he picked up the scroll.

Storm said "Will you explain what is going on."

Naruto said "Basically a humaniod machine called Nimrod which was specifically designed to hunt and kill mutants is trying to destroy all mutants by destroying the source of mutant evolution...Laura, if you don't mind why don't you spend some time with Logan, maybe beat the shit out of each other in the danger room but no killing...and Mystique, my plans for today went to hell but this is a good chance for you and your son to talk some more. I need to go find a bar with a shit load of alchohal and kill a few million brain cells because I'm mentally tired after today."

Laura said "Let me come with you."

Naruto said "I don't think that would be a good idea Laura. Not yet." as he looked out the window with lost eyes before he disappeared from the room.

Mystique looked around and Jean said "You won't find him. He just found out that his entire life is a lie and those he thought he could trust have betrayed him while also not betraying him but are being used so he doesn't know what to think."

Mystique asked "And how do you know that."

Jean said "Because I know everything he knows right now because Pheoniz and I basically mind raped him...now if you will excuse me, I need to go lay down." as she left the room.

Laura turned to Logan and said "Think you can handle me."

Logan stuck out his claws and said "Bring it half pint." as he motioned for the elevator to the danger room.

After they were gone Mystique looked at Kurt who said "Um...vwould vyou like to go up to vmy vroom to talk vmother in private."

Mystique looked at Charles who nods and both left the room.

After they were gone Charles said "Scott, If you want go ahead and call that number and speak with your brother and Storm will go with you to meet him....I have some things I need to think about as well as prepare for." as he wheeled out of the room.

Scott looked at Storm who said "I'll prep the black bird."

Scott said "Thanks...but doesn't this seem so...."

Storm said "Unreal...yes...but it also seems to be real as well. I just can't help wonder how much our lives will change now."

Scott said "Me too." as he walked over to the phone and began to make a call.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Naruto was sitting at a small bar on the other side of town shape shifted to look like Iruka when he felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned around and blinked a moment before he snorts and said "And why am I not surprised doc." as he turned around and took a drink from his bottle of beer.

Jean had an amused look and said "Hey bartender, my friend here is ready to go, give him 2 for the road so I can take him home since I'm his designated driver."

The bartender said "Sure...but the second beers not for you is it."

Jean said "No but my friend here will probably want to argue unless he has a beer or 2 to make it back to his place with."

The bartender said "Get those kind all the time...There you go, I'll bring you your change sir."

Naruto said "Keep it." as he grabbed the bottles and began to walk toward the door and stopped to look over his shoulder and said "You coming doc. It's not every day a guy has a beautiful woman come pick him up in a bar."

Jean shook her head as she walked over and said "This way." as she walked out and Naruto followed her to Scott car which Naruto raised an eyebrow at and Jean said "Scott not home and I asked if I could borrow it if I filled it up and he said yes."

Naruto snorts and said "He loves you." as he set down in the passanger seat and opened one of the bottles and took a sip.

Jean set down in the drivers side and said "He's not the only one apparently." as she began to drive them away.

10 minutes later they were parked on a cliff over looking the town and Naruto who had remained silent but moved to sit on the hood of the car asked "So what did you come find me for doc. I can't see you going to a bar."

Jean laughed as she grabbed the unopened bottle and said "I'm not as straight an arrow as you might think Echo." opening it and taking a sip of the beer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing she hadn't reacted to the beer meaning she's drank before and said "I see." as he took a drink of his.

Jean sighed as she swallowed some of her beer and said "You want to talk about it."

Naruto snorts and said "Talk about what. The fact I just found out the man I blame for all the pain and suffering in my life turns out to be my son, or the fact that my own step brother from what I was told is in fact using me as a weapon or the fact that everything I know and have worked for in life has been a set up to make me jump through hoops like a puppet....I can't think of a single thing to talk about." as he swallowed all of the beer left in his bottle before throwing it against a tree where it shatters.

Jean said "Or we could talk about the fact you finally got one of your childhood fantasy to come true and got a kiss from me." with an amused voice.

Naruto said "Well there is that, unfortinately I didn't get the chance to enjoy it since I was to busy trying to keep you and pheonix from going postal on my mind which I failed at."

Jean sighed and said "So what are you going to do."

Naruto leaned back against the hood and looked at the sky and said "I...I don't know...I promised Scott to help him control his powers which I still plan to do and I still plan to help Rogue control her powers and reunite Mystique with her as well. That will keep me busy for a while, after that...who knows."

Jean frowned and said "What about Nimrod. None of us could fight him as we are now. Were not trained enough to face him."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I think we have no choice. If Cable was telling the truth then why would Nimrod care about making Haku die if he's trying to sabatoge the project unless Haku was Apacolypses mother and he was the unborn child she had. If that is the case then we have no choice but to get stronger."

Jean sighed as she finished her bottle and threw it against the same tree as Naruto did and said "So your still going to do it, aren't you."

Naruto blinked and asked "Do what."

Jean said "Your thinking that the chance that is the case is only a small percentage, that maybe Nimrod doesn't know who is Apacolypses mother and is only killing those who you get pregnant."

Naruto chuckled and said "And the professor got onto me for reading others minds. Shame shame Doc."

Jean who was also sitting on the hood of the car turned around and sat herself down on Naruto legs pinning him in place and said "I told you already, I'm not as straight an arrow as you thought Naruto." as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto leaned forward pulling her close and after a few enjoyable moments of kissing he broke the kiss and said "What was that for doc."

Jean smirked as she leaned down and whispered in his ear "Maybe I like the idea of chasing the _bad_ boy." saying the word bad seductively.

Naruto frowned and leaned back and looked at Jeans eyes and said "What about Scott or Dunkin...what about the future. Cable."

Jean smirk got even bigger as she raised her eyebrows and said "Who says they need to know anything...we could be friends....friends with benifits."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and Jean said "No, It's all me Naruto. Pheonix sees and hears what I hear and see but she's letting me live life while she experiences it through me."

Naruto said "It's not that. It's just that I never figured you of all people would have this side to you. It's shocking....which is why I'm questioning it. What are you really after Jean. You wouldn't just care for a friends with benifits kind of relationship. You care to much to do something like that."

Jean sighed and flipped off of him and laid her back against the windshield of Scotts car and said "I'm...confused. I saw all the memories you had of the other life...I've seen the future that is coming and I know that things are going to be different. Our lives will never be the same....I realised that our lives are just to short...that it could be all over in an instant...seeing your death does that...even with everyone bringing me back to life.....but...but I can't stand to have that life...I looked at my relationships with Scott and Duncan....Do you know the reason why I am dating Duncan, it's because I wanted Scott to grow a back bone for once and fight for me."

Naruto said "So you wanted him to get jelous...is that what your after now."

Jean laughed and shook her head and said "No, I'm tired of playing with boys. Scott needs to grow up or get left behind...but I'm not going to sit back and let life pass me by any longer when I realise how fragile it is...I'm tired of watching life pass me by, I want life to grab me and pull me close and ravage me, show me the wonders, the pleasures, the pains, and everything else it has to offer....I don't want to go quitely in the middle of the night in my sleep but kicking and screaming with every ounce of energy of my being." as she turned and looked at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and said "And you want me to be your guide huh."

Jean said "Think your up for the job."

Naruto smirked and Jean found herself pinned to the car with Naruto on top of her and he leaned down and whispered in her ears "What are friends for." before he began to kiss his way down from her ears to her collarbone where she began to moan in pleasure....."

Inside Jean, Pheonix thought "_Oh my....if this is pleasure for mortals, give me mortality."_

The next day at noon Jean pulled into the X-mansion and Scott came out of the house and said "So did you get the tank filled Jean....are you OK, your limping."

Jean smirked and said "Don't worry scott, I'm fine and yeah, I got the tank filled." and thought "_Mine and the cars."_ as a small blush appeared on her face as she tossed him the keys.

When she walked into mansion she heard someone sniffing the air and she saw Laura come running into the room and blinked as she saw Jean and sniffed again and said "Great, first the old hag and now the prep. When is he going to get to me."

Jean got an amused look on her face and Laura eyes widen as Jean sent the images of what happened between her and Naruto the night before into Laura head and Laura got an extremely red blush on her face.

In the Professors office, Charles eyes went wide as he fell out of his chair and he thought "_Note to self, have Storm take Jean to get on the pill....perhaps have Storm get on it as well just in case."_

Jean smirked as Laura legs fell out from her and she looked at Jean and asked "Are you really that flexible."

Scott who came in asked "She's very flexible being such a great athlete."

Laura snickered and Jean covered Laura mouth and whispered "Want my help so you can join the _fun."_ saying the last word seductively into Laura ear.

Laura looked at her and said "read my mind."

Jean did and her eyes went wide and said "We are definately trying that."

In the professor office, Charles flew back with a nosebleed and thought "_If I wasn't worried that they would leave over it I would get a restraining order for the entire female race from Naruto. It appears that he has the ability to bring out something in woman more dangerous then any enemy....their inner perverts."_


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday and the beginning of a new week at Bayville High when Naruto walked into the building and saw some people seem to move out of his way while others seem to be eying him.

As he went toward his locker he saw Jean and Laura both standing at Laura locker looking like they were waiting for someone and it didn't take any powers for him to know who and he said "Hello doc, Laura. How are you both today."

Jean said "Still a little soar but other then that I'm pretty good."

Laura said "I feel alright I guess."

Naruto nods and spins his combination and opens his locker and Jean asked "What happened to you yesterday. I mean I thought you would come back by the mansion to get Laura."

Naruto shrugged and said "Seen an old army buddy if you know what I mean. He's seems to be in better health then he was before my visit though."

Jean and Laura eyes widen and Laura said "You actually did that."

Naruto smirked and said "I am a man of my word." as he slammed his locker and asked "So anything interesting happen."

Laura said "Nothing much. Dads in recovery at the mansion."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean recovery. What happened."

Laura shrugged and said "He wanted to see what I was capable of so I showed him."

Naruto stopped and said "And you won."

Laura frowned and looked away and Naruto said "I see...so what did happen."

Laura sighed and said "I passed out from healing so much. Dad though took more damage then I did."

Naruto laughed and said "I could have told you that would happened. Experience and stamina can win more battles then youth and power...but don't worry. I'm proud of you and I'm sure he is as well. Use this as an example to learn from."

Laura said "Well Jean said she was willing to help me increase my stamina...I'm going to try out for a school team."

Naruto eyes widen and he said "Really...that's great...so are you shielding your thoughts or is Jean shielding them."

Jean said "A girls got to have her secrets."

Naruto laughed and said "Yeah, I guess they do. So anything else happen."

Laura said "Mystique and her son spent pretty much all day Saturday together and she came back by the mansion Sunday to see him for a few hours. Scott went to see his brother and they spent the night in Hawaii before coming back yesterday. Xavier was bothered by something but what I don't know but I do know that he couldn't look at Jean or me after she returned from her night out and Storm told us the Professor thought it was a good idea for her to have everyone at the mansion have a check up."

Naruto bit his lip and burst out laughing catching several peoples attention and Jean asked "What's so funny." in a hushed tone.

Naruto said "Oh, I'm sure he's just wants to make sure your taking all your vitamins and things like that. After all, you got to be in top form with all your extra training your doing."

Laura looked confused a moment but Jeans eyes widen and she turned beat red as she figured out what Naruto was refering to. Naruto said "What, laughters the best medicine for the body and the soul. Try it, your live longer." as he looked at the people staring at them.

Jean said "Your hopeless." as she shook her head.

Naruto said "Exactly." as he walked into class and said "Hey, isn't blue boy suppose to be back today."

Laura said "I believe that was what the teacher last week said."

Jean smirked as she saw Duncan sitting on his desk and he waved at her and Jean said "Enjoy the show." quitely as she walked past Naruto and Laura who moved to take their seats while watching Jean...well Naruto was watching Jeans ass as she swayed it seductively that caught several guys eyes in class and Scott had to grab his glasses to keep them from falling off his nose.

Duncan saw Jean sway and said "Ah Jean baby, how are you today." as he put his arm around her.

Jean said "You know, I'm actually feeling kind of _hot_ today." as she began to lightly unbutton the top button on her shirt before she unbuttoned the second one and she said "Maybe you could help me _cool _off." as she put her finger under Duncans chin getting him to look at her with perverted thoughts going through his mind before she shoved him backwards slightly while causing the seat he was in to tilt backwards and he said "Woah, woah, oh shit." as he waved his arms trying get his balance before he fell backwards pulling the fire alarm down with his hand causing the sprinkler system to come on in the school.

As everyone began to scream slightly in shock as the water fell on everyone Jean said "Well if you can't stand the heat, find someone not so hot because as far as I'm concerned, we are through Duncan." as she finished un buttoning her shirt showing everyone that she had a black T-shirt with a Pheonix on the chest and no sleaves as she pulled her outer shirt off and tied it around her waits before walking over to Naruto and Laura and Naruto said "Damn doc, that was cool." as they began to laugh leaving the classroom.

When everyone was outside Scott came over to Jean who was leaning against a tree with Naruto laying on the grass besides the tree with Laura sitting on a tree limb directly above him and Scott asked "What was that back there Jean. Why did you do that."

Jean asked innocently "Do what Scott."

Scott started to say something when Duncan came over and said "Jean, what's going on. Why did you say we were through." as several people looked at them from different locations.

Jean said "Because I don't like cheaters." causing several people to go wide eyed as they thought that Duncan cheated on Jean while Naruto sent a thought to Jean "_That was worthy of one of my pranks Jean. I guess I rubbed off on you."_

Jean thought "_No, you rubbed off IN me a lot."_ with a smirk.

Duncan sputtered and said "But Jean I..."

Jean held up her hand and said "Talk to the hand because I'm not listening to any more of your lies. I saw the proof with my own 2 eyes and you know it so why don't you go back to your buddies and play hide the viniwini because as far as I'm concerned your not even worth my time CHEATER."

Duncan sputtered and saw several members of the school body whispering and he tried to find something to say and he spotted Naruto and said "YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." as he went to grab Naruto when a hand grabbed him from behind and just like a week before he let his anger get the best of him and turned to punch the person who grabbed him who happened to have been Principle Darkholme who blocked the punch.

Every eye outside of the School was wide eyed as Principle Darkholme said "Mr. Mathews. That is your last strike. First you harrass our new students last week, setting off the fire alarm in the school causing mayham and damage to the school, attacking a fellow student during the football game friday night, attempted assault on another student that I tried to stop and then you attacked me. You are hereby expelled from Bayville High school and all your credits for this semester will be lost."

Duncan screamed "WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT. IF YOU DO THAT THEN I LOSE MY SCHOLORSHIP TO COLLEGE."

Darkholme said "Then you should have thought about the consequences of your actions before hand Mr. Mathew. Since you are still a minor I will be sending the bill for the damage to the school to your parents who will have to come pick you up from jail."

Duncan screamed "WHAT...WHY ARE YOU GOING TO SEND ME TO JAIL. WHAT FOR."

The sound of fire trucks pulling into the school was heard as well as paramedics and a police officer and the Police officer came over to Darkholme and asked "Are all the students safe Principle Darkholme."

Darkholme said "Yes though this is a false alarm caused by our now former student here. He is also responsible for assault on several other students. I'll have to cancel school for the rest of the week to have the water damage cleaned up so if you could have the fire department shut the sprinklers systems off I would appreciate it officer."

Duncan said "But that wasn't me. It was an accident, Jean caused me to pull the alarm.

Jean said "Me, all I did was tease you to show you what was in front of you before breaking up with you. You were the one who was acting like a fool and fell back pulling that alarm."

Darkholme said "And I saw that myself since I was about to enter the room to bring a new student in."

Naruto said "Speaking of, where is Kurt." as he looked around.

Darkholme said "His legal guardian was still here and has taken him home to get cleaned up from Mr. Mathews latest discipline problem.

Naruto nods and thought "_So what really happened."_

Darkholme thought "_Kurts holographic watch shorted out from the water."_

Naruto thought "_I see....want some help getting the school cleaned up later. We could get dirty at the same time."_

Darkholme shook her head and said "Sorry officer, what was that. I have water in my ears so I couldn't understand you." as she blushed lightly.

The officer said "Well I will contact the radio stations and inform them and the TV station that due to the prank of a student the school will be closed for the rest of the week and the parents will have to come pick up their children."

Naruto said "Hey Principle Darkholme, I know I'm pretty new here but I got an idea that could help get the school cleaned up faster and also teach the students something valuable so we won't have to cancel school early today."

Scott said "Are you sure Naruto. I mean we don't want to cause anyone to get hurt." as he tapped his glasses.

Jean, Naruto, Mystique, and Laura all thought the same thing "_Boyscout."_ and Naruto said "I'm sure Scott."

Darkholme asked "And what is this idea."

Naruto smirked at her and on that day the students of bayville learned why Naruto was refered to the prank master from hell.

Half an hour later a student said "Come on everyone, we can do it...Your going down teach....Charge."

2 floor buffers with a person sitting on each one who was holding a football tackle pad that was 3 foot wide and 4 foot long side ways where the long ways was in front of it and the buffers were being pushed by 2 others students each as they shoved the water down the hall building up the water as they were being pushed while a teacher was sitting on desk top that had been turned upside down and was being pushed by the water like a surf board down the hall with kids in the rooms shouting for the teacher who was losing his balance as they held the water from entering the rooms along the hall while 7 class rooms had done had the water shoved into the hall for each teacher who taught in that class was seeing if they could make it to the end of the hall without falling off.

At the end of the hall the fire fighters, the paramedic, and the police officer with Principle Darkholme all stood and the cop said "I didn't believe it would work but you actually were able to turn the school into a surf tunnel.

Hank McCoy said "It's basic physics actually. The water is displacing the weight of the mass of the person sitting on the desk pushing them like a car hydroplanning or in this case a surfer being pushed by a wave."

Darkholme said "I admit I was a bit skeptical myself at first but I'm glad I decided to listen to Uzumaki idea."

Naruto at the other end of the hall said "Alright Mr. McCoy, our class is getting the water shoved out into the hall for our attempt, you ready to show everyone your inner beast."

Hanks eyes widen slightly and said "Well I wouldn't call it my inner beast but I am sure I can show you a thing or 2." as he walked down the mostly dry as the buffers were moved to the end of the hall.

As he got on the desk top he waited and a shout from Naruto was heard saying "Ready....Set....GO." as the buffers were starting to be shoved down the hall pushing the water forward again as Hank found the board he was sitting on was being lifted up off the floor and began to be pushed down the hall gaining more and more speed as the water built up and Hank surprised everyone but jumping from his seated position to standing on the board and said "Surfs up Dudes and Dudetts." as he rode the desk top all the way down the hall shifting his weight to stay balance until he reached the end of the hall as the water was pushed out of the door to the main building....right on top of a woman with black eyes and blond hair who was wearing a white polyester shirt and white pants and black boots.

The woman sputtered as she wiped the water off her face and said "And here the weather man said it was going to be sunny today."

Hank sputtered and said "Sorry about that miss. Are you alright."

The woman said "Yes....though may I ask what is going on here." as she looked at Hank.

Principle Darkholme said "Sorry about that Miss, we had an incident with our sprinkler system earlier today and we have turned the clean up into a school project. I'm Principle Darkholme, can I help you Miss....."

The woman said "Carter, Sharon Carter. I was looking for a student named Naruto Uzumaki. Would he be a student here."

Principle Darkholme said "I am not at liberty to say do to the privacy policy of our school though if you can tell me what your reasons for looking for that person I might be willing to answer you."

Sharon reached for her purse and pulled out her ID and said "I am with the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law Enforcement Division otherwise known as SHIELD. I am afraid I can't say anything else then that unless I speak with him."

Naruto said "Naruto walked behind the adults standing in the doorway and said "Oi, what's going on, are we going to keep on getting the water out or what." causing the adults to turn to look at Naruto and Sharon seen Naruto and said "Blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whiskers on each cheek. You are Naruto Uzumaki, are you not."

Naruto looked at her and said "Hmm...concealed knife in right boot tip, one up each sleave, a lock pick hidden in your hair behind your right ear, a 9mm pistol behind your back with a 22 magnum revolver strapped to your right leg, right index fingernail laced with a paralyzing agent, a slight slouch to your left side, a minor explosive compound inside your earings, a pair of light reflecting contacts, a tracking chip in the strap of your purse, a radio transmiter hidden in your left ear, a tattoo on your lower back from spring break in Miami 4 years ago, immunization shot sites on your left arm, and 3 visa passports with 3 different names while your real one is concealed in the lining of the purse...Your with SHIELD, aren't you."

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Sharon said "Yes. How did you pick up on all that."

Naruto said "I''ve pissed Hydra off and they used most of the same tricks you used. It's not hard to know what to look for when you've had it being used against you. So what can I do for you since you identified me."

Sharon said "May we speak privately."

Naruto said "No, I can't leave school property without the Principle permission and I've got nothing to hide so why don't you just tell everyone what you need of me."

Sharon put her hand to her ear and asked "First, what did you do to anger Hydra."

Naruto said "Went looking for a club in Europe to go dancing one night and ran into them at a place called the Hellfire club. They apparently had problems with the club and attacked the place right after I went in. They don't like witness."

Sharon was quite a moment and said "The head of our agency wishes to speak with you about a couple of illegal aliens who were captured by the coast guard off the coast of the Florida keys. They claimed they were looking for you."

Naruto said "Got a description on them. I might be able to save the government a whole lot of time and money if you do and if you want I have my US citizenship papers to show my parents were US citizens who married and I was simply born out of country and I've had all my legal papers filled out to clear up any red tape."

Sharon was silent a moment and said "A white haired man in his late 50 with strange markings on his face and..."

Naruto said "Slightly heavy build, muscled, wears a wierd version of something you would expect from a japanese theature or something."

Sharon said "Yes." and Naruto said "His names Jiraiya Oil and he was suppose to be my godfather but he abandon me to live on the streets the day I was born and took most of my parents inheritance and bought hookers, alchohal, and to pay owners at hotsprings to let him watch woman change and bath. Only reason he's probably looking for me now is because I've claimed what money and property my parents made sure he had no access to and he wants to try and get his hands on it so he can continue to live the lifestyle he's become accustomed to reguardless of who suffers for it." in a bored tone.

Sharon blinked and frowned as she heard this and heard her commander and said "I see. Would you happen to know a Hatake Kakashi then."

Naruto said "Yes, he was an instructor I was assigned as a student to but he's a pedophile I had pressed charges against when he tried to stick his fingers in my ass claiming it was a way to make me stronger. Of coarse it was his word against mine and since he was a respected instructor nobody believed me so I stayed away from him. He's also a big fan of the porn Jiraiya rights based off the woman he spied on in the hotsprings."

Sharon winced and said "Um...how about Maito Gai."

Naruto shuddered and said "You know the hippies in the 60's, the ones who took the hard drugs. That would be him. He speaks about the flames of youth. I think he might also be a dealer since he had brainwashed this kid my age into dressing and acting just like him."

Sharon rubbed her head and said "What about Asuma Sarutobi."

Naruto said "Smoke stack. I can't say much about him besides the fact he gave me my first pack of cigs for a birthday present when I was 5....well there was that time he also took me into a whore house with him when I was 6." and thought "_Of coarse that was suppose to have went to his brother who got the book on kunai set instead that I was suppose to get...that was also when we were looking for his brother who was cheating on his wife."_

Sharon pulled the ear piece out of her ear and winced and said "Damn, gives his name a whole new meaning.....What...what about Kurenai Yuuhi."

Naruto got drool on his mouth and said "Now that is one fine woman. Lost my virginity to her and her friend Anko and another girl named Ayame 2 years ago for my birthday present. Good times...good times."

A shout of "WHAT." was heard through the ear piece that started to smoke.

Sharon said "Boss...boss you there."

Naruto said "Only problem with ear pieces like that is they can't handle high pitch noises. So since your boss isn't able to talk to you anymore you got anymore questions."

Sharon said "Um....did you have any positive role models in your life."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Are those you have sex with positive role models."

Sharon said "No."

Naruto asked "Are the ones who give you alchohol or take you drinking positive role models."

Sharon sweatdropped and said "No."

Naruto asked "What about ones who show you how to peak on woman in he bathhouses."

Sharon slapped her head and said "No."

Naruto said "Men who want me for my body."

Sharon shuddered and said "NO."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "What about someone who tells me the only way to pass is to steal."

Sharon said "For the love of god, NO. Did anyone teach you or guide you into anything positive."

Naruto said "Woman are like a fine wine, while young they are sweet but also a bit bitter because they don't have age or experience on their side but as they get older the sweetness may go down but the value of them goes up because they trully do get better with age."

Sharon asked "And who taught you that."

Naruto said "A gentleman never kisses and tells." with a smirk.

Sharon glared at him and said "I see. Please do not leave the area because my boss will most likely want to speak with you again...just out of curiosity, there was also a group of teens with them when they were found. Do you know anything about them."

Naruto said "Yes, if you got one by the name of Sasuke whose hair looks like a chickens ass then you might want to put him in solitary confinement. His brother slaughter his entire clan in front of him before mentally, physically, and most likely sexually messed with him. After I started getting away from Kakashi he started spending all his time with Sasuke promising him power to get revenge against his brother. His brother told him the only way for him to trully get stronger is to kill his best friend and he believes him so he's a risk to the general population. There might also be a blond hair girl and a pink haired girl. Their parents have been basically telling the girls to whore themselves out to Sasuke since they were 6 because Sasuke has a huge trust fund left to him by his parents after his family was killed by his brother. Maybe you might be able to get them some help for that as well."

Sharon said "I'll see what I can do...but may I ask, what is the name of the country your from."

Naruto said "I can't say or some people who are owned as slaves that I am friends with will be killed. Slavery maybe illegal here but it isn't there."

Sharon said "Very well. Then I guess I'll let you all get back to your..fun." as she turned and walked away.

Principle Darkholme said "Well everyone, it's already lunch time and the parents should have all been notified and the school buses are all ready to be loaded so if you are walking or don't have you own transprotation please get on the buses to be taken home, if you have your own way home then please go now."

Nearly all the kids cheered as they left and Naruto thought "_I wonder if her boss was Fury or Capt." _as he disappeared grabbing Laura hand and appearing at the mansion he had built and said "Welcome home Laura." as he lead her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

As the events in the Xavier institue happened on Saturday with Cable explaining why Naruto had his powers another meeting was happing in Shield Headquarters, Nick Fury, Department head of Shield looked at the group of individuals in front of him and he said "3 days ago the Coast Guard picked you up off the Florida keys in an unregistered, unknown cargo vessel in US waters. Your nation of nationality are currently unknown to us so you have been handed over to me for security purposes. My name is Agent Nick Fury and your stay here will be determined by your cooperation. Now who is the leader of this group here."

A blond haired woman with Pig tails stood up and began to speak and blinked as her words came out in another language and said "That would...what the hell."

Fury said "Each of you have had a computer chip implanted in your skulls that will translate your words to english despite any language barrier which is also why you were able to understand me. Now who are you."

The blond hair woman said "My name is Tsunade Senju, Sannin of Konoha in the land of fire in the elemental nations but I've been told that the rest of the world calls our country...Atlantis." as she looked questioningly at some of the others.

Fury blinked and said "You don't know that name of your own country."

Jiraiya said "Excuse me um..Agent Fury, but if you would allow me to bring out a video I believe it can explain most of your questions along with why it seems that we don't know about our countries name. May I."

Fury said "You were searched and no video was found."

Jiraiya said "Obviously you've never encountered seals before. If you would allow me a small demonstration I am sure you will find that I do still infact have the video on me."

Fury frowned and said "Proceed." while he unstrapped the strap on his gun under the table.

Jiraiya raised his sleave and Fury saw several tattoo in his opinion and jumped back drawing his pistol as a small puff of smoke appeared and he pointed the gun at Jiraiya who as the smoke cleared could be seen holding a video tape.

Fury said "What was that."

Jiraiya said "A seal. Think of it like a suit case that you can store things in without having to worry about size or weight." as he pointed to a seal on his arm.

Fury slowly lowered his gun and said "Soldier....the tape."

The door opened and a soldier walked in and took the tape and turned on the TV in the room while taking the tape out of the room. A few moments later the screen showed the Chunnin exams semifinals with the Hokage explaining about the rules of the Chunnin exams and then as the board first picked Sasuke name and then messing up and picking Naruto and Kiba name. They watched as Naruto began to control the metal balls and Fury thought "_Mutant."_

As Naruto then disappeared and reappared he blinked and thought as the metal blades shot out of his wrist "_That's similar to weapon X.....what the hell."_ as he saw Naruto steal Sasuke powers.

As Naruto began to explain the different genes and how mutants came to be Fury thought "_Interesting....demons?....Jinchuuriki's?.......just like weapon X but even more extreme."_ and whispered "Adamantium." catching everyones attention.

Kiba said "What was that."

Fury said "If my guess is right then that metal is called Adamantium." as he looked back at the TV.

As he listened he asked "Genjutsu."

Kurenai said "Illusions sir."

Fury thought "_Cloaking technology.....WE HAVE GOT TO FIND THIS KID IF HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH.....that's off the coast of South America."_ as the video finished Fury pursed his lips and said "So you are all from Atlantis and your here for what exactly."

Tsunade said "Sir, we know nothing of these lands or the technology we have seen. Honestly from everything we have seen and heard it appears that Naruto was telling the complete truth. The leader of our village we are from sent us out into the world to try and track Naruto down to find out about the world he revealed to us and to keep the world from attacking us because if what he said about those bombs were true then we would stand no chance against an attack on our lands."

Fury said "That was pretty accurated actually. We have bombs that are nuclear and can do that kind of damage and can be launched from hundred of miles away. All we would have to do is either have a satalite lock onto it or have the cordinate for it. We could even have guys fly over the location at the speed of sound and drop the bombs from the sky."

Each of the others in the room besides Fury got a little scared look on their faces or in their eyes but Fury saw this and said "But I have no reason to reveal the location of your homeland at this time and as of this moment you are not an enemy to my country...but your not an ally either. I need to know what you can tell me about your homeland and the government there or I will have no choice but to turn over all information to my superior who may not be as kind as I am."

Tsunade frowned and Kakashi said "Tsunade-sama, I believe it would be in our best interest to tell him.

Tsunade sighed and after several moments said "Very well. From the information we have been able to gather this is the strongest nation or at least close to the strongest nation in the world. I will tell you about our land and government system if you will honor your word and do not do anything to the people of our land."

Fury nods and Tsunade said "I guess I should properly introduce the others with me, this is Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Jiraiya Oil." as her and the others began to explain the history and the government of the elemental nations...well the general common knowledge stuff.

When Sunday arrived Fury was looking at a file on his desk when the door to his office opened up and he looked up and went wide eyed and said "What the hell....Who the hell are you." as he saw who appeared to be walking into his office.

The person said "My real name is Steve Rogers, but you may call me Captain America Nick Fury." as Captain America stood before him.

Just then the phone rang on Fury desk and he hit the button for the intercom and screamed "WHAT."

A female voice said "Sir, someone has broken into the cryogenic chamber housing Captain America and taken his body."

Fury frowned and said "Captain America is currently standing in my office." as he stopped the intercom and said "How are you here Rogers."

Captain America held up a disk and said "The boy who healed me gave this to me. He told me your name and where to find this place and I just asked everyone who stopped me on my way here."

Fury blinked and took the disk and inserted it into his computer and turned to the screen behind his desk that opened up from the wall and his eyes went wide and whistled and said "Damn, that's a lot of info on Hydra. This kid...what did he look like if you don't mind me asking."

Captain America said "Blond hair, blue eyes, 3 scars on each cheek and.."

Fury turned quickly and grabbed the file he had been reading and asked "This him." opening it up and showing a picture taken from the video of the Chunnin exams of Naruto.

Captain America said "That's him....hmm, Atlantian, as in...."

Fury said "Apparently so. I've got 6 of them down in lock up right now who came looking for him. His names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Apparently the kids been busy since he's left Atlantis. He destroyed a base belonging to a group called Hydra in South America and what ever he took from there they want back badly. A weapon called X-23. He's also ran into a bar called the Hellfire club. There's 2 Hydra agents in the hospital there and about 100 people under house arrest there. I've also got tags on him using versions of his name to publish several books about mutants, mutations, and erotic romance novels. He's got the patents on a couple of items as well which alone don't seem like much but together they could change the future of modern technology. I've got a rumor that a pharmacy company is also coming out with some new cure to a cancer and the researcher who created the cure is a Maelstrom Namikaze and in Japanese is..."

Captain America said "I know....is there anything else about this boy you can tell me and why are you so willing to tell me this info."

Fury said "You were basically the inspirational founder of Shield. I've been around long enough to know that once word gets out about you being back then you will most likely either get assigned under me or take over my position."

Captain America said "You are a true soldied Fury. I can understand now why this Naruto kid told me to trust you with my real identity."

Fury blinked and said "He what...but I've never met him."

Captain said "Then we need to change that Colonel."

Fury said "I think so as well Captain...but how."

Captain said "This is still America, education for the youths is still required by law, right."

Fury said "I didn't think of that. I been thinking that with the kid being an Atlantian and their education system is so different that he wouldn't leave an obvious trail....maybe that was what he meant." as he picked up a phone and said "Yes, this is Fury. Start cross referencing all specialty schools and schools for the gifted or higher education, possibly schools that deal with mutants. Cross reference them with all alias Echo has used as well as physical characteristics." as he hung up the phone.

Captain asked "School for the gifted."

Fury said "Yeah, the Atlantians we have down in lock up had a video of him telling about the rest of the world and he meantioned meeting a man about a school for the gifted....Hmm...I wonder." as he looked across the room.

Captain asked "What."

Fury shook his head and said "Weapon X....Sorry, I forgot your not up to date. Weapon X was a project to create a super soldier similar to you ran by the Canadians."

Captain frowned and asked "Was there any success's."

Fury said "One, Logan, code named Weapon X......he's mostly a drifter after he went rogue on them but...he is associated with Professor Charles Xavier who runs the Xavier institute for the gifted. I could be grasping at straws here but when I saw this kid using his powers on the video he reminded me of Weapon X....he talked about how he was an experiment of another and he faked his death to escape. It's possible that he might have come in contact either with Weapon X or with Xavier to help deal with what was done to him."

Captain asked "Could this X-23 be another person who was experimented on."

Fury frowned and said "Possible. We have a video survelance of an incident at the London International airport of him setting off the metal detectors there. He was with a girl but we don't know anything else about her that could mean anything other then they could be dating or something."

Captain said "I see. So why not investigate to see if he might be associated with this Xavier or Weapon X."

Fury blinked and asked "Mind if I ask something Captain. I figure you would want to protect him for saving you."

Captain said "I may feel indebted to him but doing my duty of protecting this country has always been first to me."

Fury nods and presses a button on his desk and a few minutes later Sharon Carter walks in and her eyes go wide seeing Captain America and Fury said "You can worry about that later Sharon, I have a mission for you......"

The next day Captain America and Nick Fury were in the Interigation room again when the 6 Konoha ninja were brought in and Fury said "Hello everyone, this is Captain America and he will be joining us today. We have a possible lead on your runaway and we hope that you will be able to help give us info if this lead pans out.

Tsunade said "We will do all we can to help."

Fury nods and after a few minutes a video feed came on the TV and Nick shook his head and said "Should have checked the weather Sharon. Lucky 13 strikes again." when he pressed the button on a radio he had set up in the room.

NOTE:THIS MAY GET CONFUSING BUT I HAD DECIDED TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENED ON THE OTHER END OF THE RADIO CONVERSATION SO IT WILL BE GOING BACK AND FORWARD, **BOLD** WILL BE LAST CHAPTER SPEAKING.:

**Hank sputtered and said "Sorry about that miss. Are you alright."**

**The woman said "Yes....though may I ask what is going on here." as she looked at Hank.**

**Principle Darkholme said "Sorry about that Miss, we had an incident with our sprinkler system earlier today and we have turned the clean up into a school project. I'm Principle Darkholme, can I help you Miss....."**

**The woman said "Carter, Sharon Carter. I was looking for a student named Naruto Uzumaki. Would he be a student here."**

**Principle Darkholme said "I am not at liberty to say do to the privacy policy of our school though if you can tell me what your reasons for looking for that person I might be willing to answer you."**

Captain said "Smart woman, putting the safety of the students first." as Fury nods and said "Sharon, identify herself officially."

**Sharon reached for her purse and pulled out her ID and said "I am with the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law Enforcement Division otherwise known as SHIELD. I am afraid I can't say anything else then that unless I speak with him."**

**Naruto walked behind the adults standing in the doorway and said "Oi, what's going on, are we going to keep on getting the water out or what." causing the adults to turn to look at Naruto and Sharon seen Naruto and said "Blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whiskers on each cheek. You are Naruto Uzumaki, are you not."**

**Naruto looked at her and said "Hmm...concealed knife in right boot tip, one up each sleave, a lock pick hidden in your hair behind your right ear, a 9mm pistol behind your back with a 22 magnum revolver strapped to your right leg, right index fingernail laced with a paralyzing agent, a slight slouch to your left side, a minor explosive compound inside your earings, a pair of light reflecting contacts, a tracking chip in the strap of your purse, a radio transmiter hidden in your left ear, a tattoo on your lower back from spring break in Miami 4 years ago, immunization shot sites on your left arm, and 3 visa passports with 3 different names while your real one is concealed in the lining of the purse...Your with SHIELD, aren't you."**

In Shield Headquarters everyone was shocked and Fury said "What the hell. How the hell did he just verbally unarmed every weapon she has on her. Hell, I don't even know all the weapons she has on her."

As if answering his question they heard

**I''ve pissed Hydra off and they used most of the same tricks you used. It's not hard to know what to look for when you've had it being used against you. So what can I do for you since you identified me."**

**Sharon said "May we speak privately."**

**Naruto said "No, I can't leave school property without the Principle permission and I've got nothing to hide so why don't you just tell everyone what you need of me."**

Fury said "Find out what he pissed Hydra about."

**Sharon put her hand to her ear and asked "First, what did you do to anger Hydra."**

**Naruto said "Went looking for a club in Europe to go dancing one night and ran into them at a place called the Hellfire club. They apparently had problems with the club and attacked the place right after I went in. They don't like witness."**

Captain said "Smart ass. Invite him here and tell him about our guest Fury."

Fury said "You heard him Sharon."

**The head of our agency wishes to speak with you about a couple of illegal aliens who were captured by the coast guard off the coast of the Florida keys. They claimed they were looking for you."**

**Naruto said "Got a description on them. I might be able to save the government a whole lot of time and money if you do and if you want I have my US citizenship papers to show my parents were US citizens who married and I was simply born out of country and I've had all my legal papers filled out to clear up any red tape."**

Jiraiya said "That's a lie, His father was an orphan born in Konoha and his mother was from one of the neighboring districts called Whirlpool."

Fury said "Of coarse it's a lie but it will take time to prove that they are lies if he does have those papers and I bet my weight in gold that he's got great fakes. Alright Sharon Tell him this...."

**A white haired man in his late 50 with strange markings on his face and..."**

**Naruto said "Slightly heavy build, muscled, wears a wierd version of something you would expect from a japanese theature or something."**

Tsunade laughed at Jiraiya who grumbled about disrespectful brats.

Fury said "Yes, he knows you."

**His names Jiraiya Oil and he was suppose to be my godfather but he abandon me to live on the streets the day I was born and took most of my parents inheritance and bought hookers, alchohal, and to pay owners at hotsprings to let him watch woman change and bath. Only reason he's probably looking for me now is because I've claimed what money and property my parents made sure he had no access to and he wants to try and get his hands on it so he can continue to live the lifestyle he's become accustomed to reguardless of who suffers for it." in a bored tone**

Tsunade said "Sounds like he nailed the head on the dot there Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "I never abandon him, sensei told me that he would take care of him while my duties took me out of the village."

Captain America asked "What about the peeping, hookers, and Alchohal."

Tsunade said "All true."

Fury frowned and said "Sharon, ask him about......"

**I see. Would you happen to know a Hatake Kakashi then."**

**Naruto said "Yes, he was an instructor I was assigned as a student to but he's a pedophile I had pressed charges against when he tried to stick his fingers in my ass claiming it was a way to make me stronger. Of coarse it was his word against mine and since he was a respected instructor nobody believed me so I stayed away from him. He's also a big fan of the porn Jiraiya rights based off the woman he spied on in the hotsprings."**

Gai said "You didn't Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I might have used the Konoha Secret taijustu, 1000 years of death on him during his gennin test and he did complain about it to Hokage-sama who dismissed it because it was a taijutsu move created by you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed and said "With you as a teacher and Jiraiya as his godfather I'm surprised he's not a super pervert..he's not is he."

Kakashi said "I don't think he would know what to do with a woman even if one offered Tsuande-sama." while Kurenai blushed slightly."

Fury said "I'm really starting to think I should lock you both up for being a danger to society. Alright ask him about Maito Gai."

**Naruto shuddered and said "You know the hippies in the 60's, the ones who took the hard drugs. That would be him. He speaks about the flames of youth. I think he might also be a dealer since he had brainwashed this kid my age into dressing and acting just like him."**

Gai said "That was most unyouthful. Kakashi my cool hip rival, you have dimenished the flames of youth of Naruto-kun. When we get back to Konoha I will take him under my wing to teach him about the powers of Youth or I will walk around Konoha backwards 100 times."

Fury screamed "SOLDIER, GET THE HIPPIE OUT OF HERE." as 2 soldiers came in with guns and took Gai away.

Fury said "Ask him about Asuma Sarutobi."

**Smoke stack. I can't say much about him besides the fact he gave me my first pack of cigs for a birthday present when I was 5....well there was that time he also took me into a whore house with him when I was 6**

Asuma said "Wait, that was an accident on the cigs. I was shopping for him a birthday present and getting my brother a pack of cigs and got the bags mixed up on accident."

Captain America slapped his head and said "No wonder he went AWOL. Hell I might have done the same thing. Ask him about the lady here."

Fury said "Damn it, if the rest of the Atlantians are like the rest of you I should just request a nuke be dropped on your entire island to save the rest of the world...You heard the Captain."

**Now that is one fine woman. Lost my virginity to her and her friend Anko and another girl named Ayame 2 years ago for my birthday present. Good times...good times**

Kakashi and Jiraiya both blew back with nosebleeds as Kurenai winced and as Tsunade and Asuma both screamed "WHAT." looking at Kurenai in shock.

Kurenai said "I can explain. You know how October 10th is a national holiday and most ninja are off. Anko, Ayame and I were at the hotsprings drinking and relaxing when he came crashing into the hotsprings trying to avoid a mob and we hid him and ran the mob off and we all 3 decided to save him from them in case they were waiting for him to come out and we let him stay in the hotsprings the entire day with the 3 of us as all 3 of us ladies continued to drink and about sunset we went to my place and kept him with us to protect him and the alchohal got the best of us back at my place. It was an accident."

Fury said "Sharon can you hear me...Sharon...Sharon...great her radio not working. Since I can't arrest him for anything and I'm thinking of locking you all up for public safety I just hope Sharon remembers to ask about those kids that took the other coast gaurd patrol boat and escaped. You got anything Capt."

Captain America said "Are we really going to try and turn him over to these people."

Fury said "As of right now I don't know. Soldiers, take them away." as they were dragged out of the room.

Captain America said "What a day."

Fury could only nod as they left and said "At least we know where he is for now."

With the 6 ninja from Konoha after the soldiers locked them in the cell Tsunade asked "So did anyone get anything."

Kakashi said "I saw Bayville High School on the building name."

Tsunade said "I got that and I also saw a small sign on the side of the school with the city of Bayville MA."

Kakashi bit his thumb and flashed through handsigns and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu." as a dog appeared and Kakashi took a scroll written by Jiraiya and gave it to the dog who went up in smoke.

In another location a puff of smoke appears in the middle of a warehouse and Anko walks forward and takes the scroll and reads it and said "Alright, they got a confirmed sighting on the gaki. He's at a place called Bayville High School in some place called Bayville MA. Anyone got any idea where that is."

Shikamaru said "Here..." as he pointed to a map of the United states.

Anko said "Well looks like we got some traveling. Is everyone ready to go."

Several shouts of "Hai was heard and Anko said "Good, lets move out."


	8. Chapter 8

Laura awoke to find herself in her new bedroom in the mansion Naruto had built for them and she looked around a moment before getting up and getting ready for the day.

After taking a shower and getting ready she came down the stairs to find Naruto whispering quitely to a figure with a cloak covering the person and Laura sniffed the air and thought "_Female."_

Naruto hearing Laura thoughts said "My friend is awake, do not be alarmed. You can come in now Laura."

Laura stepped into the room and stood beside Naruto who said "Laura, this is Callisto. Callisto, this is Laura Kinney."

The figure removed her hood and showed a woman with black hair and an eye patch who eyed Laura a moment and said "Is she aware of us."

Laura asked "Us." looking at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto said "Not like that Laura and no, she is not aware of you or anything connected to you before she walked in here earlier. I wanted to earn you trust so I have kept my mouth shut about you."

Callisto nods slighly and said "I will think over what we have discussed. I must be going for now."

Naruto said "Very well. Would you like me to walk you out."

Callisto said "No, if your offer is real then I would like to look around some."

Naruto said "That is fine as long as you don't take the elevator behind that wall right there. It leads to a training and security room that has security features I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt by. I can show it to you once I have your trust to show you that it is what I said, I just wish to ensure yours and others safety."

Callisto said "Very well. Good day." as she turned and began to walk away.

Naruto turned to Laura and asked "Sleep well."

Laura said "The bed was better then the hotel in France."

Naruto laughed and said "A cardboard box was better then that hotel. Want some breakfast. I've already had it made by a couple of clones earlier."

Laura nods and a few moments later a kagebunshin brought a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast along with a glass of orange juice.

Laura took it and began to eat while Naruto looked at a newspaper article and Laura asked "What's with that article you have circled there."

Naruto not looking up said "There's a new sports drink factory being built on the other side of the village. It's poison to mutants. I seen it and remembered some...friends I knew and decided to stop some deaths."

Laura said "I see. So what are we doing today."

Naruto blinked and said "Hmm, well I guess that depends really. Astral has picked up a couple of new mutants that I am thinking about investigating."

Laura asked "Astral. Whose that."

Naruto laughed and said "Sorry, you remember how I meantioned the X-men have Cerebro. Well I know what the future Cerebro could do and how to make it so I made one myself that is more advance then the X-mens and I call it Astral since it's built into my danger room which is also more advance then theirs."

Laura said "Oh...so who are these mutants."

Naruto smirked and said "Their actually a small group of siblings from Kentucky. I rather you wait to meet them to know more. You coming." as a kagebunshin grabbed her now empty dishes and Laura got up and followed him out to the back yard where a Silver looking landing pad was set up on the ground and Naruto walked to the center of it with Laura a few steps back and the metal landing pad began to morph and change shape as it soon became a airplane that looked like a wind glider.

Laura soon saw as they lifted off the ground and began to fly extremely fast.

2 hours later the glider began to land on a dirt road and if folded out and Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed 4 tires and the metal change shaped to look like a car and Laura asked "What, no engine." as she saw the wheels move into place.

Naruto said "Who needs horsepower when you running on mutant power." as he opened the drivers seat and Laura got in the passanger seat and they began going down the road fast.

After about 20 minutes of driving a siren was heard and Naruto blinked and looked behind him and smirked and stopped the car as a cop pulled up behind him and Naruto thought "_Oh my, it's gomer pile and barney put together."_ as he saw a cop walking up to the 'car' and he asked "What's the problem officer.

The cop said "You were doing 65 in a 45, you have no tail lights, no head lights, no license plates...you don't even have windshields. What the hell is this thing."

Naruto said "A new car I'm testing out for one of the big 3 in detroit. It's suppose to be a more eco friendly vehicle."

The cop blinked and said "Alright smart ass, I'm going to need to see your license and registration."

Naruto said "Why, by law I don't have to have it."

The cop said "Now listen here, you most certianly do need them and don't try any of you fancy big city tricks on me."

Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing and said "Isn't there a federal law or something that says any vehicle with less then a 10 cc engine or something like that doesn't need a licence or registration to drive."

The cop said "Yeah, there's a law like that but this thing has more then 10 cc. What's it got, a 4 banger."

Naruto said "Look under the hood yourself." as he popped open the hood.

The cop frowned and walked to the front and lifted the hood and blinked seeing an empty engine block and he said "Very funny, the engines in the trunk, isn't it."

Naruto said "Check for yourself as the hood closed and the trunk opened up.

The cop walked to the back and said "What the hell."

Naruto said "Like I told you officer, it's a new eco friendly vehicle, wind powered so if you don't mind could you take a deep breath and blow so we can get on our way. We got to finish testing this thing and get it back with our results."

The cop blinked and said "Yeah right. You actually expect me to believe this car can move from a simple deep breath of air."

Naruto shrugged and said "See for yourself. If it does then you forget about the ticket and if it doesn't I'll pay double, hows that sound."

The cop said "Sure, why not." as he took a deep breath and blew on the car and to his shock the car took off like a rocket and he coughed as dust flew in his face and he waved his hand to clear the dust and said "Well I'll be damn. Where can I get me one of those." as he saw the car nearly out of sight.

Naruto and Laura both were laughing their asses off as they drove down the road.

After 30 minutes they arrived in a small mining community and Naruto drove along till they came to a dirt road that lead up to a wooden house back in the woods.

As they pulled up to the house Naruto notice several people in business suits standing in front of the house and saw an older woman looking about ready to cry and saw several teens on the porch looking upset and Naruto read their thoughts and thought "_Bankers."_ as he saw everyone looking at him and Laura as they got out of the car and said "Ah Mrs. Guthrie I assume."

The older woman said "Um..yes."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Namikaze and I've recently been contacted about possibly hiring your children for a higher education program that I am heading. Of coarse there are some more details to the deal this program that I would like to discuss with you and your children to see if they are willing to.....is there a problem gentlemen."

One of the men in a suit said "Yes there is a problem, we are here evict this lady and their kids for failing to pay their loans."

Naruto looked at the man and said "I see....who do you work for and what's your name."

The man said "My name is Cecile Roed and I work for the Like New Home and Garden Loan company."

Naruto said "Are you the owner of the company."

Cecile said "No, Mr. Murdock is."

Naruto asked "Got a phone number for this Mr. Murdock."

The other gentlemen said "Yes I do why."

Naruto said "If you give it to me I am sure I can give you employer a better offer then taking this lady home today. Which would you rather have, an older home that looks like it could use a little help, no offense miss, or possibly a better deal."

The other man said "A better deal." as he pulled out a business card and said "My name is Walker Dance sir."

Cecile said "Stupid intern, your fired." as he saw Naruto take the card and walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk and while no one could see unsealed a scroll and unsealed a briefcase and walked around opening the briefcase and everyone saw a phone in it and he picked up the phone and dailed the number and after a few moment said "Ah yes, are you Mr. Murdock.....yes, my name is Naruto Namikaze and I would like to by your loan company.....no sir this isn't a joke....hmm....really, that is a lot but I happen to know that your company isn't worth more then 1/4 of that price so I am willing to offer you 1/3 of the price you just quoted me....really, good, I'm sending the check back with a Walker Dance...yes, he's here with me along with another indiviual who I've unfortinately had to meet....yes, it's a pleasure doing buisness with you, good day." as he hung up the phone and pulled out a check book and began to write 2 checks and said "Hey Walker, this check goes to Mr. Murdock and this is a check for yourself for delivering the check to your fomer employer and as for you Mr. Roed, hit the road, your fired."

Cecile said "What you can't do that."

Naruto said "As the new owner of the loan company I can and did. Now leave, you have no business here with these people."

Cecile glared at Naruto and said "You haven't seen the last of me."

Naruto said "Your right, I unfortinately have to see you ass walking down the road when I leave here because I just notice that car is a company vehicle so that means it's mine. Don't take any shit off of him Mr. Walker. I would give you a lift or let you use the vehicle but I don't like the fact you were here to help him take away a family home from them. Other then that I don't have any trouble with you and you might be able to rehire with the company again once I find someone to run it for me and I will put a good word in for you with them."

Walker said "Thank you Mr. Namikaze. I better get going, Cya around Sam." as he took off running.

After both Walker and Cecile were gone Naruto looked back to the shocked look on the family face in front of him and said "So, as I was saying, I would like to talk to you about teaching your children miss."

Lucinda Guthrie said "Um...what are you wanting to teach them Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto said "Well...like them, I also have...gifts." as he began to float off the ground as ice shot out of his hand a little.

Sam asked "How did you do that."

Naruto smiled and said "It's one of my mutant powers just like I know that each of you children also have mutant powers as well. I would like to teach you each to control your powers so that you could use them correctly and safely.....I would also like to ask you Mrs. Guthrie if you would be interested in a job. You see, I don't live here and neither is this where I want to teach your children. I actually live in Bayville, Ma. and as such it will be hard for me to run a mortgage company so if you would like I could hire you as the manager of the mortgage company and pay you a salery of $15000 a year as well as give you the mortage to your home, reguardless of your childrens decision if they wish to learn to use thier powers or not."

Mrs. Guthrie said "I would like that job Mr. Namikaze." as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto said "Well anyways this is my phone number as well as my address and if any of you would like to take me up on my offer please call me and if I don't answer just leave a message and I wish you good luck in running the business. If you do a good job I will give you a bonus but please don't make the same mistake those 2 just did and if you think that Walker guy is a good guy go ahead and hire you back. He might be able to help you with anything you don't know. I'll have my legal team contact you in the next few days to help set you up in the business." as he turned around started to get in the car after handing his number to the woman.

As Laura got in the car a male voice said "Wait.....mom, I think we should do this. I mean you know what happened with...." as he looked out toward the barn.

The woman said "Are you sure Sam."

Sam said "Yeah mom. I do. I mean I don't want to hurt someone like I did when I killed the horse and if the others powers start freaking out like mine do then they are going to need help as well to at least learn to use them."

The woman was quite for a few moments and asked "Will they be alright."

Naruto said "They will all still be going to public school and I will teach them at my home to use their powers correctly so another incident like cannonball here did won't happen agian and an innocent is hurt. I'm trying to make a better future for humans and mutants but in order to do that then I need to show the world we are not over power monsters but helpful members of society."

The woman looked at each of her children and said "Will they be aloud to come home, or call, or..."

Naruto held up his hand and said "I have a public phone set up for them and any other students I get to teach so they can call their family and friends for 15 minutes a day but they will have to share that time together and they will have small jobs around that will give them money to get things they might need and if they can get their own phone they can but will be responsible for their own bill. I will give them room and board as well as $25 a day spending cash in exchange for them keeping the house cleaned up after them as well as whatever their chore for the day is that is on the wall which should only take about an hour out of their day and is mostly just things that will help me reduce cost of food and utilities."

The woman said "Alright...I'll agree to send them to your school then."

Naruto said "Excellent. I'll come by and pick you up on Saturday so have your things ready then. By the way, you can use that company car for yourself Mrs. Guthrie" as he and Laura got in the and to everyones shock the car broke apart and took the shape of the glider plane again that lifted straight up into the air and took off flying away.

The woman said "Amazing....now I want each of you kids to mind Mr. Namikaze." as she wiped a tear from her eyes and thought "_Thank you for the miracle lord."_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Naruto was laying out side in the sun with a pair of sunglasses on and a pair of swimming shorts that you could tell was wet from where he had been swimming in the ocean earlier as Laura came out of the house in a 2 piece bathing suit and said "Naruto, there's a car at the gates and a gentleman name Nick Fury says he is here to see you."

Naruto sighed and said "I know Laura.....do me a favor, call Jean and tell her to come pick you up. Tell her shields here but stay low profile."

Laura frowned and said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Yes. Hydra has spies in shield just like shield has spies in Hydra. Shield doesn't know about you yet so Hydra doesn't know where to find you yet. I want to keep it that way for as long as possible...now go and I'll reward you later with a back rub that Jean told you about...but nothing perverted."

Laura who started to get a smile on her face pouted and said "Meany." as she turned and went back in the house and Naruto used his powers to open the gates while still laying down.

At the gates Fury saw the gates open and he asked "I guess that means we can come in."

Steve Rogers said "It appears so." as he looked at the gates as Nick began to drive the car forward.

As they neared the house the car suddenly stopped and Nick tried to get the car to go more and Steve said "I believe that is as far as he wants the car to go." as he motioned toward the side where he saw Naruto laying in the son.

Fury frowned as he turned off the car and both him and Steve got out of the car and began to walk over to where Naruto was laying and as they got to Naruto feet Naruto said "Sorry about the car but one of my students is fixing to go shopping with a friend of hers from school and I didn't want you to block the drive where they couldn't leave......Well you paid the gas so drop the dime. What can I help you with." still laying with his arms behind his head relaxing.

Steve said "I'm..."

Naruto interupted him and said "Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Nick Fury, leader of Shield. You can call me Naruto since were not fighting or enemies so far...by the way, tell the attack chopper thats 3 miles out to sea that his fuel hose has become lose and he needs to go land to tighten up or he will lose all his fuel and crash. The sniper in the tower 2 blocks east of here has got a steel pellet lodge in his barrel and the 2 teams of seals that are in swimming toward the shore is about to enter the electrical grid that I put up to keep out sharks or other harmful sea animals from getting to my beach since I got children here under my protection and I'm responsible for the safety." as he never moved.

Fury frowned and Rogers said "Are you trying to prevoke us."

Naruto snorts and said "Nope, just trying to show you that I don't see you as a threat because I know what you are doing and I even understand why your doing it. I mean I'm sure those ninja you have back at Shield headquarters has peaked your interest greatly about the possible gains this country could gain from Atlantis but you should also realise that your being used, they let themselves be captured so the government could track me down for them since they didn't know where I was but now that the agent 13 had video surveliance on her and they saw the front of the school I went to they most likely have sent a message to the others who escaped who are making their way here and any innocents who get harmed by them will be on your heads gentlemen. By the way Steve, how you feeling."

Steve who was frowning as he glanced at Nick and said "Very well, I wanted to say thanks for curing me."

Naruto snorts and said "You should actually be thanking your own government for that. After all Hydra stole it from them about 10 years ago."

Both Nick and Steve eyes went wide and Nick narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Since were being a little blunt I'll get right to the point. You know I took out a base that belong to Hydra in South America right."

Neither moved or said anything and Naruto said "Denialability, anyways while I was in Europe I broke into their base their and hacked their computer systems and stole everything they had on their database there. I gave you most of after I made sure a couple of thing related to mutants and X-23 was not in those files. Anyways I found a file where Hydra has some dealing with an old friend of your Capt. The Red Skull."

Rogers and Nicks eyes widen again and Rogers asked "What about him."

Naruto said "Not much, just that he wanted you to stay on ice longer so when Hydra spies in shield found out that they had a cure for you they killed the doctor who created it and took his files....unfortinately they didn't know that he had already gave the cure over to the government whose decided to wait until a time you were needed before curing you. If you don't believe me then why do they still have the prototype Rebirth machine in storage."

Rogers demanded "Where." as he clenched his fist.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders still laying down and said "That I don't know. It's got a code name on the files I found. Executor is the name of the base where it's at. I could find out if you want but I'm trying to keep from stepping on to many toes for now. By the way, I have one thing to say. I know you got me on surveliance with the eye in the sky along with Xaviers school. Fine, if it makes you feel better, look all you want but I got some mutants I'm trying to help, most of them don't even have special powers and are only mutants because they physically look different. They currently are having to live in the sewers in the town they live at, men, woman and children living in sewage, and surviving on garbage because they can't goto the stores or live above ground without being killed for just looking different. I've offered them the small compound on the south edge of my property along with everything in that fence area. Don't mess with them."

Fury said "And why should we listen to you."

Naruto frowned and said "Look up."

Both men frowned and looked up and went wide eyed as they saw a flaming object coming down toward the ground and it slowed down and stopped 10 feet above them and both men notice it was an American spy satelite and Naruto said "Leave them alone and I won't drop the entire world satelite system to the bottom of the ocean." as the Satalite went back up into the sky.

Rogers said "Fine. If there is ever a reason we have to come here on different terms then I give you my word that that compound will be left alone."

Naruto sat up as he saw Jean pull in the drive and he watched as Laura came out of the house and got in Jeans car and left.

After they were gone Naruto said "So why don't you tell me what you guys are here for." as he stood up and grab the towel he was laying on and began walking toward the house and said "Come on."

Nick frowned and began to follow and they walked inside and Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as another him appeared that went into the kitchen and Naruto asked "So...are you going to talk or what."

Rogers asked "Why are you here."

Naruto said "I live here."

Nick said in a frustrated voice "In our country."

Naruto sighed and said "Follow me. I'll show you why I am here." as he walked to a wall and placed his hand on it and the wall glowed before raising causing both men to raise eyebrows and Naruto said "It's just an elevator."

Both men joined him and they went down and after a few moments the door opened and a long corridor met them and both men began to glance around and Naruto said "This is an emergency shelter as well as hospital, labs, and training facility to help teach mutants to use their powers safely. I got a hanger also but I haven't got all the parts I want yet to build me a jet for use...not like I personally need one anyways." as they came to the end of the hall and the door opened and all 3 walked into a circle room the size of a football field and Naruto said "Astral, voice authorization Echo."

A mechanical voice said "**Voice recognition confirmed. How my I help you Echo."**

Naruto said "Display the world and begin scanning for all mutants on the planet."

All 3 saw as a huge 3D picture of the world appeared and a line began to move over the earth and Naruto said "Now watch, Whites are normal humans, Blues are mutants whose powers have yet to awaken and reds are mutants who powers are awaken."

As the world turned Rogers said "My god....there's so many."

Naruto asked as the scan finished "Display totals."

Fury said "That can't be right."

Naruto said "It is, which is why there are people like me who are currently trying to get setup to control the fireball that is going to be unleashed when the general population finds out about mutants...which shouldn't be to much longer Astral, load Sentinal 1."

The room changed and a single Sentinal appeared shocking Rogers and Fury and Naruto said "This guy here is actually being built by your government right now for the sole purpose of hunting down and exterminating mutants."

Fury said "Your lying."

Naruto said "I wish I was...Have you figured out the clues I've been leaving you Fury."

Fury asked "What clues." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "The patents, the cure for the disease I cured, the books I wrote. Have you had anyone read them...well the one on mutants."

Fury said "Why would I."

Naruto laughed and said "Because a mutant from the future came back in time to try and change the future and he gave me my future memories and those books are actually things that I have memories of like this. Astral, load Maelstrom 1."

Fury and Rogers saw as a commercial advertisement for an island where mutants could live legally and unharmed. They watched as mutants went to the island and checked in and then were gassed in their hotel rooms and woke up in chains and were forced to work as slaves. They watched as a mutant was held down and killed as an example to the other mutants.

As it ended and the room turned back to normal Naruto said "I have memories of being a prisoner there. I have memories of having the flesh burned from my skeleton over and over and over again...Mutants are about to face the same hate that the jews did from the Nazi except this time it will be world wide. You ask me why I am here. I am here because this country has the best chance to make an example for the rest of the world to follow. The government can't make laws against mutants unless they want to add you Rogers to those laws since you are a mutant by choice now and they can't make you a exception to the law because people will claim your government sees mutants as weapons and any who do not wish to be weapons would be either slaves or executed since they are helping to fund the sentinal program that is being created right now. My homeland doesn't stand a chance against a single sentinal much less an army of them or even a single bomb and sentinals will detect the people there because everyone there is mutants even if they don't know it. That is why I have decided to make a stand much like Dr. King did except my stand is, you can except us as another race of human being just like blacks, whites, asians, and every other race out there since no matter if you believe we were created by god or if you believe we came from monkey, the only way there could be all the races there are is if they mutated from the original race by the enviroment they live in which is the same thing now or you can stand against us and have millions die on both sides. Humans have been poluting the planet so much and with our use of radiation it has speed up the mutation process which is why there are so many mutants now..mostly."

Rogers said "So your preparing for war."

Naruto said "No. I am preparing for survival. Let me ask you one question Rogers, which side will you chose when the time comes, will you chose to stand up for what's right or what's legal. Will you stand up and say people have the right to live if they are mutant or non mutanta or will you stand and say we should be put in concentration camps with ID numbers like animals who are waiting to be put down. Astral, display morlaks."

The room changed and showed a group of mutants and Naruto said "Look at them...the choice I have made will effect them. The ones who only reason they are considered mutants is because they look different...can you look at that little girl or that little boy and tell me that you are willing to side with the government if they say that they should be locked up or killed....can you look me in the eye and tell me THAT is what Captain America stands for."

Rogers looked at the display and said "No....I can't....I....America won't become like that."

Naruto said "And if it does."

Rogers frowned and Naruto asked "What about you Fury. Are you prepared to kill a mutant just for living."

Fury said "I only fight to protect my country."

Naruto said "And I fight for my people and their friends and family. The issue of mutants will be one that will put the world against itself and may lead to all our destruction...Not all mutants are bad and not all non mutants are good. It all comes down to each individual situation. I believe America has the best chance of realising that simple truth first and the world will follow which is why I am here." as he walked over and placed his hand on both men and disappeared and appeared on the front steps and he said "I know you have questions like what is X-23 and will I work for you and things like that. For now I won't do either because first you have spies from Hydra working in Shield you need to deal with and you need to find out the truth about the Sentinals and several other things that they are doing...like the new sports drink factory that is being built here in bayville. It's being funded privately by a few bio weapon researchers who know several mutants live in this town like weapon X. The sports drinks are actually going to contain additives that are poison to mutants to see if it will kill us. To most it will, to those like me and Weapon X it won't because of our advance immune system...do you Rogers it will kill you. Just a heads up." as he disappeared in the house.

Rogers frowned and looked at Fury who said "I don't know anything he told us about."

Rogers said "Well find out. If he's telling the truth then something has to be done. I will not stand by and let America become known for crimes against humanity worse then the Nazi did."

Fury nods as both got in their car and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

When Monday morning came around Naruto walked into the office at Bayville High School and blinked as he saw 2 students in the office and thought "_Avalanche and Shadowcat."_

Naruto said "Why don't you all have a seat. I'll talk with Principle Darkholme about getting you 5 enrolled here."

The 5 Guthrie kids nods and sit down and Naruto walked over to the secretary and said "Hello again."

The secretary said "Oh, hello Naruto, can I help you with something."

Naruto said "Yeah, you see, I got a couple of new students I need to speak with Principle Darkholme about. Is she available."

The secretary said "She's actually in a meeting with a member of our school board about getting the young lady behind you registered here."

Naruto said "Would it happen to be Professor Xavier."

The secretary said "Yes it would."

Naruto nods and said "Well that actually saves me some time, can I at least just knock and see if I can speak with them both because I was going to have to go see him related to a special need of one of the students I have here anyways."

The secretary thought a moment and said "Well let me check." as she picked up the phone and pressed a button and said "Yes Principle Darkholme, sorry to bother you but Naruto Namikaze is here and he said he wishes to have a meeting with you and Mr. Xavier....yes, of coarse." as she hung up the phone and said "You may go in."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, I'll be out in a few and welcome Kitty, Lance. I'm sure I'll be seeing both of you as well." as he walked into the principles office.

Lance said "Hey, how did he know our names." as he looked at Kitty who shrugged but glanced at the door.

When Naruto walked in he saw Charles and Mystique in her shapeshift as the principle and said "Hey Professor, Mystique, hows it going."

Charles said "Alright I suppose."

Mystique said "Are you OK. I mean I haven't seen you since the thing with the sprinkler systems last week and I didn't get a chance to speak with you after the...well you know."

Naruto said "Yeah, if anything I'm a survivor. I'll probably cut off Cables or Reloads balls next time I see them or pick a fight with Logan or get drunk a couple of times but it comes with being a mutant, just wait until we get attacked by space aliens, demons, and sentinals. Then the shit will really hit the fan."

Charles said "We heard you wanted to speak with us."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got 5 kids I'm starting to train also, siblings from Kentucky, 3 brothers and 2 sisters. Each with a different power manifestation. Their powers aren't really anything special to right home about but they get involved in some shit with the wrong type of people in the near future that wound up with a lot of innocents dying though none of the deaths were actually any of their faults. It was the antimutants that caused it so I decided to pull them before those could happen. They originally were X-men and odds are might flip over to you later Charles if your interested. I doubt Erik would find anything of value out of them since Paige can just shed her skin like a snake when it's damage, Melody can fly, Jay, well he's going to give me a few headaches unless I can talk you into building one of those holowatches you made Kurt. I've got him under an illusion right now because he has angel wings and can fly, heals a little faster then normal, and can mimic sounds to an extent. Jeb is similar to Scott as he can fire electrical beams from his eyes. Sam might catch Eriks eye to an extent. He has the ability to fly at Jet speed and has a forcefield around him that protects him when he flies but that's all his powers are for."

Charles said "So you need one of those watches."

Naruto said "If you don't mind. I can pay you for the cost so it won't cost you anything but time. I also wanted to tell you both to keep those under you on wraps for a while, I had a couple of Shield guys pop by my place. Captain America himself as well as the current leader of Shield. They know about you Chuck but I doubt they know about the brotherhood. I've also got about 70 mutants living on the south side of my property right now." shocking Mystique and Charles.

Mystique asked "How."

Naruto said "You know that new factory that is being built, the sports drink. The drink is poison to mutants, lethal. I've tipped Shield off on it and got Captain looking into it to see if he can't get the place closed for some reason. I called in the favor for saving his life basically and gave him some info on Hydra to pay for him trying to do something about the plant. Anyways to answer your question, there's a group of mutants living in the sewers, have been for YEARS because while most don't have powers they have the same problem Kurt normally does and that is looking to different to pass as normal. If that factory starts up they would have been poisoned and began dying from the sewage run off from the factory. I'm offering them a place where they can live in their own little compound away from the public. It's not much but at least it saved some lives."

Charles said "That's very admirable of you."

Naruto said "Yeah...by the way, I also gave an FYI to Shield so they know that as of right now 1/5 of the world population is either a mutant or contains the X-gene in them....what, your crazy brother destroyed the mansion enough in the future I could rebuild the future Cerebro with my eyes closed along with the X-jet."

Mystique asked "Why would you reveal us to them."

Naruto said "A, they already know about mutants, they already know about Xaviers place from the satelite they have over this town watching us. Mostly to watch Logan and make sure no one else is trying to turn weapon X against the goverment. B, when I gave them the info on the number of mutants I showed them a memory I have of being held prisoner in a mutant concentration camp ran by sentinals and I showed them a display of sentinals hunting and killing anyone with the X-gene and I basically gave them Capt a question of when the time comes would he side by the goverment who follow the same thing the Nazi did to the Jews or side by the victims. I called his beliefs into question while showing the worst of the Sentinal program that the government is working on. I'm hoping that he can either find the program and tip me off or talk to his superiors and get them to cut the program before it comes on line. It's dirty politics doing it but if it saves the lives of millions then it's well worth it."

Charles frowned and said "Are they really that much of a threat."

Both Charles and Mystique saw the memory Naruto showed Captain America and Fury and both were wide eyed and pale as they saw it and said "Do YOU think they are that much of a threat."

Charles said "Forgive me."

Naruto said "Relax, it sucks but since the cat's out of the bag I might as well tell you that after the memory you just saw I killed several thousand non mutants that same day by destroying the entire island. That's one of the memories I didn't want you to see in my head."

Charles frowns but nods and Naruto said "Anyways, I just came by to see that you could get them all registered here. Their transcripts will be arriving some time this week but when you meet them you can ask them their grades and I've told them no pow....ers." as he glanced outside.

Mystique asked "Is there something wrong."

Naruto blinked and said "I just got a memory of a clone I had henge into a sub checking the school for any dangers. Did you know there's an old lab near the cafateria."

Mystique said "Yes, a student disappeared in that lab about 10 or 15 years ago and the school closed it down. Why."

Naruto smirked and said "Because my clone went into the lab and activated one of the machines and found the missing student. He's a mutant code named Forge. I've been searching the entire planet for the bastard and he's been under my nose the entire time.....Now all I got to do is figure out how to get him out of the damn machine he sealed himself into. Hmm, he always did say his life was in those things." as he shook his head.

Charles asked "Do you need some help."

Naruto looked at him a moment and said "In most cases I would say yes but forge's powers are well...he's able to build anything he imagines. Hell, I saw him once take a roll of duct tape, a blow drier, 3 paper clips, and a spork and build an arc reactor. I would ask for your help but I'm actually afraid of his inventions and what they can do so I'll be using my clones to help him get free so that way if they get stuck or die or get blown to hell, I'll still be alive. By the way, have you met your son yet."

Charles said "I've contacted his mother and she agreed for me to meet him soon when they come to the states."

Naruto frowned and said "Professor....I don't care what my personal feeling are for you or any of the X-men or anyone else...but don't let your son anywhere near Jean. Even with her knowing what he can do and with Pheonix in her, he might be able to hurt her in ways that can never be repaired. If you have to send her to my place or send her to her parents or something but don't let him near her. I don't want to say this but if the choice comes down to where I'll save millions by killing one I will. Please head my warning."

Charles looked at Naruto and asked "Is he that dangerous."

Naruto nods and Charles said "Very well. I will listen to your warning."

Naruto said "Good, anyways I should get going. I got class. Cya." as he left.

When he got to the regular office he looked at the teens there and said "I talked to them and you should have no problem getting registered now. Remember what I said and Sam, that van is for you to bring the kids back and forward to school since you got your license. Good luck."

Sam said "No problem."

Naruto nods and leaves and when he got to class the teacher said "Your tardy Namikaze."

Naruto said "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to find another way around." causing a few to snicker.

The teacher glared and Naruto thought "_So did I miss anything."_

Laura thought "_No. Anything interesting with you."_

Naruto thought "_Just another day at mutant high."_

As this was going on a train was pulling into the station at Bayville an a group of figures jumped off the roof of the train onto the train station and looked out across the village and the tallest said "Alright, our target was here not to long ago. He may still be in the area. We will spread out and search for clues. That cliff we see in the distance will be our meeting point. Do not try and capture him alone. No matter what meet there in 5 hours...go." The figures split up and began heading into the town.

As this was going on another figure riding a motercycle was heading toward Bayville and thought "_Soon Wolverine."_

A car coming into the village from the east had 2 people in it and one said "Our sources said both targets are in this town. We must find them."

The second figure said "Right."

A figure on a roof top looked at the village and thought "_Hmm, I think it is about time for me to meet this boy.....and eliminate him."_


	11. how to make Echo ticked off

As the figure on the motercycle came to a stop to put gas in his bike the bike began to shake and he frowned and he looked around and saw a figure he recognised and walked around to the figure and said "Hello Magneto."

Magneto who had his arms crossed said "Sabertooth, I have a job for you."

Sabertooth said "Not interested." as he turned and started to walk back to his bike and Magneto said "Not even for a chance to hurt Logan even more then normal."

Sabertooth turned and said "I'm listening."

Magneto said "I have information on something Logan has gained recently that is very important to him. In fact he would kill for it and possibly die for it."

Sabertooth said "Really...and what do you want for this information."

Magneto said "I'm sure you remember Mystique...Recently she cancelled her employment with me for her own purpose. I want her taken care of perminately if you catch my meaning."

Sabertooth said "And how do I know your information is real."

Magneto smirked and said "Because Logan's daughter is a student at Bayville High where Mystique is disguised as Principle Darkholme. All you have to do to find out who Logans daughter is, is force Mystique to tell you before you kill her. Simple right."

Sabertooth said "Daughter...how."

Magneto said "I don't know, that is something you could ask Logan when you show him the body of his daughter after you killed her...or keep her as a pet. I don't care either was what you do to her as long as you take care of Mystique first."

Sabertooth said "Fine." as he pulled out the gas pump from his tank and blinked as he saw the price and the service guy came over and said "Oh just topping it off before you leave town. That will be $1.00."

Sabertooth handed him a dollar and got on his bike and thought "_Suckers, that tank was nearly empty..What the hell, I still owe the bitch for that useless freak she gave birth to and tried to claim as my son."_ as he started the bike and rode into town making the service guy rub his head confused.

Later that day Naruto was sitting at a lunch table with Laura, and Jean while Scott sat at another table with some black hair girl Naruto didn't know and Jean said "So what are you going to do now Naruto. I mean you got those new students at your place."

Naruto said "Most of their powers are pretty simple to learn and they will most likely just have to learn strategy and teamwork later on. I'm mostly going to work on getting Forge out of that damn machine of his and get him to help me with a few things I know he can build but I can't. I also want his help with that alien ship under New York. I want to get the tech from it to help prepare for Nimrod."

Jean said "So nothing important that will destract you."

Naruto shrugged and said "Nothing off the top of my head. I'm going to wait to get Rogue a little longer because were all getting pretty thin and Mystique honestly needs to be the one to talk to her so they can start bonding like her and Kurt are...speaking of, where is that elf." as he began to look around.

Just then a window breaking was heard and everyone saw Kurt flying out of the window head first and Jean used her powers to slow his fall without causing trouble and Naruto ran over to him seeing him with several bruises forming and was knocked out and said "Shit, Jean, get Kurt to a doctor, he's busted up pretty bad. I'm going to see if find out who did this." as he took off running back into the schoold and Jean said "Laura, help me get him to the X-van. We'll take him to the Professor since it's closer then a hospital." as she picked up Kurt left side and Laura picked up the right.

Naruto who had ran into the school became extremely pissed as he saw Sabertooth with his fist drawed back and his other hand holding Principle Darkholme around the neck against a set of lockers and it looked like she went several rounds with him already.

Naruto said "Hey, pencil dick, try hitting on me." as he extended his wrist blades.

Sabertooth said "Well well, another little play thing. Here I came looking for Logans daughter to kill along with this bitch and I find another little metal boned freak."

Naruto said "I see your just like your son, a weakling who can't get it up. Tell me, did you have to knock Mystique out that night she got pregnant so she wouldn't laugh at that thing you call a pecker."

Outside in the parking lot Jean and Laura had just got Kurt inside the van when the sound of broken glass was heard again and the body of Principle Darkholme came flying out of the window.

3 seconds later Sabertooth came flying out of the window backwards.

Naruto stepped up to the window after using the lockers to knock Sabertooth out of the school and he shapeshifted to look like Juggernaut and before anyone saw him and he jumped out the window and said "How's that pencil dick."

Sabertooth who was rubbing his head looked up and said "Who the hell are you."

Naruto who was still shapeshifted said "I'm the Juggernaut bitch." as he began to charge toward Sabertooth and football tackled him into a wall before drawing back and began to punch Sabertooth who shoved Naruto back

Scott gasped when he saw Sabertooth and then Juggernaut and he ran over to Jean and said "We need to get these people out of here and help Principle Darkholme."

Laura said "Jean and I will take care of Principle Darkholme, let Naruto deal with Sabertooth. He looks pissed."

Scott said "Naruto, you mean he's."

Jean said "Hiding his real identity, yes...WHAT." causing Scott and Laura to look at her and Jean looked at Laura and thought "_Mystiques Principle Darkholme."_

Laura said "Why do you think I said we should help her. Come on." as she ran over to where Darkholme was as Juggernaut was sent flying backwards into a building and as he got up said "You think your tough, your not the only one whose abusing steriods jackass. I'll show you exactly why I am unstopable." as he charged at Sabertooth and tackled him again and began carrying him away from the school into the forest nearby as Sabertooth kept punching into Juggernauts armor.

After they slammed into a tree hidden in the woods away from prying eyes Juggernaut changed into Naruto who said "Now where were we." as he extended his blades and then began to disappear and reappear in hundreds of locations before appearing beside Sabertooth and stabbed him in the side before doing it again as Sabertooth said "Hold still you little bastard."

Naruto said "Better yet, why don't you." as he appeared behind Sabertooth and grabbed him by the neck and began to absorb Sabertooths powers and memories.

When Sabertooth began to fall to the ground passed out Naruto said "Oh hell no." as he got the memories of what he was planning to do to Mystique and Laura and Naruto said "We'll just have to fix that." as he began to stab Sabertooths body at his knees, ankles, wrist, elbows, shouldeer, hips, and stabbed him several times in the stomach before he picked him up and disappeared with Sabertooth broken body. They appeared at Naruto house on his landing platform and Naruto began using his powers to turn it into a sphere around Sabertooth and had it fly into the sky at an angle increadibly fast and thought "_If he dies, he dies, I'll let god decide where he lands and if he lives." _

The sphere that had reached orbit from Naruto controlled throw began to fall back toward the world and crashed into the earth in a rain storm and a few minutes later a figure walked up to the now broken piece of metal and saw the body of Sabertooth and thought "_Now what do we have here."_

Naruto after sending Sabertooth away appeared at Xaviers place and without asking for permission entered the mansion and looked around before going to the hallway in front of the elevator on the X-level and began to look around and found Charles, Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Laura all in the medical bay and he asked "How are they." as he entered the room startling everyone but Laura and Logan."

Charles said "Sabertooth roughed them up a lot but it's to soon to tell much but Principle Darkholme will have some definate swelling around her neck for a while."

Naruto who had moved over frowned as he grabbed her hand and said "Erik set her up...He met Sabertooth a couple of hours ago outside of town and told him about you having a daughter Logan and that Mystique had quit working for him and he wanted her taken care of perminately." as he

Scott said "Mystique, then why...oh." as he figured it out."

Naruto said "She's never used her position to do anything to you or anyone else so don't you dare think bad about her Scott. From what it appears with me trying to help her she was changing her life around to be a better mom to her children so don't hold the past against her. Please."

Scott frowned and said "Alright, she's never done anything at the school that I am aware of...but why didn't you ever tell us professor."

Charles said "Because she didn't abuse her position while helping to get the mutants we bring here in school without revealing their secrets. She was helping us in more ways then you could imagine...what of Sabertooth."

Naruto shrugged and said "I crippled him and sent his body into orbit, if the sphere I put him in survives reentry and the crash it will be some time before he will be able to move normal again if ever. I stabbed him in his ankles, knees, wrist, elbows, shoulders, hips, and stomach and I think I might have stabbed one of his kidneys as well. I don't remember, I'm to pissed to remember right now."

Everyone looked at him shocked and Scott said "Your joking right."

Naruto looked at Scott and said "I used my powers to drain his powers and memories. He planned 45 ways he was going to rape Laura when he found out which student she was and he had 67 ways plan to torture and rape Mystique before he killed her. He was going to tie both their bodies after he was done to the back of his motercycle and drag them until he found Logan. Tell me why I shouldn't of caused him extreme pain or even death for that." in a dead tone.

At this Jean and Laura paled and Logan said "Any idea wher he might land."

Naruto said "Hmm...Antartica if I had to guess. I didn't actually plan where to get him. Hell, I wondering how many satilites Capt and Fury are going to ask me to pay for since he might have pinballed against some of them."

Naruto cell phone began to ring and he blinked and said "Who the hell." as he pulled it out and looked at the number and said "Don't know...Hello." as he pressed the talk button.

Fury who was on the other side said "**What the hell was that pissing match kid**."

Naruto said "Ah Nick, I was actually just talking about you. Oh, you mean Sabertooth, yeah, he was sent to assassinate a couple of people at my school so I got rid of him before he could kill anyone. How many satilites did he take out...none, really...any idea where that ball might have landed...woah, wait a minute, what were those coordinates again...FUCK...nothing, don't worry about it...Hey, you still got those Atlantian who were looking for me."

Fury said **"Yeah, their to dangerous to turn lose, why."**

Naruto looked at Mystique and said "The big breasted blond. Bring her to Xaviers place as fast as possible and I'll agree to do 10 missions for Shield."

Fury blinked and asked "**And why would you do that**."

Naruto said "Because the blond is suppose to be the greatest healer in all of the Elemental nations. I've got 2 mutants with injuries that need healing badly, possible life threatining...right, you remember weapon X right. Yeah, he'll great you when you arrive...where will I be, I got an asteroid to destroy before it crashes into the planet. Call me in a week and I'll start work then...because I don't go back on my word. I agreed to 10 missions I'll do 10 missions but I'm not joining. I'll work as a mercenary, yeah, I've killed so I won't freeze...no I will not tell you what X-23 is or where it is located. I won't let Hydra find the location of X-23...Kiss my blond ass Fury...Eta 2 hours, right." as he turned off his phone and droped it on the floor before stomping on it and destroying it.

Jean asked "Why did you do that."

Naruto said "To piss Shield off. Their going to have to go through all the cell phone numbers again until they find the one that corresponds with my location in the world. Your going to have a heliplane arriving in about 2 hours with a big breasted blond woman. Tell her that if she heals both Kurt and Raven here then when I return in a couple of hours I'll sit down and talk with her." as he turned and started to walk away.

Jean asked "Where are you going."

Naruto said "Hmm, oh, Sabertooths been to Asteroid M before since he's worked with Magneto a bunch and he knew where it is. I'm going to kick Magnetos ass and destroy his precious little Asteroid. By the way, Sabertooth will be back unfortinately. He landed in an expirement that Magento created called the pride land. It was suppose to be a utopia for mutants to live in Antaritca but his experiments went haywire and turned on him. If my guess is wright about who is running the pride land then I say 2 months and Sabertooth will be back completely unharmed...hell, he might even be more powerful. Laura, your just a student at my school, don't let Shield know your Logans daughter or they will connect the pieces."

Scott said "What gives you the right to tell us what we can and ca..." as he stopped from the KI from Naruto which froze everyone and Naruto reached up and pulled down his eyelid and then at that moment everyone of them saw their deaths and Naruto said "I'm pissed Scott, right now is not a good time to question me. Right now I have no care for human life. If I'm pushed to much I might do something stupid like pull the moon into the earth or cause the earth magnetic field to shift causing earthquakes, floods, fires, and death. Now if you will excuse me but I've got a psycho bitch to break out of a loony farm and then I'm going to take her to see dear old daddy."

Charles eyes widen and said "NO, Leave Wanda alone. Don't take her to Magnus."

Naruto said "I respect you like I respect Fury so I'll say this...shut the fuck up and kiss my blond ass." as he disappeared.

Charles said "Please don't let this become a disaster."

Jean said "Damn, is it hot in here or is it me."

Laura said "I'm a little hot myself." as he fan herself.

Scott said "But it's only 70 degrees in here."

Logan, Storm, Jean, Charles, and Laura all thought "_Idiot."_

3 hours later Magneto was sitting down reading a book when he heard a female voice say "OH DADDY." causing Magneto to pale as he thought "_OH FUCK."_


	12. Chapter 12

Magneto was many things but being cautious is one that he is always. He lived his life by knowing all he can about his enemies and avoiding those who he knew he couldn't defeat and which ones he could or would be able to manipulate...When he heard the voice of his daughter echo through the halls of asteroid M, Magneto being the smart man he is realised very quickly that there was no way in hell his powers would save him from her began to look everywhere for the destruction that he knew was with her.

As the first explosion rocked the Asteroid M, Magneto began to run the opposite direction only to run into a metal wall that folded out of the walls to block him.

Magneto thought "_SHIT. HOW."_

Wanda said sweetly from somewhere behind him "Daddy, come out, come out, where ever you are." as another explosion was heard getting closer.

Magneto used his powers to destroy the wall and ran down another 10 feet before the roof bent down and slammed into his face causing him to fly back on his ass.

Magneto thought "_Damn it, this place is falling apart around me."_ as he got up and ran under the piece that hit him and then jumped as 3 more newly made hurdles came to block him.

Another explosion was heard behind him much closer then before and he picked up speed and another wall came up and blocked his path and rather then wasting time to destroy it he ran into the other hall that was opened up by the wall moving.

Another explosion was heard much closer and Magneto saw a light at the end of the tunnel and thought "_FINALLY."_ as he ran with all his might...only to stop as he found himself in a square room and saw Wanda sitting on a chair glaring at him as the wall behind him slammed closed as another explosion was heard behind him.

Magneto thought "_HOW."_

A voice from above said demonically "**ME."** as Magneto looked up and saw Echo lowering to the ground and the light Magneto had saw was closed up by the metal forming together and Magneto felt himself slammed before he found both his arms pulled to the side and ice encased his wrist and feet to the wall behind him. Naruto then walked forward extending his wrist blades and began to slice through Magneto's armor without actually cutting Magneto and then had it peel away from Magneto leaving him in only a pair of slack pants and a short sleave shirt.

Naruto smirked as he placed his hand on Magneto who froze a moment before passing out. Naruto smirked and said "Just one more thing and he's all yours." as Naruto raised Magneto shirt and pulled out a green ink pin and Naruto began to draw on Magneto chest a seal with the seal ink that was inside the green ink pin and thought "_Ibiki was very informative about seals they use to stop prisoners from using chakra. Even if he didn't know it was me that day I saved his life from that fire."_

Naruto finished the seal and said "There, now your dear old daddy is completely powerless." as he stepped back and placed his hand over Magneto heart and sent some of his chakra into Magneto and drew back and punched him right in the nose breaking it waking Magento up and said "He's all yours."

Wanda smirked and said "Hello **FATHER."** as the ground began to crack as she moved over to Erik who was desperately trying to get free.

The first punch from Wanda was to Erik face and Naruto who had moved over to the wall and was watching saw Wanda unload 10 years of pain and suffering onto Magneto for locking her away and abandoning her as she screamed at him as tears flowed down her face.

After 30 minutes, Wanda was on her knees crying with her hands busted from punching Erik so much who was covered in bruises and blood though which of them it was from no one could tell.

Naruto walked over and wrapped Wanda in a hug and said "Shh...it's alright, it's over, he's nothing now."

Wanda turned in Naruto arms and cried into his shoulder for a few minutes until she passed out and Naruto disappeared with her and took her to where he had landed his metal airglider.

Naruto then returned to Erik and pulled out a needle and stabbed it into his own arm and drawed out some blood before injecting it into Erik body and sent more chakra into Erik who was beginning to heal increadibly fast.

Naruto only healed him half way and saw Erik looking at him and said "I bet your wondering why I am here, who am I exactly, and why did I bring your daughter here."

Erik said "I know who you are. Your the boy who has been messing with my plans."

Naruto said "A, I'm not a boy...In fact, I'm not even a mutant. I am as far above mutants as mutants are above humans. I am a weapon created with the DNA of the most powerful mutants in the world to eliminate the weakness's each of the individual mutants themselves contained...and you have PISSED ME OFF."

Erik frowned and said "What do you want."

Naruto said "Oh, it's not what I want, it's what I plan to do that you should be worried about." as he reached up and pulled Erik shirt up and said "You see your new tattoo...it's not a tattoo, it's what my homeland calls a seal and what it does is stops you from being able to use your powers so now you are as powerless as any non mutant." causing Erik to go wide eyed as he tried to use his powers but couldn't and he said "Release me."

Naruto said "No, I was going to help you asshole. I was going to give you alien technology that would have helped give you a power boost in the coming war. I was going to give you information on the government secret projects to stop or control mutants as well as information on very powerful mutants who could have aided you greatly...as well as introduce you to someone who could help Wanda to completely control her powers and stop her from hating you...but you had to piss me off by sending Sabertooth to try and kill Mystique and then to go after Logans daughter."

Naruto saw Erik questioning look and Naruto changed to Mystique and then to Erik then to Charles, Pheonix, Cyclops, Wolverine, Gambit, Iceman, Pyro, Storm, Nightcrawler, and then Rogue before changing back to himself and said "Like I said, the most powerful in the world."

Erik now began to look a little frightened and asked "What are you going to do to me."

Naruto said "First, I'm going to use Gambits power and turn this entire asteroid into one huge bomb that will explode after we leave, then I am going to fly us to this little hick town I found that has a nursing home that is ran completely by male nurses who are mostly gay. I'm going to beat the shit out of you on the way there or let Wanda do it again if she wakes up but I will make sure to break your jaw and then give you a drug to knock you out. When you wake up the nursing home will believe your name is Mr. Pleeds Spankme and that you are suffering from old age and getting senile. I will tell them that you believe you have special powers that allow you to fly and use metal and that you tried to fly out of the 3rd story window of our house where you have been living with me and my fiance who is your daughter for the last year. I'll tell them that you can't be trusted to take baths by yourself because you have burned yourself so you will have to have a nurse give you bed baths. I'll also tell them that you have a belief that woman should be home barefoot and pregnant and not to let any female nurse treat you. This nursing home also has several youth groups and school groups, who will come to the nursing home to sing and visit with you and you will hear them call you Mr. Pleeds Spankme over and over again." with a smirk.

Erik who was looking pale said "I'll tell them your lying and tell them who I really am."

Naruto said "I've already thought of that. I'll tell them that you actually worked for your real name as a servant so all the information you have is from working there and that the son you spoke about isn't really your son but your former employers son. I'll tell them that it is all part of your mind losing it's hold on reality...and in case you have figured out the name yet, imagine this, girls around the same age as your daughter Wanda coming up and when they say it, it will sound like Mister, please spank me. Mister, please Spank me...you know why I am naming you that...simple, Wanda has been locked up all these years, I saved her and let her get her revenge on you, she will be very faithful to me as such and by being locked up so long she'll be in the perfect mind set to become my personal sex slave." as he changed to Wanda and said "Master please spank me, oh, yes, may I have another, Mister please Spank me,master please spank me, Mister Pleeds Spankme." as Naruto changed back to the horrorfied look on Magneto face and said "Don't worry, I'll make you a grandpa before the end of the year."

Magneto tried hard to get free and said "Don't touch her, I'll kill you, I'll..." SLAM. Naruto slammed his fist into Magneto jaw breaking it and said "Damn, that felt good." before he hit him one more time knocking him out."

Naruto then grabbed him and appeared beside Wanda before creating a clone and said "You know what to do as they flew away.

The clone looked at the Asteroid and placed his hand on it and the entire Asteroid began to glow after a few minutes and a huge explosion was seen all the way in orbit from it exploding.

It was 2 hours later when Erik awoke and saw a male nurse coming at him with a bucket and a sponge and he screamed "Noooo." thought it sounded like a scream of pain since his jaw was broke.

The nurse said "Oh Mr. Spankme, I see your awake. Don't worry, your son-in-law explained everything to us and we will take care of everything. He did want us to tell you don't worry, the grandkids will be fine."

Magneto began to scream as he jerked trying to get free and the nurse screamed "I need some help in here." as he began to hold Erik down.

Naruto thought as they approached Xaviers school "_Justice is served."_ as he looked at the passed out form of Wanda and he thought "_Mind games are so much fun, I'd never use her that way. At least not until she regained her humanity like Laura is...for a girl whose been locked up, she's got nice legs though."_

10 minutes later the basketball court at the Xavier school began to open up and Naruto airglider began to decend into it.

When it landed Naruto saw Storm and Scott coming into the hanger and Naruto picked up Wanda bridal style and carried her out of the glider and Scott said "How did you open the hanger."

Naruto said "I was an X-men in another timeline, I know ALL your security codes...besides, it's made of metal."

Storm asked "Is she alright."

Naruto said "Emotionally spent. She spent half an hour beating the shit out of her old man before having him commited to a nursing home...well I commited him for her after sealing his powers away where he will never be able to use them again."

Scott said "You what."

Naruto said "Explain later, Is there an extra bed in the medic bay I can lay her on. I want to check on Kurt and Raven."

Storm said "Yeah, follow me."

A few minutes later they arrived in the medic bay and Naruto blinked and said "Captain, Fury, 13." as he moved Wanda to a bed and laid her down.

Charles frowned and said "You really did take her out of the hospital she was in."

Naruto said "Yeah, I figure I can help her recover now that she's had a chance to beat the fuck out of her old man for all the years of abuse he put her through. Now he will spend the rest of his life locked up in a nursing home completely powerless with the doctors and nurses thinking HE's to dangerous to release into the world."

Charles gasped and said "You didn't."

Naruto said "I did, after I blew Asteroid M to hell...How are they." as he moved over to Raven side.

Tsunade who had been looking at Naruto said "Their both recovering. They had internal bleeding which I healed and several fractured bones." Naruto frowned and said "I see...you know, it's kind of stupid for a doctor to be afraid of blood." causing Tsunade to go wide eyed.

Naruto blinked and said "Oh, sorry, you became afraid of blood after you brother was killed and your fiance died and you were unable to save them...to many years of being on the battle field...I can understand that."

Tsunade growled and said "Get out of my head."

Naruto frowned and said "So Anko is leading all the Rookie gennins huh and you are using summons to send messages as to where I'll be since you saw the name of the school and the city it was in when 13 over there came calling."

Tsunade frowned and Captain said "So you have agreed to work for us."

Naruto said "I agreed to 10 missions as a mercenary in exchange for bringing her here to heal my friends. I will not join you...yet."

13 asked "Yet."

Naruto looked at her and said "Yet. I may some day join you if the issue of mutants and non mutants can come to a peaceful sollution that doesn't turn us into weapons or having us become the next generation of people to suffer like the Jews did to the Nazi. I want peace for both mutants and non mutants. If I have to work with you to get that then I will but until I know the goverment isn't going to start witch hunts for us or turning us into slaves then I can't because I fear a Cival War is coming between both mutants and non mutants and I won't side with someone I don't believe with. For now I'll work with you part time as a mercenary to do those 10 missions and if we can help each other I might help you some more if you have something that could help me."

Naruto watch began to beep and Naruto frowned and touched the watch and said "Go ahead."

A female voice said "Echo, there are 2 people trespassing on your property and are coming close to our compound."

Naruto frowned and asked "Can you tell me anything about what they look like."

A few moments later the voice said "Both are male and one has a russian accent and the other has a tattoo on his arm that looks like a squid or an octopus."

Naruto frowned and said "Right, I'm on my way, Hide until I deal with them Callisto." as he hit a button on the watch and looked at Fury and said "Hydra."

Laura tensed which 13 noticed and Captain America said "Want some help."

Naruto said "Might as well. Guess they must have found out I was here like the blond there did."

Fury frowned and said "Do you know who the leaks are."

Naruto said "Make it one of my missions and let me meet all your people at your headquarters and I can read their minds to find out whose the rats."

Fury said "Maybe...but let's go deal with Hydra, 13, stay with the woman, she's still in custody."

Naruto said "Here grab my arms, it will be faster."

Both did and in moments they were standing in front of Naruto mansion.

Back in the medic bay 13 turned to Laura and asked "Why did you flinch when he meantioned Hydra."

Jean quickly said "Her mother was killed by Hydra in front of her. Sorry Laura, I know you don't like to meantion it."

13 said "Oh...sorry for asking."

Naruto looked around and said "There's one about 200 yards east of our location, he's a mutant...there's another one on the back of the mansion trying to get inside. The kids inside are under lock down until I release them. If you both want to take care of the guy around back I'll take care of the mutants. Try not to do any gun use. I don't want to scar any of my students if I can."

Captain said "Right." as he pulled his shield off his back and Fury said "Only as a last resort." as both men began to run around the house in a pincer move with one coming from each side.

Naruto began to run toward the one east of the mansion and as he heard the sound of a scream behind him he thought "_Hmm...good, Cap was able to use his shield to break his arm. Hopefully the asshole is loyal enough not to tell what X-23 is."_ as he appeared in front of the mutant and said "Guess who." before driving his fist under the mans rib cage.

The man coughed before slinging metal whips from his hand at Naruto who said "Bad move." as he caused the whips to wrap around the man tying him up and Naruto placed his hand on the man draining him of his powers and memories before frowning and thought '_So there here for Laura and me huh."_ as he grabbed the man and disappeared and reappeared where Cap and Fury had another man tied up.

Naruto dropped the guy he had on the ground and said "Got anything."

Fury said "No, this guy won't say anything, your talked."

Naruto looked at the other man and said "Interesting." as he moved over and extended his wrist blade.

Cap said "What are you doing." getting in front of the man.

Naruto said "The guys got a small explosive device in the back of his skull that will kill him if he says anything. I just was going to cut it out so we can talk to him."

Cap frowned and said "Nothing fatal."

Naruto said "No, he's knows nothing besides the fact Hydra wants me and Laura. He doesn't know why for either of us and the other guy is here because he hopes to meet Weapon X and get revenge on him and was told I am hanging around Weapon X so he took the mission to come for me and the girl. That's all he knows as well."

Fury asked "What do they want the girl for."

Naruto said "Remember when I said Hydra doesn't like witnesses. She saw an agent of Hydra kill her mother in front of her and could identify him. From what Laura told me the guy is a doctor or scientist for them since the guards that were with him called him a doctor. Must be someone high up they want to keep from drawing attention to."

Fury said "I see...what's her powers."

Naruto said "Minor healing. It's what saved her life when the doctor guy stabbed her and left her for dead before I found her and finished healing her."

Fury said "Oh." and thought "_If that really is all her power is then I doubt she is this X-23."_ and asked "Whose her father."

Naruto said "Don't know, left her mom when she was pregnant with her and never seen him and her mother never gave a name, just called him a deadbeat asshole."

Cap said "I think were getting off topic here, what should we do about these 2."

Naruto said "Their your problem. I'll just kill them to keep from having to deal with them."

Cap frowned and said "You've killed."

Naruto said "You should know that answer already. A warrior can see the death of a mans enemies in another warriors eyes."

Both Fury and Cap glanced at Naruto eyes and both turned away and Naruto said "Seems we all have the same ghost huh."

Cap frowned and Fury said "To many...so what should I explain to my superiors about that explosion near the northern polar cap."

Naruto said "A small asteroid was on a colission coarse with the earth and you used an experimental prototype interceptor missle on it that you confiscated from a small resistant cell belonging to Hydra. I can give you the blue prints for such a missle that should get the Department of Defense off your backs and prove you deserve to be getting the funding you are in exchange for calling it one of my missions I owe you."

Fury laughed and said "I'm really starting to like this kid."

Naruto said "You know how I told you I have memories of the future right."

Both men nod and Naruto said "I know about a special project that Shield is going to be involved with in the coming years, project Avenger. I can give you the name of a few people to keep an eye on for possible recruitment if you want to call the rest of my missions in."

Fury asked "And why should we waste those on something we are already going to be involved in."

Naruto smirked and said "Because there are several people you cursed yourself for years missing the chance to get when you could and they went independant and made Shield and the Avenger project look like jokes. All 3 could turn the tide of any battle with their special abilities."

Fury frowned and said "Half. Half the missions you owe us...I want something I can call on you because you are to wild to leave running around completely lose."

Naruto said "Fine. First is Tony Stark."

Cap said "Stark...that's his son, what about him."

Naruto said "Something happened to him when he got captured by some terrorist. I don't know all the details but he escaped by making a super armor code name Iron man. He could take on hundreds of soldiers, tanks, and aircraft at one time and win."

Fury said "Alright, who else."

Naruto said "Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm. They go into space for an experiment back by Victor Doom who also goes. I don't know what the experiment was but all 5 got super powers like becoming a human torch, becoming invisible, being able to stretch like a rubber band and super strength. Doom becomes a major villian. Just watch for an accident in space with them and get in contact with them after they get back and you should get their help. There's also a guy name Peter Parker. He gets bit by some radioactive spider and gains super strength, spider senses, able to shoot webbing from his hands that are as strong as steel cables. I think he might be in high school somewhere right now but keep an eye out for him or his crime fighting alter ego Spiderman. The last I'll tell you about is Bruce Banner. He will get mutated by a Gamma bomb and will become the Hulk when angry. A guy with strength that allows him to jump several miles at a time with a tank under each arm. Not somebody you would want to get in a fist fight with."

Cap whistles and said "You sure about them."

Naruto said "Unless I change things to much...but I need to erase these guys memories of what they heard. Can't take that info getting in the wrong hands and I also need to take care of that bomb." as he moved over and cut out a small cube from the back of the guys head before using his powers to block some memories, those that was just heard as well as those that knew Laura was actually X-23.

After he was done Naruto said "Well it's getting late and I need to check on my girls. You want me to send 13 back with your jet and prisoner."

Fury said "Yeah, that way we can keep these 2 from seeing something they shouldn't."

Naruto nods and disappears.

Fury asked "What do you think."

Cap said "If he's telling the truth those guys could come in handy."

Fury could only nod.


	13. weapons and man

When Naruto appeared in Xaviers medical bay it startled everyone slightly and Naruto asked "Any change." as he moved over to Mystiques side and took her hand before moving his other hand up to her eye lids and raising them slightly to see her pupils.

Tsunade said "Your a medic."

Naruto glanced at her and said "I'm a doctor but I specialize in genetics and virus. I can do minor healing and this countries military grade medic skills but I can tell enough to see problem symptoms. I had good teachers for that." as he glanced at Jean.

Tsunade said "I see."

Naruto said "Cap and Fury are waiting for you and Tsunade at my place with 2 prisoners."

13 started to move forward to Tsunade who said "Now hold on a minute, I was told if I came and healed this woman and kid then I would be allowed to speak with you."

Naruto frowned and said "I know and I've already read your mind so I know what your going to say so I'll save you some time and breath and tell you now no, I won't come back peacefully."

Tsunade frowned and said "Why."

Naruto stretched his arms out and walked to the wall and to the shock of everyone but Tsunade he began to walk up it and he said "Damn, I need to do some training soon, my chakra control is slipping...but I'll answer your question if you will answer one of mine first Tsunade, why do you continue to listen to Konoha and the Sandaime when you see now the truth that both your brother and your fiance both died for NOTHING. That all the deaths in the elemental nations are for nothing more then old men to have bragging rights while they sit in chairs resting their bones while men, woman and children go out and die or kill every day in some since of greater honor that doesn't exist. You've seen enough of the real world to know that everything that the hidden villages, the ninja system, and their beliefs and lifestyle are all nothing but a lie created to try and make a better weapon. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tsunade frowned and Naruto said "You know, it's kind of funny in a sick twisted way when you think about it. Had my DNA not been changed when I became a mutant and again changed when I became a weapon then odds are you could have ran a genetics test on me and found out I would most likely had been the grandson of your little brother." as he flipped off the ceiling that he was hanging upside down on and landed on his feet.

Tsunade asked "What did you say."

Naruto said "My father, Minato Namikaze was born 9 months and 2 weeks after your brothers death...tell me, where did Orochimaru get the genetic samples to experiment on people to recreate the Mokuton bloodline when your father died before Konoha was founded and your grandfathers body was destroyed in the final battle with Madara Uchiha...there are only 2 families in Konoha that have blond hair, the Yamanaka and the Senju."

Tsunade frowned and said "You think that he got the samples from my brothers bodies."

Naruto said "Actually, no, I think the Sandaime got the samples from your brothers body. Why is it that Orochimaru was never caught until he actually successfully recreated the Mokuton bloodline and then when he was caught the Sandaime and a squad of ANBU caught him in his lab that only had one way out and he got away without even a fight...I have a theory if you want to hear it and I can't prove it but from what I saw in your memories I think that I might be right."

13 said "We should be going."

Naruto said "5 minutes, please 13, if I am right I got the feeling then shield will have one less prisoner to have to deal with and possibly a new ally. All I want to do is tell her my theory and then you can go and she will have time to think about it while she is your prisoner...so what do you both say, 5 minutes."

Tsunade bit her lip and said "Fine."

Naruto said "Good, now I'll start off with your brothers death. Like I said I am a doctor of genetics and so I know the best areas to get genetic samples. When I looked at the memory of your brothers body I don't see a teen who was attacked by enemy ninja, I see a body that was already used as a donar. His chest cavity was cut open which would have allowed his heart to be extracted as well as samples from the other organs, he had wounds around his legs where bone marrow is extracted from with the highest source of DNA at as well as the fact that his cloths were just barely covered in blood and yet there was no blood coming from the so called wound sights. Then there is the fact that while his entire team was killed only his body was returned to Konoha. During war time the bodies were destroyed on the spot to keep the enemies from learning Konoha secrets and hunter nins took only the heads so why bring his body back with those kind of wounds...I suspect that he was never attacked by enemy ninja, that since it was his first mission outside of the village away from your protection that he was captured and taken where his DNA was stolen as well as most likely sperm since that is also a way to recreate a bloodline and how I believe my father came to be and he was then killed so that not only could Konoha try and recreate the Mokuton bloodline but also for you to be used as a puppet Tsunade."

Tsunade said "A puppet." as she thought over what Naruto pointed out.

Naruto said "Think about your so called battle with Hanzo the Salamander. He showed you and both your teammates mercy after he kicked all 3 of your asses and then he gave you the title the Sannins that made you famous and symbols...but if Hanzo was so great of a warrior, how come his country was so destroyed and so many of his forces destroyed. Wouldn't the other villages have placed a flee on sight order like they did for dad if he was so much of a threat...I believe the truth is your teammate Orochimaru who was the Sandaime favorite student actually poisoned you and Jiraiya before that battle since he did not seem tired from your memories and that he was not even injured while Jiraiya was nearly dead and you were nearly out of chakra and he was the one who was telling you both you 3 needed to retreat...I think that your entire battle and the title was created to make you specifically a symbol. A symbol to all the kunoichi of all the hidden villages. They gave you a famous title and drew attention to you so all the little girls when they grew up would want to be just like you...but if that's true then why do they teach girls flower pressing, tea cerimony, and birth control starting at the age of 6...they needed a symbol for girls to look up to because if girls found out that being a kunoichi made them little more then sex toys and breeding stock then not only would the number of kunoichi drop but also the available people to become ninja...think about this also, your fiance and you were going to get married and start a family, that would have taken you away from the battle field and showed you as a person and not a symbol and the best way to stop you from possibly getting pregnant without killing you would be..."

Tsunade said "To kill Dan." finishing the sentence as her eyes began to cloud over thinking about what Naruto just said.

Naruto said "Exactly...just think about your current situation. The Sandaime didn't call you back for the Kyuubi attack, he didn't call you back for the cloud war, he didn't call you back to treat Sasuke after the Uchiha massacre and yet now he called you back and sent you here while keeping the closest thing that you have to family in Konoha to make sure you would return while giving you the orders capture me alive and bring me back to keep the world from finding out about the elemental nation and if I refuse and you have no choice bring my body back to ensure the secrets it contains are not known and that I can be burried with my parents...but if they were worried about the world finding out about the elemental nation why let Jiraiya have that tape and told him he could use it to gain help in tracking me down. That thing revealed more to the world then I have...and my fathers body like all kage bodies was destroyed and my mothers body was destroyed like all the others that died durring the Kyuubi attack since there was so many deaths...so how can I be burried beside them...they want my body to try and get my abilities, nothing more, just like your brother all so they can act like big fish in a small pond."

Tsunade clenched her fist and Naruto said "I could be wrong, I don't have any proof. It's just a theory I got from reading your mind...but I do know one thing, if we are really related and I die and meet our family, when I see them I can look them in the eye and tell them I tried to create a world of peace between humans and mutants. I may succeed or I may fail but at least if I do die for it I died for something that actually mattered and not just old men bragging rights. I also don't have to tell them I was a symbol for hundreds of thousand of girls to be tricked into becoming nothing more then legal prostitutes...farewell Tsunade Senju of the Sannins. When we meet again it will most likely be enemies...it's a shame though, someone like you could help change the world by teaching mutants to heal instead of destroy since mutants are people who can use chakra which gives them special bloodlines. Thank you for healing my friends."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "Your clever kid, I'll give you that, you set me up in a mental trap to make me doubt Konoha and try to recruit me to your side."

Naruto said "Nope, I just pointed out what you kept trying to deny since you got here. As for recruiting you, I only want help from those who actually believe in what I am doing. Not someone who has to be tricked. That is why I said you might join shield because I don't trust you and I don't want you to think that I tricked you. Someday we may be on the same side but to do so you would have to turn your back on everything you ever known and with Konoha holding Shizune I doubt you will...that is of coarse Konoha hasn't killed her. I mean if you came back with me or my body they would want you to leave before you found out what they really wanted me for and also to keep you from disgracing the image they worked so hard to make you look like to girls as a role model when your just a big pair of breast who sucks at gambling drinking and has rumors about giving great blowjobs so killing the only thing you have close to a family would make you leave and never return leaving you as a symbol and not as the legendary sucker. Goodbye." as he turned away from her.

Tsunade frowned and after a moment of calming herself down said "Do you really think your my brothers grandson."

Naruto frowned and said over his shoulder "How many times have you stopped yourself from calling me Nawaki since you saw me. There's to much of a physical relation between my father, me and him to be completley ignored...but like I said, when I became a mutant my DNA was changed and when I became a weapon it was changed again so it would be impossible to know now."

Tsunade asked "Why do you call yourself a weapon."

Naruto said "I'm done Tsunade, you can go. We've talked and I held up my end of the deal like you held up yours. You have your goals and I have mine and right now we are enemies...be warned though, target my friends or those I care for and I'll destroy you and the entire elemental nations...you may have killed a little over 700 ninja in your life...but I have the blood of nearly 10,000 on my hands. I am not human, I am a weapon. Now GO." as he looked at her and in that moment she saw death as did everyone else who looked into his eyes.

Tsunade frowned and walked out of the room while keeping her guard up with 13 and after a few moments Naruto slumped to the ground on his knees shocking everyone.

Jean and Laura moved to his side and Jean asked "What's wrong."

Naruto looked at her and Laura and then Mystique and closed his eyes and said "Tired, just tired."

Jean said "Bullshit Naruto. I know that your not tired so what is wrong."

Naruto started to stand up and began to cough as he ran over to the sink and began to throw up blood shocking everyone and Naruto turned on the water and washed the blood from his mouth and Jean asked "What is wrong Naruto...we deserve to know."

Naruto kept his back to them a moment and said "Do you know why I avoided the question about why I kept calling myself a weapon...why I call myself one and deny my humanity when Laura, Logan, Raven, and Wanda all 4 could also be called weapons but I refuse to acknowledge them as such."

Naruto turned and was pale and saw no one could answer and he said "Because my heart is dead...the day on the bridge back in the elemental country, the day my lover and unborn child died...I...I tried to save them...I created a kagebunshin and had it cut out my own heart and place in Haku body hoping it would save her and our child...the Kagebunshin took the pieces of Haku heart that had been destroyed and put them in me and my powers began to heal it to keep me alive...My heart couldn't save them though...they died and with it the one thing that keeps a person from trully becoming a weapon...Haku and our child died the death of a weapon serving her master as a shield...my heart is that of a weapon...That's the reason I can't love you Laura and why I am so resistant to your advances because the heart that is keeping me alive isn't mine and so it can't love you."

Laura asked "Then why the hell do you love Mystique and Jean, why the hell can you fuck them and care for them and not me."

Scotts eyes widen and looked at Jean and said "Jean."

Jean said "What."

Scott said "You've had sex with him."

Jean said "And if I did so what, it is my choice and my body. Your to busy being a boyscout to show me that you care for me as more then a friend or teammates so if I want to spend time with someone else then so what."

Scott looked shocked and said "I see." as he looked away.

Naruto frowned and said "Because neither of them think that it is love...Jean and I have a friends with benifits relationship. She wants to feel life since she know now how short and precious it is...seeing your own death opens your eyes to how wonderful life is and how much there is to experience...All I am to Jean is a friend who is showing her a few wonders of life. Nothing more, nothing less...as for Raven...I'm an example, a choice. We are both similar so she sees in me someone who can relate to her and see's her for her, not who she is forced to pretend to be. Again it is just feelings of a friend with a side of benifits, nothing more, nothing less."

Charles asked "Why are you coughing up blood though."

Naruto glanced at him and said "My body is rejecting the heart it created with the pieces of Haku heart. It's adapting and destroying it...soon...soon I won't even have a heart...or I'll have the heart of a weapon."

Logan walked over and to the shock of everyone but Naruto stabbed Naruto in the stomach with his claws and Naruto fell forward onto Logan shoulder who said "Kid...your not a weapon...your afraid that your dying...I understand you now...your afraid to get emotionally attached to someone because your afraid of hurting them if you do die...but take it from someone whose been in your shoes...if your powers surpass even mine as you have claimed then all you are doing is having the heart you placed in you destroyed with an improved version of your original one...I tried the same thing you did...I bet that is where you got the idea from...as you said, the reason I want to kill Sabertooth is because he killed my lover and unborn daughter...that is where they got the DNA to help make you Laura...you really are my daughter...but just like you kid, I tried to give my heart away by cutting it out myself, not a clone or smoke or whatever the hell those things are...I didn't have the medical skills either to even make it work. I basically died right there with my own heart dying in my hand before I could put it in her so it didn't work for me and it didn't work for you...all you can do now is live...just as I do."

Naruto coughed and closed his eyes and said "For how long thought."

Logan said "That's the thing kid, you said Red now lives like there is no tomorrow basically...that's all any of us can do because we don't know...but the choice you have to make kid is if to live life or not to live...you maybe a weapon...but it's not because of anything but your choice of being one...your right, I could be a weapon...but I chose not to be...now can you make the same choice."

Naruto said "I...I..." as he slumped to the ground passed out.

Logan frowned as he picked up Naruto and put him on a bed and turned and glared at Jean and said "Alright red, I kept my mouth shut when I smelled him on you, I kept my mouth shut about a lot of things...but you've been in his head, you had to have known about this."

Jean started to say something when she slumped slightly as her hair raised and Pheonix opened her eyes and said "**No, she did not know. The boy...a part of me is inside of him as well as a part of Jean. When we were in his mind I met that part of me...that part showed me something that I have kept quite about and have let things proceed as your mortals dictate it to. The boy plans to die a martyre. That is why he is so willing to reveal himself to the government and to you...He also knows who Apacolypses mother is."** shocking everyone.

Charles asked "Who."

Pheonix said "**Think mortal, who is it that he is trying desperately to protect."**

Laura said "Me."

Pheonix said "**Yes, the other me that is inside of him after hearing the truth from the one called Cable used it's power to check the Omniverse and discovered that you will be Apacolypses mother...but he is not Apacolypses father...the antibodies that he has been giving you have slightly altered your genetics to resemble his more in order to help cure you. That is why the results came back as showing him as the father when he is not...but in order to save everyone he has to keep you safe which is why he is going out of his way to make it look like your just a normal mutant with faster healing."**

Laura frowned and Scott said "If you know she is the mother then who is the father."

Pheonix said "**Reload...after Naruto makes a martyre of himself and dies to bring peace to this world Reload will comfort and take Laura away with him to the past where she will give birth to Apacolypse and lose her life in the process."**

Naruto voice said "And I wanted it to remain a secret until things worked out Pheonix." as everyone turned to look at him as he set half way up.

Laura who had began to shake screamed "YOU ASSHOLE...YOU CAN'T DIE, I WON'T LET YOU, I'LL.."

Naruto said "Do nothing. I won't let you. One life is worth a million, and I'll save everyone at the cost of my life...I...even if I'm not dying I won't let all the innocent people die because they are different...and I won't let you follow the same path as Haku, Laura...I won't let any of you follow that path."

Laura turned and said "Professor Xavier, I would like permission to live here with my father. May I."

Charles looked startled and said "Of coarse you can but for how long may I ask."

Laura said "Until this blond asshole wakes up and realises the world doesn't evolve around him. I can make decisions for myself about who I want to love, who I will fuck, who I will listen to and who I won't. You told me once you wanted me to learn to live well I am asshole and I am going to make your life hell until you wake up and realise that your fucked because I'm not going to hide any longer and I'm not going to let you tell me what I can and can't do and I'm going to make sure you don't die." as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and said "She is definately your daughter Logan."

Logan said "And damn proud of it."

Laura smiled slightly before she glared at Naruto who shrugs and said "Fine, live your life but remember this, I can make you do what I want but you can't make me do what you want." as he caused Laura to lift off the ground and turn upside down before he dropped her head first in a trash can before he grabbed Mystique and Wanda and disappeared.

Once Naruto appeared at his place and put both woman in a bed he looked at Xaviers place and thought "_I'm proud of you Laura, your finally standing up for yourself...but it's to late for me...so you are all there huh."_ as his eyes landed on the cliff in the distance and thought "_Time for you all to grow up as well." _as he left the room Wanda and Mystique were in.

On the cliff across town Anko said "So now that we got confirmation he is here it is time to plan to attack and capture him..."


	14. Chapter 14

In the Shield Heliplane, Captain America sat across from Nick Fury with his eyes closed and Fury had his arms crossed looking back toward the holding cell in the Heliplane where the 2 Hydra prisoners were.

In the middle of the Heliplane Sharon Carter looked at Tsunade for what seemed like the hundreth time since leaving Xavier school and she got up and walked over to Tsunade who seemed to be in thought and to the shock of everyone punched Tsunade right in the face as hard as she could knocking Tsunade out of her chair.

Fury looked at Sharon and said "What the hell are you doing 13."

Sharon said "Is it true." ignoring Fury as she glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade reached up and rubbed her lip and said "What."

Sharon said "Is it true what he said about your mission."

Tsunade said "Who."

Sharon glared at her and pulled out her pistol pointing it at Tsunade and Captain said "Stow that weapon soldier."

Sharon said "Not until I find out if her orders are really what Naruto claimed they were. For the safety of our country we need to know." as she kept the gun at Tsunade.

Tsunade frowned as she sat up and said "He said a lot of things, which part are you asking about."

Sharon said "The part that he claimed that you were given orders that if he refuse to come back that you were to bring his body back."

Fury said "Sharon, stand down, that's and order."

Sharon said "Sir, Naruto claimed he's got the blood of 10,000 lives on his hands. When he said that I saw his eyes and I didn't see the eyes of a teen or someone whose braging. I saw the eyes of a veteran, someone whose been to hell and back and killed everything in his way. He claimed that they want his body back so they can learn the secret to his powers and experiment on children to either give them his powers or from what he was implying to clone him sir so I am asking her now before she can get back and potentially give our enemies information that could be used against our country. Now is it true."

Tsunade frowned and said "Maybe...I don't know." as she looked toward the side ignoring the shocked looks Fury and Capt had.

Tsunade said "I was told that we were to capture him to keep the secret of the elemental nations from being discovered and if he refuse to come back willingly then we were to capture him and if capture failed we were to eliminate him but bring his body back so that no one would be able to learn the secrets that it contained and so he could be buried with his parents...but the more I think about what he said about his parents bodies being destroyed and the chance he might be my brothers grandson I...I don't know anymore...He read my mind and looked at the memory of my little brothers body...I do know some about genetics, not as much as him it appears but...I have to agree...my brothers body looked like it had been used to take genetic samples from...I..."

Tsunade bit her lip and looked up and said "What do you plan to do about Naruto."

Capt said "Why should we tell you."

Tsunade looked down and said "I'm not as young as I appear to be. I am actually in my 50's...For years now I believed that all my family had died or been killed but it appears now that I may have one last living relative in the world...he claims that his DNA has been changed twice so it maybe impossible to prove but...I can't continue the mission I was sent here to do...I can't take the chance that he might be my great nephew...If you can help me retrieve my assistant Shizune who is the niece of my late fiance and has been like a daughter to me for 20 years from the elemental nations I will give you everything I know on bloodlines, chakra, our ways of healing, everything I know about the elemental nations that we didn't tell you in the meeting. I'll give you all the info on the team that escaped when we were captured along all the info I have on the others who are planning to escape soon which you won't be able to stop without my help since they can shushin out of there at any time...I might be able to even get one other to join but I would have to talk to her. The other woman who was with us in the cells, Kurenai."

Fury and Capt looked at each other and Fury said "And how can we trust you."

Tsunade said "Because I have everything to gain if I joined you and everything to lose if I betrayed you."

Capt said "We will consider your offer." as he gave Fury a signal with his hand.

Tsunade bowed her head and said "Thank you."

The next day when Raven opened her eyes she blinked as she found herself in a room she never seen before. As she sat up she looked around when a voice in her head said "**Just relax Raven, this is my place. You are on the 2nd floor last door on the right at the end of the hall so if you wanted to fly away you could. Don't worry about Kurt, he's fine and back at Xaviers place healing up and be quite when you leave your room as Wanda is in the room next to you still passed out from her visit with her father. Come down stairs and I have breakfast ready for us and I can tell you about what has happened while you were out."**

Raven got out of bed quickly and was about to step out of the hall without getting dressed when a male voice was heard in the hall being loud before a sound she recognised from both her time with her son and Naruto was heard and then silence.

Deciding to get dressed she was surprised to find her cloths and personal items from the brotherhood house.

When she made it down stairs she saw Lance floating in the air with both his hands tied behind his back with metal bands and metal bands around his feet with a ball gag in his mouth.

When Lance saw her, he began to mumble and Naruto who walked in the room said "She won't free you. I told you already that you are a guest here and you will follow my rules and when I have sick or injured people you will keep the noise down where they are resting. Now be quite and listen while I speak with your sponsor...Hello Mystique, how are you feeling." as he walked over to her.

Mystique said "Soar...what happened. The last thing I remember was Sabertooth attacking me and..."

Naruto said "Well...Sabertooth and I had a little chat. I went Juggernaught and Wolverine on his ass. He's in the pride land right now so he will be back someday stronger then before. He was sent to kill you as well as Laura. Magneto hired him."

Mystique covered her mouth in shock and fear and Naruto said "Relax, he won't be able to hurt you again. I went and busted Wanda out of the hospital she was in and then took her up to Asteroid M where she beat the hell out of her dad then I healed him and beat the hell out of him before sealing off his powers, blowing up Asteroid M and locking him away in a nursing home with male nurses. He's also on a suicide watch and now goes by the name Mr. Pleeds Spankme. The nurses think he is afraid of women so he will be given bed baths by men and when students come for christmas carols and things like that he will here them call him that name and remember the last words I told him was I would make him a grandpa while Wanda says Master, please spank me over and over again...do you want to keep disobeying my rules, I can do a lot worse Lance."

Lance who went pale quickly shook his head and Naruto waved his hand and Lance fell to the ground and Naruto said "Good, then I want you to head to cliffs on the east side of the village and look for in the woods that looks like this." as he changed to look like Ino before changing back.

Lance said "Why."

Naruto said "Because I told you to and you are going to do what I tell you or I will put you on an iceburg in antartica where if you use your powers you will die trapped inside of the iceburg. Now you can't tell anyone why your there. I want you to act like you are just wanting to get out of town to cool off while your out there and when you find the girl I showed you I want you to tell her you can tell she's not from around here and offer to show her around. Do what ever it takes to get her to agree but no violence. If she ask have you seen anyone who matches my description tell her yes and you can show her where I live and who my girlfriend is and where she lives but only if she agrees to go on a date. While doing that I want you to lead her to the brotherhood house and say your checking on the place while the owner is out of town and make a phone call and call this number." as he handed Lance a piece of paper.

Lance said "But why me, what are you going to do to her."

Naruto said "Nothing. She's a mutant along with the others who are with her and her powers are the ability to enter peoples minds and see thier memories or control thier body. You are not to harm her in any way. Just stall her until the cops show up."

Lance said "The cops...what the hell. They will arrest me."

Naruto said "No they won't. After all you will be helping them capture an illegal immigrant who doesn't even have a student visa. I'll arrange for the cops to come and get her so just stall. After that I will take you over to Xavier place and let you spend some time with the little kitten if she wants to spend time with you. If not you will be allowed to move in here and work for me. Now go and try not to destroy anything."

Lance turned and left and Mystique said "What about me."

Naruto sighed and said "Because of what happened yesterday while I was dealing with Magneto an emergency school board meeting was held. Edward Kelly has been named Principle right now until an investigation has been done as well as an inquiry into your health. I've used my status as a Doctor to falsify some info I sent them on your behalf since you are in a coma and will require some rehab once your awakened before you can take back over your normal duties so you have 3 months medical leave with pay before they will ask for a review on your medical status which will give you time to see your son and Rogue once we get her. Once that time passes you can take back over as principle since I'll be making Kelly's life hell showing how much of a fuck up he is. If that is what you want to do that is. If not you could work for me as a teacher here or join the X-men or start a new life somewhere. I won't force that on you. The medical leave you needed for both physical and mental injuries and if you tried to rush back it would make you look bad in thier eyes and lose you the chance to return to your life."

Mystique said "Your annoying. How is it that you always the mature one in our relationship."

Naruto said "I'm just that damn good...I see your awake also Wanda, how do you feel...relax, this is Mystique. She's with me."

Wanda frowned and said "Where is he." in a demanding voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and Wanda eyes glossed over before a sadistic smirk appeared on her face before she burst out laughing and ran over and hugged Naruto and said "Thank you." over and over again.

Naruto patted her back and said "No problem. So what do you plan to do now that your free. You got a chance at a new life."

Wanda was quite and said "I...I don't know...all these years the only thing I could think about getting revenge on my father."

Naruto said "And your brother...well why don't you start over here. I mean you haven't had a chance to be around others and need to learn about the world you have been sealed off on. Right now your like a baby who has learned to stand up, stay here until you learn to walk and then decide where to go from there. You will need to learn to control your...powers."

Mystique saw him pause and said "What's wrong."

Naruto shook his head and said "Remember that student I told you about that I was looking for that had locked himself in a machine. Well I finally got him free so he will be here soon to start doing something for me since I freed him before he tracks down his parents. Anyways as I was saying your going to need to learn to control your powers or they will destroy you. I think if Mystique here is willing to help me she can get an old associate of hers to come and teach you to control them. It's just an offer and a choice you have. Something you never had before so you must decide for yourself what you want to do. I only have a few rules, all of them are wrote in that picture frame so you and the others here can read them and know them. If you stay here then you must follow those rules. I won't allow others to hurt you but I won't allow you to hurt others either. This is a place to let mutants learn to live a more normal life and use thier powers wisely, not become weapons and criminals. Now if both you ladies are hungry breakfast is ready for you both at the table. I have to make a phone call to an associate of mine to deal with a couple of stalkers and then I have a few other progects I need to finish before Monday so consider yourself guest here as long as you like as long as you follow the rules. The room you woke up in will be your room and I had all your things that I was sure about brought over from the brotherhood house Mystique since you shouldn't have to live alone. I know you need some cloths so I will give you both $1000 along with Jean and Laura to go shoping. I've already called Jean and she agreed to bring Laura over around 10 am so enjoy your day. Now I am sorry I can't eat breakfast with you but I have a few things to take care of. Good day." as he disappeared.

Wanda frowned and said "Is he always so..."

Raven said "Yes."

Wanda said "I like him."

Raven said "So do I. Come on, I'll tell you about him and you can tell me what you did to your dad. He sent an old boyfriend of mine to come kill me and he nearly did along with my son."

In Naruto office Naruto who had his phone to his ear said "Yo Fury, Capt, what's up."

In Shield headquarters in a conference room Capt said "Nothing that I am aware of. Why did you call us." as he shot a questioning look at Fury who shrugged.

Naruto voice was heard who said "**I'll cut right to the point. That other group is here and I have one of students luring one of them into a trap which if you would contact the local cops here and tell them that a blond hair girl who is an illegal immigrant who is suspected to know some information about a criminal organization you are investigating has been reported in the area and tell them an informant will be calling them to come pick her up then you can come and pick her up without anyone getting hurt or letting the other group she is with know that you are on thier trail. You should know though that this girls mutant powers allow her spirit to leave her body and take over another person body for a short time. The weakness of her powers though is she has to use her hands to target the person she is taking over. If you keep one of her hands secured to maybe a belt loop then she won't be able to use her powers since she needs both hands to use it."**

Fury said "And why should we get involved in arresting her."

Naruto said "**Oh, I don't know...do you want my body, abilities, and knowledge to fall into the hands of the elemental nations now that they are aware of the rest of the world. The thing is out of all those who were sent after me, this one girl is the one I have to be the most careful of. While her powers themselves are weak, the fact she can take over another mutant or humans body makes her a very dangerous risk. I don't want her harmed since she's just being a good soldier following the orders of her commanders but I can't leave her alone in the world without her being restricted. If you can arrest her and give me a temperary status as a field agent so that I can go and talk to her I will cancel her powers and she can be used to send back to the others with a message while you track her down to thier location. This will give you a chance to capture them all and deal with them without harming any civilians. I'll even help so that none of your men get hurt. A surgical strike if you will."**

Capt said "You seem to have everything set up already. Why do you need our help."

Naruto said "**I don't actually. It's just most of the women here are going to have PMS this week and I learned a long time ago that it's best to be busy out of town when that time arrives...besides I got someone I think you might be interested in recruiting for uncle sam. I can't tell you who this person is with your current rat problem but I can tell you that he can be to America what Einstein was to War War 2. I've got this person doing a special project for me but after he finishes with it then he's a free agent."**

Both Capt and Fury looked everywhere but at 13 who was red faced when Naruto was talking about PMS and Fury said "Is that all your calling us for."

Naruto said "**Please, you should know if that was all I called for then it would have been a waste of my time. If I guess right about Tsunade then I figure she wants you to get her assisant in exchange for joining you. If your willing to call in one of those missions I owe you I can have her retrieved and here for the interrigation of the blond girl if you want to come and join me when I talk to her so you know I'm not doing anything you might consider a threat. As I said, someday I might just join you so I want to keep you happy or at least neutral to me and what I am doing...I also should meantion if you can recruit the person I want you to meet that as an add on bonus I got some alien tech that I got my hands on you can have but on a restrictive schedule. One piece every 2 years. I don't want an arms race for the tech and I will decide which tech you get because I am not giving you any more fire power then you already have. Most of the tech will be communications, metal fabrications, medical, and things along those nature. Things that will benifit the world, not the military. With America being the source of these new advancements it will make America stronger while not costing the lives of innocents. I'll bring a sample when we meet to interrigate the girl. So you want Shizune or not**."

Fury said "You know, there are times I wonder if I should have you captured and brought in for interrigation."

Naruto snorts and said "**There is jack shit you could do to me that hasn't already been done by someone. You know what the weapon X program was, the mutant who put me through it also did not use any pain medication. As for trying to capture me, that would be like putting Logan in a building full of kittens and covering him in catnip. I am a hero to my allies and a demon to my enemies...anyways my student should have met the girl about now so if you want to do this then you better decide now and make the call. If not then I'll have to deal with her another way."**

Capt said "Agreed, 13, start making it happen."

Naruto said "**Good, and Shizune."**

Fury said "Can you retrieve her without being captured."

Naruto said "**Is 13 wearing a black thong and black bra and having fantasy about you both making a sandwich out of her with her in the middle stuff full of meat...hahahahaha."** as the line of his phone hanging up was heard.

13 had froze with the phone to her ear and slowly turned her head to look at Capt and Fury who both had an amused look on their faces. 13 thought "_I'll kill him."_

She froze as she heard in her mind "**No you won't. You heard the interrigation of Kurenai about what happened between her and me and you have had fantasy about me as well. Your cute and could be fun but not my type. If you want to save yourself then repeat what I said.**

13 said "Sir, did he just say what I think he did, well he's wrong. My opinion of you both is that of a commanding officer and friend. I admit that I have had thoughts of what you both are like off duty and thought about asking you for a drink to get to know you more but I have never followed through with it because I know our duty comes first and personal lives second."

Fury said "Relax 13, we knew the kid was joking."

Capt said "But I would like to take you up on that offer sometime...What, you have to remember, I've been frozen for all these years. The world had changed since then and I admit I would like to see some of it now but duty first."

13 said "Well if you have no problem with it then I would be honored to show you around sir...with you permission of coarse Fury."

Fury said "Sure, in fact why don't you both take the day off after you make that call. I got the idea we are going to have some long days in the near future with little time to relax."

Capt said "You sure."

Fury said "I'm still your commanding officer for now so I'll make it an order."

Capt said "Well I never been one for not following orders. I'll meet you in an hour at the front entrance. That will give us both time to get into some civies."

13 said "Agreed." and thought "_Oh my god, thank you."_

13 heard in her head "**I'm not god but your welcome. Enjoy life while you can. You never know how short it is. Bye."**

13 smiled as she dialed the number and thought "_Thank you Naruto."_


	15. Chapter 15

Anko was looking at the info the group had gathered so far when Kiba sniffed the air and Shino said "Someone is coming."

Akamaru wined and Kiba said "I know boy, the guys got Naruto sent on him."

Anko said "Everyone hide. Blondy, when he gets close I want you to take over his body and find out who this guy is and what's he doing here."

Ino nods and everyone hides in the trees.

A few minutes later Lance walks into the clearing they had been in and said quitely "Damn it, where is this..."

Suddenly he stopped talking and said "Success, I got him everyone."

All the other Konoha ninja dropped down to the ground and Shikamaru set Ino body against a tree.

Ino frowned while possessing the body of Lance and said "This guy is here as a trap set up by Naruto. He's been sent here to lure me to some place where the cops will come and arrest me."

Anko frowned and Kiba said "Why would Naruto set a trap for you Ino."

Naruto voice came from behind them and said "For this reason." as everyone turned and saw Naruto had Ino body over his shoulder before he disappeared while Ino screamed "NO."

Anko frowned and said "Damn it, how much longer can you hold out in that body Ino."

Ino said "10 minutes maybe. I don't have the reserves to keep it going longer then that."

Shino said "He left a scroll behind." as he picked up the scroll that had been dropped where Ino body was."

Anko frowned and took the scroll and read

**Hello everyone,**

**How's life treating you. I figure Ino got less then 20 minutes before she has to return to her body and by that time she will be in the hands of the local authority with her bloodline sealed off. Can't have her taking over my body. You understand, right Anko. Having someone controlling you."**

Anko growled at that.

**Anyways I'm planning a trip to Konoha tonight to get Shizune, Tsunade defecting since she found out that Konoha been playing her for a fool all these years and your old sensei was the one who killed her little brother for genetic samples and the Sandaime was the one who sent her fiance on a suicide mission because he couldn't let his postar child for kunoichi become pregnant instead of being a symbol for other kunoichi.**

**It also might have to do with the fact Tsunade found out my father, Minato Namikaze was a child created from sperm collected from her little brothers body and that means that I am actually her great nephew...bet you didn't see that one coming.**

Anko eyes widen and thought "_Oh hell."_

**By the way, the Sandaime and Danzo were the ones funding the curse seal research and the Sandaime was the one who had your memories erased so you couldn't link Konoha back to the research.**

Anko frowned and thought "_Could it be true."_

**If you want I could remove it for you. I did read Orochimaru mind so I know how to.**

Anko grabbed her shoulder and thought "_Could he."_

**The question is are you willing to pay my price...You all will come tomorrow to my place at noon with the boy Ino is possessing. UNHARMED. He knows where I really live, show him this scroll, Lance, bring them to MY place or you will face the same punishment as Magneto...Once there we will discuss the future...after all, do you really think any of you will live once you return to Konoha. You know to much. You've seen to much. Your lives are over in Konoha.**

**Think about that. Remember, NOON...or Ino will be sent to a maximum secrurity prison where you will never see her again. **

Anko frowned and said "Damn it, we are screwed."

Ino said "What does it sa..." before Lance body collapsed and Lance blinked and rubbed his head and said "What the...hell...Woah, who the hell are you guys."

Anko smirked and said "Read this boy."

Lance quickly read it and turned ghostly pale and said "Oh hell no, please, anything but that." with fear in his voice.

Sakura said "What does the scroll say Anko-sensei. What did he read."

Anko read the scroll out loud and everyone was wide eyed and Shikamaru said "Troublesome. So we got to do it."

Anko frowned and said "What do you think." as she looked at the others.

Sakura said "We got to save Ino-pig."

Anko said "Shut up pinky. The boy and I will go alone. If we all go they will just arrest all of us."

Kiba said "And the fact he's offering to remove that curse seal thing has nothing to do with it."

Anko glared at him and said "Mutt, shut the fuck up before I neuter you. If what he said is true about Tsunade betraying us then it's all over and with that argument then I can almost assure you that she did...her love ones are her most precious thing in the world...Shikamaru, I'm placing you in charge of the others when I leave to goto the meeting. I'll use my summon to send a message to you. I will leave you a summon which you will take to a location I do not know you are at. He will dispell at 2 oclock and come to me. If he does not return with a scroll within 30 minutes you are to believe I have been captured and it was a trick and Ino and I are POW's. Understand."

Shikamaru nods and said "Troublesome."

Anko turned to Lance and said "As for you...let's have a little chat." as she pulled out a kunai causing Lance to pale.

Meanwhile at the brotherhood house

'Lance' looked at the officers who was tied up and gagged and said "So tell those Fed's that I want my reward like they promised for the girl."

The cops shot Lance a look and said "Boy, if the Fed's hadn't contacted us already we would be arresting you for possible assualt and kidnapping."

Lance said "Sorry, the girls not my type. The whole 'tattoo' thing she has going is not my thing." causing Ino to glare and shake trying to get free and Lance said "No offense Ino, it's just business." as he turned and started to walk away.

After getting out of sight 'Lance' was covered in smoke and disappeared.

When 'Lance' appeared Naruto became his usual looking self standing on his 'landing pad' which began to change shape and to turn into a glide plane which soon took off into the sky quickly.

Several hours later Shizune was in her bed in Konoha when 'Tsunade' said "Shizune, get up."

Shizune startled awake blinked and blinked again and said "Tsunade-sama, is that you."

'Tsunade' said "Yes, now get your stuff quickly. Were leaving and make sure you don't forget anything were not coming back."

Shizune said "But..."

'Tsunade' said "Listen to me Shizune. Konoha lied to us. We completed the mission but then I was nearly killed by the others. If I hadn't of trick them into thinking I died in that explosion then you would already be dead. Thier taking the long way back with his body so Jiraiya can do his research. All the gennins that went are dead also. We have to hurry. I don't know how long it will take before..."

Just then 4 ANBU appeared drawing thier swords and Tsunade said "Shit." as she punched one through a wall destroying the wall before grabing the drop sword and throwing it through another ANBU heart. Shizune seeing this quickly grab her senbon launcher and shot the closest ANBU with poisioned needles while Tsunade snap the neck of the last ANBU.

Tsunade said "Hurry Shizune, we got to leave NOW."

Shizune nods and quickly began grabbing her stuff and Tonton and Tsunade asked "Is that everything."

Shizune said "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade said "Good." as she placed her hand on Shizune shoulder causing Shizune to freeze before passing out.

The 4 ANBU disappeared as did the damage to the room and Tsunade was covered in smoke showing Naruto who picked up Shizune, Tonton and created several clones who quickly grab everything else that he read from Shizune's memories that she wanted before disappearing without a trace.

Appearing inside the glider Naruto looked down at the village of Konoha and began to concentrated and down below the village was startled awake by the sound of scream and destruction as every ounce of metal in the village was pulled up into the air and slammed into the Hokage monument making the face of Naruto made out of metal with the words **NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS HERE**

After that the glider took off quickly and a sonic boom was heard as most of the glass in Konoha shattered causing Naruto to laugh to himself and said "You know, I know a guy named Blob who would make you wish you were the little piggy who stayed home." causing Tonton to squick scared.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Captain America and Nick Fury were both waiting on 13 to return with Tsunade from her holding cell when there was a knock on the door to the office they were in.

Fury said "Enter."

The door opened and a man with brownish red hair with grey showing his age walked into the room and Fury said "Trask, what are you doing here."

Trask looked between Fury and Capt. and said "I could be saying the same thing about him since last I heard he was still on ice...but he's not why I am here. You have been searching for information on the sentinal project. I want you to stop."

Both Fury and Nick's eyes widen as they heard this and Fury said "How do you know about SHIELD looking into the Sentinal program and how do you know about the program."

Trask said "I still have a few friends in Shield...as for the Sentinal project, I am the creator of it."

Fury thought "_Son of a."_ while Capt said "Forgive me for being rude but exactly who are you."

Fury said "This is Colonel Bolivar Trask, a former Shield agent."

Capt. said "I see...It's nice to see a fellow compatriat. I'm sure you have America's best interest in mind with what ever this project you created is."

Trask said "Of coarse."

Capt said "Then in that case I don't see any reason we shouldn't stop looking into it...if you won't mind giving us a look at it."

Trask narrowed his eyes and said "And why should I let you have a look at it."

Capt said "Because we found out about your project from information recovered from an encounter with Hydra. Shields been looking into it to find out the threat it represents to our country. Show us what the Sentinal is and what your planning to do with it as well as measure you have taken to make sure it doesn't fall into our enemies hands and I'm sure that we can make sure there will be no further trouble between us."

Trask looked in thought a moment and said "Very well...the Sentinal project is still in the prototype stage. If you both would agree to come with me now I'll give you a demonstration of what I have created."

Fury said "Very well though we need a few minutes to change our plans because we were about to head to meet someone whose been helping us with Hydra."

Trask said "I'll wait for 15 minutes on the landing pad on the east wing. After that I'm leaving with or without you."

Capt said "That should be plenty of time to make the appropriate arrangements."

Trask whose hands were in his pockets pulled out his left hand and set it on the back of a chair that was facing Fury desk and said "Then I'll be waiting for you both." as he turns and walks toward the door and after the door closed Fury said "What are you up to."

Capt said "I want to see if these things are really what he said they were. If you send 13 along with our _guest_ then she can meet with him and act in our place and he won't be able to read her mind to find out what we are up to since she won't know."

Fury nods and said "Sounds like a good idea, the last thing we need is for him to go midevil on Trask...but what are you going to do if the Sentinals are what he said they were."

Capt said "I won't let America become the very thing we fought against. If the Sentinals are what we were told they were then I'll destroy the Sentinal Project."

Trask who was walking down the hall thought "_Not if I have anything to say about it Captain America...Looks like you will die a Martyre for our country like you should have all those years ago...Mutant."_ as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number and after a few moments said "Yeah, it's me...prepare the prototype, I'm on my way back with a _volunteer." _before he ended the call.

2 hours later Naruto was doing a handstand using only his index fingers to hold him up and as he did vertical pushup's from the handstand position.

A frown crossed his face as he saw a Heliplane landing on his landing pad and as he saw 13, Tsunade, and Kurenai get out of the Heliplane he thought "_Where's those 2 at. I figured they would want to be here personally."_

As the 3 ladies got within 15 feet of Naruto he said "Hello ladies, where's the 2 golden soldiers 13."

13 said "Capt and Fury were both called away for business elsewhere and sent me here to watch these 2 while handling the situation here."

Naruto nods and said "I was able to retrieve Shizune and her pet pig last night from Konoha as promised. The local police have Ino in custody and I've already sealed off her chakra so she won't be able to use her powers."

13 said "But how. You were not going to..."

Naruto interupted her and said "One of my students was captured and taken hostage so I had to change the plan slightly and have arranged a prisoner exchange at Noon...It's good to see you again Kurenai." as he flipped into the air and landed on his feet in front of Kurenai who tensed

Kurenai pursed her lips and Naruto said "Still mad at me for decieving you and everyone else...Sorry but I refuse to become someone elses play thing." as he walked over and grabbed his shirt and threw it over his left shoulder and said "Come on, I need to check on my other students and you can check on Shizune since she's still asleep. Tsunade...Catch." as he tossed a pill bottle over his shoulder.

Tsunade caught it and 13 said "What is that you just gave her."

Naruto said "The sedative I gave Shizune to make sure she didn't wake up before Tsunade got here. It's only a single pill though so she could study it and extract the drugs from Shizune. Shizune doesn't know what's going on and might have attacked my students but with a friendly face like her master here she won't cause any trouble. Have you ladies ate breakfast yet."

13 said "No. The original plan was to get some breakfast on the way here but when my superiors were called away I decided to wait until this business was over since..."

Naruto finished and said "Since you were alone with them and while you got back up nearby you didn't want to take the chance they escaped while using the bathroom or give them all thier energy to double team you and escape."

13 said "Will you please stop doing that." as Naruto opened the door.

Naruto said "I'm called Echo for a reason...No Kurenai, though thanks for the complement." causing Kurenai to blush and glare at Naruto and said "Get out of my head."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Can't...I'm expecting trouble soon so I have my senses expanded to thier fullest."

Tsunade asked "Do you really expect Anko and the others to cause you trouble." as she looked around the living room.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared at the foot of the stairs and a blur shot by him before being yanked backwards and slammed into the floor.

Sam had a sheepish look on his face and Naruto said "Sam, what did I tell you about running inside the house."

Sam said "Um...sorry about that Naruto. I..."

Naruto said "Was excited about it being a Saturday and wanted to go down to the beach and have some fun, I know. But that does not mean you can just run in the house where you could hurt someone or damage something...Your powers when you get moving could hurt or kill someone. You are here to learn to use your powers wisely, not cause needless pain and destruction." as he raised one of his hands and 2 pair of bracelets flew across and Naruto caught them and said "This is your punishment. These are magnetic bracelets. The more you move the more ions these will connect causing them to be pulled closer to the ones on your feet. making them harder to move in. I've charged these with enough ions to make them feel like they are about 10 lbs each. The less you move the sooner these will lose the ions in them and come undone. The more you move the harder it will be to move and the longer you will have to wait to take these off." as they flew into the air and snapped on Sams ankles and wrist.

Sam said "Hey, what the hell man, this is unfair."

Naruto said "Which would you rather have, these on you or the blood of some innocent child who walked out in front of you when you forgot to control yourself and ran the child over. Your powers are like a speeding car, you can't stop or turn on a dime. Now go."

Sam frowned and got up and started toward the door and stopped and said "Naruto...I'm sorry, your right. I don't want to kill someone accidently like I did that horse back home..because of me killing the horse I almost cost my family our home if you hadn't of showed up to help us when you did." as he walked out the door closing it.

Naruto smiled slightly and said "He's a good kid. Just needs to learn to think before he acts, breakfast is ready." as he turned and began to walk toward the dinning room.

When Naruto sat down several clones came out of the kitchen with several plates of breakfast with 2 eggs, becan, toast and rice and sat the plates on the table in front of the ladies and 13 said "There's an extra plate."

Naruto nods and said "Yes...ah here she is." as he saw Mystique walk into the dinning room and stopped a moment because she was in her real form and Naruto said "Relax Raven, you've already met 13 here once."

Raven looked at 13 thought a moment and said "Ah yes, the Shield agent who came to the school that day looking for you...at least her visit this time didn't leave her all wet." as she walked over and kissed Naruto on the lips and sat down beside him.

13 said "Have we met before."

Raven frowned and changed her form into Principle Darkholme and then changed back and 13 said "I see. I was not aware that you were a mutant."

Naruto said "Everyone at this table is a mutant besides you 13. Doesn't make us any less human. Capt's one as well though he wasn't born one."

13 said "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I was just..."

Raven who face went neutral said "I know what you meant."

Naruto said "Don't be to hard on yourself 13, your not use to thinking about mutants as a people yet. That is why I came here in the first place to help make people understand that just because someone is different then them doesn't mean they are bad. Fear is our only true enemy in this world."

Raven sighed and said "He's right and...I'm sorry for getting defensive, it's just...I've had to sacrifice so much in my life as well as the lives of my children to try and make a better life for us. I hate being judged just without getting to know me."

Before anyone could say anything a beeping noise was heard and Naruto frowned and looked at his watch and saw it was flashing and he said "Shit, what now." as he pushed a button on his watch and said "What astrol."

The computer voice of Astrol said "**Echo, I have detected another temperal annomaly similar to the one I detected earlier today. I was able to locate the annomaly in the north east area of North America but was not able to get a more accurate location."**

Naruto frowned and said "Continue to scan Astrol." before he pressed another button and said "Forge, can you hear me."

The voice of Forge could be heard and said "Yeah Echo, what do you need."

Naruto asked "How is the project that I asked you to complete."

The wall behind Naruto moved and a dark skinned teenager stepped out and said "I just finished it though I can't understand why you would want this." as he pulled out a case from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto takes the case and Raven asked "So what's the project you are working on."

Tsunade said "And what is that temperal thing the other voice meantioned."

Naruto face went blank a moment and glanced at Forge and said "A temperal annomaly is a shift in the timestream...it happens when someone from another time arrives here."

Kurenai said "Time travel...do you really expect us to believe in a lie like that."

Naruto said "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn what you believe.

Raven asked "So what's in the box."

Naruto looked at Raven and said "There's an ancient story about a the first woman on earth named Pandora who opened a box that the god's had placed all the evils in the world."

Raven said "I remember that story. She opened the box releasing the evils onto the world where they could never be stored away again."

Naruto said "That story also tells that after all the evils were released that there was only one thing left in the box that became the greatest gift to the world in fighting against the evils."

13 said "Hope. Inside the box was hope."

Naruto nods and said "This is what was left in Pandora's box." as he looked at the box in his hands.

Forge said "I get what your saying but I do not see how you can think that is..."

Forge was interupted by Jean running into the house quickly followed by Laura and Laura said "Naruto, quick you need to turn on the news."

Naruto said "What."

Jean who was gasping for breaths said "It's on the news. Captain America is fighting a Sentinal."

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard this and Naruto disappeared and the sound of a crash in the living room was heard.

Naruto who had appeared in the living room crashed into a coffee table as he quickly grab the remote and turned on the T.V.

As he flashed through the channels he saw a news broadcast of a anchor man in a helicopter speaking **That's right folks, Captain America himself is fighting this mammoth like robotic creature that suddenly appeared several minutes ago though it appears that his attacks on the mysterious robot has no effects. Can you Zoom in on them.**

The camera moved and showed a city and saw Captain America throwing his shield at what appeared to be a 200 ft tall human looking robot.

Naruto who was watching this paled and fell to his knees and said "My god...no...it can't be."

The others who were at the table had came into the living room to see what was going on and Mystique said "Is that what you were talking about, a sentinal."

Naruto shook his head no and said "No...it's something much worse...it's Master Mold, a Sentinal who is in fact a factory that can create an army of Sentinals. He can make 3 sentinals every hour."

The sound of the reporters voice was heard and said "**Hey are you seeing what I'm seeing, look, the robots chest is opening up"**

The chest of Master Mold opened up and out stepped a 30 ft tall Sentinal who flew into the air before landing on the ground.

A robotic voice was heard that said "**Begin primary mission, begin elimination of all humans.**

Naruto eyes widen and said "NIMROD." with anger in his voice as he heard the voice and saw as a pinkish white Sentinal that was only 12 ft tall rose out of a hole in the ground while the 30 ft tall one raised it's hands at Captain America and fired hitting him causing Capt to fly backwards into a building before raising it's hands at the helicopter where the reporter was before firing a laser at it from his hand causing the screen to turned to static.

Naruto quickly got up and said "Mystique, I'm placing you in charge of things here." as he moved to the wall and placed his hand on a picture of a rose and the wall began to lift off the ground and everyone saw a room with several shelfs with items on it.

Naruto ignoring everyone in the room quickly began to take off his cloths leaving himself in a pair of black boxers. He then slipped on a pair of black pants made out of some kind on ultra technological fibers. Then he slipped on a silver vest made out of nanotech fibers before slipping on a leather jacket with the words **I AM ALL NOISE AND SILENCE **printed on the back. Slipping on a holster on each hip with what look like a pistol on the right side and a metal holster on his left. He then picks up a pair of blue sunglasses with reflective lenses and said "I guess I won't be needing these." as he dropped them on the rack it had been on before and he steps out of the small room he had stepped into to change.

13 said "What's going on."

Jean said "What are you going to do Naruto, Nimrod is difficult to beat alone, but he's got Master Mold and any other Sentinals that are created between now and then also helping him...Let me go get the X-Men and..."

Naruto screamed "NO...None of you are able to fight a regular sentinal, much less an army of them being lead by one of the most advance ones. It has to be me...one weapon from the future against another." as he grab the box Forge had gave him earlier and began walking toward the door.

Tsunade said "Wait, what's going on." as she looked around in confusion.

Naruto said "Pandora's box has just been opened." as he opened the door.

Mystique and Jean were the first 2 out of the door as a crashing sound was heard coming from the front gate as Scott's car came flying up the drive way with Laura behind the wheel.

Naruto frowned seeing this and used his powers to make the car stop as he kept walking toward his landing pad.

Laura growled as she saw the car stop after she had drove it literally _through _the front gates and she jumped out of the car and began to run toward where Naruto was and said "Naruto, stop."

Naruto who was using his powers to morph the landing pad into an silver ball of metal said "I can't Laura. Right now as we speak countlless lives are at danger of being killed."

Laura said "Take me with you Naruto. I can fight."

Naruto frowned and disappeared and reappeared behind Laura and said softly "I love you...Goodbye." as he turned her around and kissed her passionately causing Laura to tense before her eyes closed and she past out.

Once she was passed out Naruto looked up at the others who had joined them outside and Jean who had tears in her eyes said "Please don't...I..."

Naruto smiled softly as he looked at her and then at Raven who was trying to keep her face neutral and said "Live life like thiers no tomorrow, live with no regrets, enjoy each day with your friends and family...thank you for letting me live my last days happily...I'm sorry Tsunade but you are going to be the last of our family...goodbye." as he began to float into the air while the silver orb that he had created covered him and then shot off across the sky.

Inside the ball Naruto opened up the box Forge gave him and looked at what appeared to be an eyeball. Naruto reached up his left hand and thought "_If you really are up there...forgive me for the sins I have committed as well as the lives I have taken as well as the lives that will be destroyed by my actions today."_ as he reached up and began to remove his right eyeball with his fingers. Ignoring the pain he felt Naruto then took his bloody hand and grab the eyeball from the box and turned the eye forward before inserting it into his right eye socket.

After it was in he closed his eyes and sent chakra to his eyes as he felt the nerves connect to the new eye.

After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes showing one blue eye and one red eye and at first everything was blurry out of his right eye but soon cleared up.

Once he had a few moments to adjust to the new eye he sent chakra to the red eye causing it to begin to glow.

Back at his mansion in the underground training room Astrol voice was heard saying "**Satalite linkup complete with remote trasmitter."**

Naruto hearing this from his watch said "**Hello people of the world..."**


	17. Echo Dream

Back at his mansion in the underground training room Astrol voice was heard saying "**Satalite linkup complete with remote trasmitter."**

Naruto hearing this from his watch said "**Hello people of the world..."**

Across the world every television, satalite, computer screen, and UHF broadcast was suddenly interupted. On thier screen was a unborn fetus.

Naruto voice was heard saying "**I know many of you are wondering what is going on, what about what I was looking at before, what about the giant robot that was fighting Captain America, what about who knows what...all of it relates back to what you are seeing on the screen...the future...the future that the robots you saw came from...the future that I came from...allow me to introduce myself. I am the Humanoid Weapon known as Echo." **as the screen changed to show Echo standing there.

Naruto said "**Now I am sure many of you think I'm crazy, or lying, or don't believe me but I can prove what I am saying...think about your the origins of the human race, some people** **believe that humans are decendants of monkeys, others believe humans were created by GOD and are all decendants of the first male and female that he created...but no matter what choice you believe in you can not deny that the people of the world have evolved since then because of the world we live in. If we are all decendants of monkeys, why are we still not monkeys, if we are decendants of the first male and female, how do we have so many different races in the world, white's, black's, asian, hispanic, indian, and the list goes on and on...the reason is because we were all changed over time by our enviroment."**

After a moment of silence Naruto continued "**Our enviroment is based on the type and amount of food, water, heat, and and light available to us in an area. There is a saying most of you have heard, judge not unless you are judged. If you judge someone because of thier race, because they are different then you then you can be judged by the same standards...but that is the problem because there is not many races in this world, there is one race, the human race."**

Naruto sighed and said "**Look at the world around us and compare it to the world from a few hundred years ago, there are more people in the world who come from different regions of the world, the quality of the foods you eat as well as the water we drink have changed, the quality of the light you get and the amount of heat you get has also changed. With the increase of radiation as well as contibuting factors With all these changes then shouldn't you question what effect these changes has on the next generation...well you should because the next generation is here...just as humans have evolved in the past so are humans still evolving...For the last 100 years the governments of the world have hidden the secret from the people of the world as best as they can because they saw these changes in the human race as a tool or weapon to be used by them...they have given these people a title to describe them as a race just like the names given to whites, blacks, asians, etc...these people are known as Mutants."**

Naruto said "**Mutants are generally humans who have an extra gene in thier DNA called the X-gene...usually mutants are born with this gene...but sometimes they are exposed to something that gives them the X-gene...Captain America, an American Hero is a mutant created by the U.S. government in thier attempt to create a super soldier...other countries have also done this...some times it is done on a volunteer basis...those unfortinate like me though were not as lucky...I had my parents murdered the day I was born. I was constantly tested through poisoning, torture, and emotional abuse...When I was 3 I was then taken to a lab and had special metal called Adamantium grafted to my skeletal structure." **as he shot out his wrist blades.

Naruto said "**I had the DNA of other mutants who were either kidnapped, killed, or experimented on themselves forcibly merged with my DNA...all without the use of pain killers...and I am not alone...there have been countless others by different criminal organizations, governments, militaries, or private firms all who see mutants as beneath them...as slaves...as property to be used, bread, and culled as they see fit...just like the slaves who were brought to America to be used on plantations...just like the jews who were captured by the Nazi in Germany, just like countless other examples of racial descrimination...unfortinately the future that both the Robot you saw fighting Captain America came from as well as the future I came from is just another example of this...the Robot you saw is called a Sentinal...a machine created for the sole purpose of capture, enslavement, and erradication of mutants...but like any weapon, once it has been released onto the world it can't be stopped...just like the nuclear bomb created durring War War 2 which now nearly every country and countless terrorist organization has, the Sentinal became a weapon that every country or crimal organization, where mutants were placed in concentration camps and killed in mass graves, newborns, children, elderly, pregnant women...it didn't matter."**

Naruto closed his eyes and said "**But those in charge were not happy with just going that far, soon they were reprogrammed and used against others countries, rival criminal organizations...billions died...but still the people of the world were not satisfied, since the idea of turning humans into super soldier was so appealing before, using those they saw as inferior to them was the next step...countless lives were lost to turn mutants into weapons...slave collars that could be used to torture, control or kill were created, things you couldn't imagine were done durring those days...mutants used as gladiator warriors who were forced to fight to the death against other mutants, women used as sexual slaves...children...By the time I was 10 years old I had killed over 10,000 people one by one...this is the future I came from...the future you are about to create."**

Naruto smiled slightly and said "**But the future isn't without hope. There are** **of coarse people who could look past the difference, mutants and non-mutants who could look past the minor changes and see each other as human beings...it was such a people who broke me free from the control of those who commanded me...it was those people who sacrificed thier lives to change thier world by sending me to the past to save the future from it's self...unfortinately as you all saw earlier, not everyone wants that...Pandora's box has been opened, the sentinals programming having been changed from capture, enslave and erradicate mutants to capture, enslave or eradicate thier enemies have also evolved and have become sentient...the pinkish looking Sentinal is one such Sentinal called Nimrod...his goal is to protect himself and since he believes that humans can destroy him his mission is the total destruction of all human life. Since I have come to the past to change the future hoping to stop the hate and descrimination before it starts he brought a Sentinal factory called Master Mold who can create 3 sentinals an hour with him to the past on a similar mission as I have come to complete, to save his future by changing the past...destroy all humans before they learn how to destroy him."**

Naruto took a deep breath and said "**As I speak I am currently on my way to thier location to destroy him and the rest of the Sentinals...I do not want the world to suffer from the mistakes of the past...I know this will most likely be a suicide mission for me...You have a chance to change the world...You can either repeat the mistakes of my past and have your decendants look at you like you look at the Nazi of War War 2 or the plantation owners of the early Americans...or you can have your decendants look at you with pride...America, you are called the land of freedom...but you are guilty of making and using mutants as weapons...are you going to accept mutants only if they agree to be your weapons, are you going to become the next Nazi Germany, or are you going to let the teachings of the last generation save you from making a mistake that will forever stain this country...if I die today then let me die like a man and not a weapon, let me be remember like Dr. Martin Luthar King Jr, because like him, I have a dream, a dream that one day mutants and non-mutants can live side by side."**

Naruto chuckled slightly and said "**I am not nieve enough to imagine that all mutants are noble and good, no one nationality is...there are always a few bad apples, but you can't blame an entire nationality of people because of the actions of a few...I'm almost there...I have a camera in my eye that will allow everyone to see things through my eyes. Look at the future and remember you have a choice and a chance that I never have...In the words of the mother of my unborn child who was murdered...protect that which is precious to you, only then will you find true strength...the future is precious...protect it...I put my faith in you."**

The sphere of metal came flying at extreme speeds through the air and slammed into the body of a Sentinal that was coming out of the chest of Master Mold.

The body of the Sentinal that was hit fell to the ground while the sphere of metal hovered in the air before cascading like rain revealing Naruto who had his eyes closed and he opened his eyes and said "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

Around the world the eyes of countless humans, mutant and non-mutant were glued on the screens showing them a close up view of Nimrod, Master Mold, and 3 Sentinals. Everyone realising the battle for the future was about to begin.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto hovered in the air as he looked at the 5 sentinals and heard the voice of Nimrod say "**Mutant DNA detected, mutant identification Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Echo. Begin eradication proceedures."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Well I guess I'll start this show." as he snapped his finger and a ball of fire appeared in his hand that he threw into the air and the fire expanded and became a 30 ft wide fireball that flew toward Nimrod and covered his body in flames and Nimrod said "**Threat detected, beginning countermeasure."** as the flames were extinguished.

While this was going on the metal ball that had cascaded away from Naruto's body had reformed into a ball and flew toward one of the 3 regular sentinals and the ball to the shape of a long blade that cut the sentinal in half down the middle from the top of it's head to the groin area.

Master Mold picked up the Sentinal who had been hit by the metal ball when Naruto first arrived and inserted it on the chest plate that had lowered and then lifted the Sentinals body back inside of Master Mold.

After the sentinal was cut in half the other 2 regular sentinals fired lasers from thier hands at Naruto who disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind one of the 2 Sentinals and fired ice out of his other hand covering the Sentinals body which then fell to the ground in a crash.

Disappearing again as lasers were shot out of the other Sentinals hand while 2 energy beams also tried to hit him from Nimrod.

Naruto appeared behind Nimrod and extended his wrist blades and stab them into the back of Nimrod before he screamed as electricity was shot through his wrist blades.

Naruto disappeared again and appeared in front of Master Mold who chest was lowering and Naruto fired an Ice beam from his hand at the now repaired Sentinal covering it in ice freezing it in place inside of Master Mold's chest before a car flew into it which exploded.

Unfortinately for Naruto the moment of distraction caused him to forget his other enemies as he was shot in the back by 2 lasers and 2 energy beams from the remaining Sentinal and Nimrod.

Naruto appeared behind a wall that had been destroyed by the sentinal fight with Captain America and Naruto looked down and saw he had a whole in his chest that was healing over and Naruto thought "_Shit, not good, I got sloppy. It will take me several minutes to fully heal and the damage I caused Master Mold should be repaired in that time. I can't take him out until after I take out the others because as long as one piece of him remains he could download his programming and data into another system until he is able to rebuild himself. I have to completely destroy him...Wait, is that..."_

Nimrod who was looking around the area said "**Guard Master Mold while I search for the mutant."**

A few minutes later the Sentinal who was guarding Master Mold had it's left eye destroyed by the shield of Captain America who caught the shield when it returned before throwing it at the sentinal again who raised it's arm to deflect the shield but the shield curved around the arm that was raised and slammed into the other eye of the Sentinal.

After it was hit in the eye Captain America changed into Naruto as the sky began to darken and lightning shot out of the sky and hit the Sentinal as stong gust of wind flew into the blind sentinal sending it crashing into Master Mold damaging Master Molds left leg.

Naruto appeared on the other side of Master mold with the now reformed blade he used to destroy the sentinal earlier and sliced the other leg off of Master Mold who fell to the ground.

Naruto thought "_Good, now he can't fly aw..."_

Anything he was going to say ended when the hand of Nimrod came flying out of his chest whith his heart in it before Nimrod crushed the heart.

Around the world, people were shocked seeing this.

A shout of "NARUTO." was heard before Nimrods arm was sliced off by Laura claws.

Because Naruto eyes were still open many people around the world thought "_Whose that."_

Naruto body who was falling toward the ground stopped falling and was floating toward Jean.

An energy blast slammed into Nimrods back from Cyclops who fired another blast at him.

Nimrod said "**New Mutant threat detected...Mutent identification Jean Grey aka Pheonix, Mutant identification Scott Summers aka Cyclops beginning eradication proceedures." **as cables shot out of his hand at Jean who was trying to get Nimrods hand out of Naruto chest.

Before the cables could hit Jean though Wolverine sliced through them and said "Jean, get the kid back to the blond." as he charged toward Nirmod with his claws out.

Laura who had been using her claws to climb the side of a building jumped off the building toward the floating body of Nimrod.

Nimrod said "**New Mutant threat detected...Mutent identification Logan aka Wolverine, beginning erradication proceedures.**

As Logan attacked Nimrod from the front Laura attacked from the back but as thier claws sank into Nimrods body both were hit by electrical energy causing them to scream in pain.

A crow flew toward Nimrod before changing shape into Mystique who kicked both Logan and Laura at the same time breaking them free from the body of Nimrod.

Kunai's flew at Nimrods body and exploded on contact from Kurenai who frowned and said "Shit, what the hell is this thing made off." as she dodged to the side as an energy blast coming from the smoke generated by the explosion.

A grinding noise caught everyones attention as they saw Master Mold standing up with his now repaired and reattached legs before his chest compartment opened up and a sentinal was released before Master mold picked up the blind Sentinal and stuck it in his chest compartment.

Nimrod said "**Begin erradication proceedures."**

Scott who had hidden behind a car after his last attack saw the sentinal raising it's hand toward Logan so he fired an energy blast from his visor toward the sentinal causing it to stumble slightly.

The Sentinal then turned and pointed it's hand toward Scott when his head exploded as Sam flew through it causing the Sentinal to fall to the ground.

Sam screamed "Yeah, see that."

Nightcrawler appeared grabbing him and disappeared as an explosion hit where he had been as the sentinal that had it's eyes destroyed was now back having been repaired.

Wolverine seeing this thought "_Shit, the kid was right about the danger these things represent."_ as he charged toward the Sentinal using his claws to climb up the sentinals back and when he got to the sentinals neck began to slice at it trying to cut the head off.

A huge puff of smoke covered the area to the right of the battle as Katsu appeared and Tsunade who was standing on her head said "Katsu, give me some acid on that giant machine."

Katsu said "**As you wish Lady Tsunade."** before she spat acid out of her mouth at Master Mold.

Master Mold's armor started to melt. Seeing this the rocket boosters on the feet of Master Mold ignited and he began to lift off the ground.

Tsunade seeing this jumped off the head of Katsu and brought a heal to the top of Master Molds head causing Master mold head to explode and his body to crash into the ground.

The chest compartment of Master mold opened up and another repaired sentinal stepped out and pointed it's blaster at Tsunade who replaced herself with a piece of rubble.

Tsunade said "You have got to be shitting me." as she saw one of the arms of Master Mold repairing the destroyed head and Tsunade screamed "Katsu, keep spitting acid on that larger one until there's nothing left."

Katsu said "**Yes Tsunade-hime." **as she began to spit acid over and over again onto Master Mold.

Tsunade glanced back to the right and thought "_I'm sorry Naruto, I'll finish what you started._" as she started charging toward the sentinal that had came out of the body of Master Mold while Storm, Cyclops, and Logan were all trying to take down the other Sentinal.

Jean, Mystique, and Laura were all with the body of Naruto who was breathing slowly when a voice was heard saying "**Mutant detected, begin erradication proceedures."** causing all 3 women to turn and stand defensively in front of Naruto.

As they stood there they saw Nimrod who had both his hands glowing with energy which fired toward the women and the body of Naruto.

All 3 closed thier eyes waiting for the pain to hit them when the sound of an explosion was heard in front of them.

Openning thier eyes they looked in front of them and saw a huge red wall...taking a step back the 3 realised it wasn't a wall but a back of something with fur.

A roar was heard before the back of fur moved quickly away from the girls while the girls shook in fear and turned to grab Naruto only to find him gone.

Thier eyes widen and Laura said "Where is he."

Raven said "I don't know, Jean, can you find him.'

Jean said "I'm trying but...no way." as she turned and looked back at the furry thing that had roared and taking in it's appearance Jean said "Kyuubi...Naruto has turned himself into the Kyuubi." as she saw the Kyuubi attacking Nimrod.

Laura said "But how is that possible, Naruto said the Kyuubi was destroyed."

Raven was quite a moment and said "I know how...It's just like my daughter Rogue, he destroyed the Kyuubi by draining it of all it's powers and it's life force. Using my powers he is able to transform into it's shape and size."

Laura said "But...if that's true then why didn't he just do that from the beginning."

All 3 heard in thier heads "_Because this form requires a lot of energy to maintain. So much so that I can only keep it up for a couple of minute or I would die of chakra exhaustion...but I rather die of chakra exhaustion protecting you 3 then live without you." _

Kyuubi who had just pinned Nimrod to the ground snarled as white light could be seen gathering in it's mouth before opening his mouth and blasting Nimrods body into nothingness.

Looking around Kyuubi saw that Master Mold was now just useless metal now due to all the acid damage it recieved while the other Sentinals were in pieces all over the place while Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Sam, Tsunade, and Kurenai were all looking at him with fear in thier eyes.

Kyuubi body began to change and shrink in size making them all wide eyed until the form of Naruto could be seen who was panting heavily with sweat rolling off of him.

Naruto was soon tackled to the ground by Laura who was crying. Moments later Laura was quickly joined by Raven and Jean who were both also emotionally upset.

Naruto who was holding them in a large hug said "I'm going to miss you all." making everyone look confused.

Laura said "Your not going anywhere, I already lost you once and I'm not losing you again."

Naruto shook his head and said "I'm already dead Laura...I've opened the celestrial gates inside my body in order to give me enough chakra to change into the Kyuubi so that I could destroy Nimrod." causing Tsunade to gasp as she covered her mouth while the others looked at her questioningly.

Naruto continued "As we speak my body is shutting down and and if I close the gates I'll instantly die...I've only got a minute or 2 left...Pheonix...I have a final request."

Jean who became taken over by Pheonix asked "**What is your request." **in a quite tone.

Naruto said "I'm dead already...even if the others offered to bring me back to life by donating thier life force I would only be viewed as a weapon...the world doesn't need another weapon...I want to die like a man...I ask that you use the last of my life force to bring back to life Captain America...the world needs Hero's now, not weapons...he can finish what I started and fulfill my dream...please."

Pheonix frowned and said "**You will be remembered Echo as the avator of war and peace, you are all noise and silence...this world is not worthy of the sacrifice that you are making."**

Naruto smiled and said "True...but my precious people are."

Pheonix aroura came out of Jeans body who fell to her knees and Jean looked up with wide eyes as Pheonix screeched and consumed Naruto's body turning it into energy before flying into a crushed building which exploded causing everyone to cover thier eyes.

When the dust cleared they could see the body of Captain America laying there in a crator but they also could see that he was breathing.

Everyone looked around frantically for Naruto but couldn't see him and Laura screamed "NOOOooooo..." as she fell to her knees.

Mystique closed her eyes while Jean had tears in her eyes as did Tsunade while everyone else lowered thier heads.


	19. epilogue

It had been a year now since the fight for humanity as it was called was fought. In that year the existance of mutants had been brought full view to the world.

Things were tense at first as mutants began to reveal themselves as there was always a few people who instantly descriminated against them...but also because of Naruto's words there were many who refused to descriminate simply because they did not want to be viewed in the same catagory as the slavers of early America or the Nazi of Germany.

Captain America became the symbol for mutants to look up to. Using his fame as an American Hero as well as a Soldier of Tomorrow who fought for the next generation against the actions the world was told about by Naruto he became a political figure who ran for President of the United States.

When asked why he felt he should be elected when he had no political back ground Captain America simply looked at the reporter and said "**Since when do you need to be a politician to know what is right and wrong, doesn't every human being have that right. I don't need someone to tell me what's right for myself or my future, neither did our countries founders, they did what was right and so will I."**

It came as a surprise to the politicians that he quickly gained an 80 percent approval rating and was forcasted to win by a landslide.

Sharon Carter and Captain America was married 2 months after the battle.

Nick Fury who had chased after Trask captured him and he was arrested for crimes against humanity and all his records were siezed and with the help of Shields newest agent, Forge, a new security system was created that made sure that it would be extremely difficult to ever retrieve it.

All the Sentinals pieces were destroyed as well.

Raven became the new head of the Humanity Hope institute, an associated school for mutants connected to the Xavier school for the gifted where mutants were taught more advance skills to help them control thier powers wisely where Tsunade became a teacher helping to teach students how to use chakra to heal people where modern medicine could not always help with Shizune as her assistant.

Anko and Wolverine became friends with benifits.

Kurenai and Hank McCoy both became friends and both have found a passion they share in the works of several famous writers.

When Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, and the Konoha gennins returned to thier homeland they found the elemental nations in a war with each other but with help from an invention of Forge they were not able to leave again because a shield had been placed around thier country making it impossible to leave or enter

Raven while hurt at losing Naruto found peace in the fact she was able to unite her most of her family at last and with notes that Naruto had left for her Rogue was able to finally touch someone without hurting them and while things were touchy at first Rogue, Kurt and Raven were all becoming more content every day.

Scott left after the battle to join his brother in Hawaii to not only get away from the recognition he now had from his part in the battle but also to try and figure out where he wanted his life to go.

Laura and Logan became closer after Naruto death allowing them to have an actual father/daughter relationship though it was an amusing sigh to see both Logan and Laura kicking Reloads ass when he tried to get her to leave with him for her safety.

Magneto finally escaped the nursing home he was in but with his powers sealed off and seeing what Naruto had done tried to connect with his family resulting in being commited to a mental hospital curtosy of Wanda who recorded him on video claiming he was a mutants but Wanda after kicked his ass again she showed the doctors at the hospital that he had no powers they felt he was a danger to himself and the world so Wanda was amused thinking he gets to see the world pass him by and be powerless to do anything about it just like she had been.

With Scott leaving to find himself, Jean found herself trully alone for the first time in her life because the Pheonix did not return to her after fulfilling Naruto final request though Laura and Logan spent time with her she felt like a fifth wheel so she decided to take a tour of the world to find her place in the world.

Which is what brings her to her current location, standing on the top of Mount Mckinley in Alaska. Jean smiled and thought "_You would probably have like to see this Naruto, the plains in the distance are equally as beautiful as this mountain was from them."_

A voice behind her said "I would have to agree doc."

Jean's eyes widen as she froze and slowly turned around and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw Naruto standing there who said "Miss me."

Jean asked in a shaky voice "Is that really you Naruto."

Naruto said "You know, it's harder then hell to kill an immortal. Especially one who has part of Pheonix's spirit in them."

Jean screamed "NARUTO." as she jumped forward and tackled him to the ground kissing him passionately.

As they kissed the aroura of the Pheonix covered both of them and Jean heard the voice of Pheonix inside her mind said "**It's great to be home."**

After several minutes of kissing Jean sat up while straddling Naruto and glared down at him and said "How could you trick us into believing you died Naruto. Do you know how much Laura, Raven, me and everyone else cried over your death.

Naruto smiled sadly at her and said "Because that day Echo died Jean...I'm no longer Echo, I am just me now, just Naruto...this world is now on a path of peace where the nightmares that I have memories of will stay there...in my memories...I don't have to worry about the future or the past or anything else...all I have to worry about is the present...I can finally find peace...and if you will let me...Love."

Jean who had tears in her eyes leaned down and kissed him again and said "If you promise me that you will never leave me again like that I'll love you till the day I die."

Naruto smiled and said "Even if it's forever."

Jean said "Even if it's forever."

Pheonix said "**Me too."**

Jean chuckled and said "Pheonix too."

Naruto hair became shorter until it was only an inch tall and he slipped on a pair of blue sunglasses and said "Then in that case, how about we go somewhere romantic to eat."

Jean said "Sounds nice, have anywhere in mind."

Naruto smirked and said "Ever been to Parris." as he picked her up bridal style and they dissappeared from view.

On a hill not to far away a figure saw Naruto and Jean disappeared and thought "_Enjoy your life Father and Jean...and you as well mother. This world no longer needs me...for this in no longer the wor__**ld of APACOLYPSE." **__as the form of Apacolypse could be seen standing there before a portal opens up and he stepped inside and his last thoughts was "__**Foolish Mortals, who would actually believe the Pheonix herself would be my mother who lied to protect me**__."_


End file.
